Blood Child
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Vampires are the most elusive creatures in the known Wizarding World. They are highly intelligent and dangerous to wizards despite their close mingling with them. But like wizards, vampires can go dark and attack. What happens when one of them attacks a wizard? The summer before his third year at Hogwarts Ron Weasley gets turned into a vampire changing the course of his life.
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow was quiet that summer after visiting Egypt, the twins busy in their rooms cooking up ways to prank people or Ginny reading or helping mum in the kitchen. The first few weeks she was standoffish since the Chamber of Secrets incident but eventually, she got better, not perfect but better.

Ron, always quiet anyway, stayed in his room after doing his daily chores. His bones ached from growing pains and though he wrote Harry all the time he still felt lonely.

Ginny didn't seem to want to hang out with him anymore. He would sometimes lay awake thinking about how he should have done more for her. He should have noticed she was acting strange. Should have demanded she talk to him.

Ron sat up and rubbed his thighs with his hands trying to release the tension that collected. Ron hated that he grew so fast, it made him sore all over and he didn't always have the greatest control over his limbs.

His bedroom door was knocked on "yeah?" he asked and the door swung open to reveal Ginny.

"Um, mum wants you to run an errand for her in town," Ginny said.

Ron rubbed his legs and nodded, standing; once again he towered over Ginny even though she'd grown a little taller this summer as the twins had. Percy was usually gone until 6 o'clock like dad was.

"Are your legs hurting?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Just growing pains" he replied after a moment, it was awkward now. Ginny and he used to be the best of friends with no one around close their age except for Luna Lovegood but she was further down the road.

"Oh, okay," Ginny said and he nodded then walked past her to go down creaky steps. He brushed his hand along the wall like always and met mum in the kitchen. That's where you always went to find his mother, it seemed, the kitchen.

"Oh, Ron, can you walk to town and collect some meat from the butcher there? He's very generous," Mum explained handing him a list of things he had to get and some muggle money.

"Uh sure."

"And hurry back, it'll be dark soon," Mum said handing him a burlap bag to put it in and off he went. He sighed walking along the road, all things it wasn't too much of a walk. Two Kilometers or so, it was straight ahead but considering the trees on either side it seemed longer with a few turns up ahead.

He walked as fast as he could without tiring himself out, it tended to get dark quickly and he couldn't use his wand to light his way around a few muggle cars going by every once in a while.

Reach the butcher shop, he took a minute to catch his breath before going in, the door's bell jangled as he walked in. "Ah, another Weasley?" the butcher asked.

He nodded handing him the rest "er yes" he said.

"Very kind of you to come get it for your mother, she's a very sweet woman," he said, Ron nodded looking around the shop. Muggle shops always puzzled him with some of the machines they used. Like the large clear box, probably to keep the meat fresh. "So what year are you in? You're her youngest son?" he asked.

"I'm going into the third year" Ron replied.

"Ah, your very tall for a third year, my son takes after me. Short with a bit of extra meat" the butcher laughed and Ron could never remember his name but he smiled politely. He was never very good at idle chatting. "Your a quiet one, that's alright, nothing wrong with quiet. Those are the ones with the best intelligence I'll bet my finger on" he mentioned holding up his pointer finger then wrapping up some chicken in paper and stacked it next to him.

Ron thought of Harry then "yeah, I guess so but not me, my friend" he said.

"You school boys and your friends, competing and saying who's better won't help you. Just do your best and that's something to be proud of. Well, here's your meat, say hello to your mother for me" he said.

"Thank you and I will," Ron said putting the meats in his bag and handed him the money. The butcher handed his change and he headed out. The sun was falling behind the trees now so he got on the trail.

The trees darkened with the light and the wind picked up a little. He felt strange then like something was watching him. He heartbeat quickened like some instant response of something he couldn't see.

He looked around walking quicker now but the sun was almost completely gone behind all the trees so he couldn't see in the trees. He heard a quiet shifting in the woods, he took his hand out then.

He stopped to hear it, he could hear his heart pounding his chest and blood rushing in his ears. It wasn't a rational fear and he couldn't figure what was causing this reaction. What he was so suddenly terrified of.

He gasped as icy hands grabbed his shoulders so hard that nails dug in and then his neck erupted with pain. He struggled but then his body slumped without his permission and he couldn't move.

His neck throbbed as he felt the heat there everywhere else felt cold. He was starting to get dizzy as more blood seemed to get sucked out him. In a moment of sudden determination, he was able to move his arms before the will of the creature won out.

Then he heard sounds of feet around him, Percy's voice shouting "stupefy! Incarcerous" and he dropped to the ground. Warm arms wrapped around him.

"Ron, can you hear me?"

Released from the paralyzing effect of the creature, he looked up to see his mum was the one holding him. "Yea" was all he managed, he closed his eyes he was so dizzy.

"You've got to keep your eyes open, I know it's hard," she said and Ron opened them reluctantly. He flinched at a loud cracking sound and his mother turned to look at someone he really couldn't focus on.

"Oh my Merlin," a woman voice.

"Molly, are you able to apparate with Ron?" a man's voice asked sternly.

"No, I don't think I could focus enough" his mother's voice shook in a way he had never heard before. He was so tired, he closed his eyes "Ron! Don't close your eyes" he opened them again and his mother sighed.

"Then give him to me, we need to apparate him right away. He's lost a lot of blood" the man said. He himself being shifted into someone else's arms then lifted up. "Tonks, you lock him in a cell to deal with later, Molly, Arthur. The best thing for you to do is to go home and tell your children. Meet at St. Mungo's Emergency ward as soon as you can." Ron felt a tug in his body and suddenly the air was colder, the lights brighter.

"What's happened?" a man's voice asked.

"He's been attacked by a crazed vampire, his blood has been drained badly. His name is Ronald Weasley. He's barely conscious" the man growled out quickly.

"Mulson! I need a room, stat. Not in a minute, now!" he closed his eyes and drifted off. It was noisy but he filtered out everything now.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up in St. Mungo's with a slight headache and a deeper hunger than he'd ever felt in his life.

He sighed and opened his eyes only to close them again so he could adjust to the light. He was in a yellowish room and a woman sat in a chair next to the bed. She had purple hair and a slim physique. He sat up and she looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tonks, I'm an Auror, nice to meet you Ron" she replied. "I'm your guard, just for precaution," she said.

"Why? Have I done something wrong?" Ron asked.

She laughed "well I don't think so, I'm guarding you not keeping you. It's for your family's peace of mind, your brother Charlie just stepped out for a moment."

"But he's in Romania," Ron said.

"Well, now he's here, for you" she replied.

"For me" Ron's memory came to him although the details were still fuzzy. "What happened after I passed out?" he asked.

"Well, the Healer's took care of you, gave you some blood replenishing potions and well, maybe you should hear the rest from your family."

The door opened then and Charlie walked in wearing muggle jeans, shoes, and button-up. His hair looked like he's just stepped out from a wind storm. His eyes had dark circles under them.

"They didn't have any vanilla but plenty of sugar," he said holding the coffee.

"Charlie," Ron said, he hadn't seen him in a long time. Charlie's eyes widened and he set the coffee down on the table and sat on the bed next to Ron to pull him into a hug. A gentle one like he was afraid Ron would break.

"Ron, thank Merlin, they said they weren't sure when you'd wake up," he said. Ron hugged back much tighter than Charlie had hugged him.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked.

"About a week, I came as soon as I got the fire call but unfortunately couldn't pack much. We've been taking turns watching you until you woke up. Of course, it took us two whole days to convince Mum to leave you so she could sleep" Charlie said, pulling away from Ron only to ruffle his hair gently.

"What happened after I got to the hospital? I don't remember anything" Ron said.

"Well, after they replenished your blood, you got a high fever. You… um" Charlie hesitated "The vampire that attacked you didn't just bite you, he turned you."

Ron stared at him dumbfounded, he'd heard of Vampire's that were capable of turning wizards and witches into vampires but it wasn't common in most circles. Sometimes babies were turned in order to save their lives because of a health issue and then they were adopted by vampires.

Charlie looked at him with concern, it was odd that way having brother's that much older than you. They tended to worry over their youngest siblings like parents.

Of course, Bill and Charlie were much cooler than his parents but still. "Is Bill in Egypt?" Ron asked and Charlie snorted.

"Are you kidding? Of course not, you almost died Ron," he replied.

"Ginny almost died too," he said.

"Yes but mum owled us after she was rescued and safe. You were still hospitalized and injured," Charlie replied.

"What about Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"They visited while you were asleep still, they looked pretty worried. That's some good friends you've got Ron" Charlie said looking him in the eye.  
"Yeah, they're great" he agreed. He had so many questions, he didn't know where to start. "Tonks, what happened to the vampire who attacked me?" he asked.

"Well, he's being imprisoned by the vampire council. He was evaluated by some of them and he's crazed. We've been working with them to find him for weeks but not a peep. It's likely he was hiding in muggle heavy areas hoping to get prey. We… found some of his victims that weren't turned," Tonks replied.

"So what happens now? Am I allowed to still attend Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore actually came to see you and talk to mum the 2nd day. He said he was willing to accommodate you and speak to your mentor" Charlie explained.

"Dumbledore did? How did you hear? And what mentor?" Ron demanded.

"Slow down, Ron, I don't have all the answers," Charlie said.

"Unfortunately Madeye carrying you into St. Mungo's covered in blood caught the attention of the Daily Prophet. So your being attacked by a vampire is common knowledge" Tonks said. "I wouldn't worry about it, though, there's other news that everyone's preoccupied about now."

"Madeye carried me?" Ron asked, he'd heard of him, one of the best authors in the Ministry but still a little mad.

"Yes, all incredible but newly sired vampires need a mentor to help them with their new-found senses and other educational stuff. Vampires have a culture that requires respect" Charlie explained and Ron knew this was coming from his time in Romania.

"Oh," he said, he hoped his mentor wasn't like Snape or, Merlin forbid it, Lockhart.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna notify a Healer that you're awake. They'll give you a check-up and you probably can go home. It'll be much more comfortable" Charlie said heading out.

Ron nodded then yawned, stretching arms over his head. Being a vampire didn't seem to sink in very well, he didn't feel any different at all. The most he felt was uncomfortable because the hospital shirt felt very scratchy on his skin.

Over the next hour, a Healer came in and checked his vitals, asked him questions about how he felt which he responded he was starving, and finally had Charlie sign a sheet of paper. Tonks walked out of the room for a moment so Ron could change out of the shirt. After that, he slipped on his shoes and they walked out to the fireplace on one wall.

Stepping into the living after traveling, he found Bill on the couch reading. He looked just as tired at Charlie did. "Ron? What are you-?" then Charlie stepped out the fireplace followed by Tonks. Bill stood then and pulled Ron into a hug, a gentle hug.

"You know I'm not going to break, I feel fine," Ron said and Bill hugged a little tighter.

"You scared us badly" Bill replied.

"Yeah well, it's not like I went looking for a vampire" Ron replied.

"Merlin, your skinny," Bill said, taking his shoulders and giving him a once over.

"You sound exactly like mum" Ron replied, preparing himself a lot of affection from people as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ron?" his mother stood first and walked over to him quickly. His mother wrapped him in her arms and he took it despite the red coming over his face at the amount of attention he was getting.

When she finally let go, another redhead took her place, Ginny. "Ron" Ginny squeezed him harder than Mum did. Ron rolled his eyes fondly and of course hugged his only little sister. He glanced up to see Harry and Hermione sitting at the table. He smiled at them.

Ginny stepped back "alright anyone else wants to manhandle me now?" Ron asked.

"Ron! You almost died" Hermione said, glaring but her words didn't match because she held out her arms. That was Hermione Granger for you, she didn't ask just demanded.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, pulling her gently into yet another hug. "I'm not usually very touchy-feely is all" he mentioned, flushing a little. Hermione had gotten a lot curvier since he last saw her.

Hermione stepped back and the twins took their turn which was more slapping him on the back and ruffling his hair. Being nuisances as usual "Fred, George, be careful he just got out of the hospital" Mum said.

"Molly, he's fine, looks better than ever although a little paler all things considered," Arthur said. Everyone chuckled.

"So your really a vampire, then?" Percy asked when he got his turn, Percy surprised by pulling him into a hug. A rare thing for 'no-touching' Percy Weasley.

"I guess," Ron said, finally less claustrophobic as everyone sat down. They all went their own conversations. Mum offered Tonks some tea.

"Well the eyes kind of give it away, don't they," Harry said glancing at Ron.

"Not to mention the… uh, ears" Geroge commented.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked and Ron stood up.

"Ron, where are you going?" Mum asked.

"To the bathroom," Ron said then walked to the bathroom downstairs. He walked to the mirror immediately and his jaw dropped. His eyes were no longer the blue he'd always known but one eye was silver and the other gold.

He turned his eye staring at his eyes which completely confusion. He knew that Vampires had strange eye colors, purple, yellow, gold, grey, silver, red, and orange but he never knew they could have both colors.

To be honest it was cool and it would make him stand out instantly possibly even more than Harry with his electrifying green eyes. Even his hair seemed to be a darker color of red. Although considering his circumstances standing out may not be great for him.

He brushed his hair behind his ears and his jaw dropped, his ears were slightly pointed. "Well, you wanted to be different," he said to his reflection.

"Ron" he turned to find Harry in the doorway, he frowned.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry Harry," he said, feeling like a horrible friend now that he got a good look. Harry was thin as always but his cheeks were a little sunken and even though he and Hermione constantly tried to send food Harry's way in case the Dursley's decided Harry didn't need food but it wasn't enough.

And then when Harry's was frustrated at negative attention, Ron would think about how much he wanted some attention for once.

"Sorry? What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking more worried than before.

"Just that… I'm not always the greatest friend" he said walking out of the bathroom.

Harry shook his head "no, you're my best friend," he corrected "I don't know what you're on about but shape up. Also, a man's here to see you" he said.

Ron smiled then followed Harry back to the kitchen. Yeah, Harry was his best mate for a reason. "A man?" he said.

"Your new mentor I guess."


	3. A mediocre vampire

A man stood in the kitchen speaking his mother and father. He was an imposing figure, tall and lean with dark wavy hair that fell past his ears which were pointed. His handsomely angular with a trimmed beard and mustache. He also wore silver earrings.

He wore a dark cloak over a burgundy vest and button-up. It was a lot of clothing to be wearing in the summer but he seemed perfectly comfortable. Ron noticed he carried something in his arms, a black little puppy.

The man's eyes shifted to him and he got a look at his yellow eyes. The man smiled "ah, this is Ronald then?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Mum said and went to bring Ron forward "Ron, this is your Mentor Donovon Grey. He works for the vampire council" she said.

"It's very nice to meet you, young man, I look forward to getting to know you," he said with a grin that surprisingly made him personable. He offered his hand and Ron took it, he was cold.

"Er hello," Ron said remembering his manners, he glanced at the puppy that was cradled in the man's other arm. It was black with white fur on it's back and it had floppy ears.

"Cute little one, isn't she?" Mr. Grey said.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, he'd always wanted a dog but could never afford one.

"I hoped you were one to enjoy canines as I enjoy them myself," Mr. Grey said, he held out the pup. The pup lazily blinked it's eyes open and Ron melted taking the puppy.

It wagged it's tail melting his arms "she's really cute" Ron said.

"I'm glad you think so, how about you make her your familiar?" Mr. Grey asked and Ron gaped at him.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I brought her for that reason. It's part of our tradition" Mr. Grey explained.

"Wait a moment" Charlie leaned to look at the puppy in Ron's arms "is that a Magnum wolf pup?" he asked, looking so happy he could jump up and down any minute.

"That's right, wolves are a preferred vampire companion. Akin to owls and cats for wizards. Although I figured since my son's Magnus Wolf had her pups a few months ago, this was a perfect opportunity" Mr. Grey explained.

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked coming up to Ron to pet the wolf pup.

"Magnum, or Magnus for a female wolf, are very large wolves that the magical community keeps from muggles for their protection. A typical height for a large regular wolf is about waist height but Magnum wolves at full height are shoulder height on a tall human" Charlie explained.

"They are excellent transportation in snow especially" Mr. Grey explained.

"Wow," Ron said looking down at the puppy, she's didn't look like much but if she got that big. "How am I gonna feed her," he asked.

Mr. Grey chuckled "don't worry about that, they take care of themselves. They hunt and they are very good at making sure they aren't seen" Mr. Grey said. "Although for now, I'm fine supplying the food in her time as a pup."

Ron nodded, grinning at the thought of having something that could actually be affectionate with him. The puppy in his arms wagged her tail and tried to lick his chin.

"Well, now that I've bribed you properly I wanted to meet to talk about scheduling your time with me and classes. I don't want to cut into your social time with your friends either," he explained.

"Then we'll go talk over in the sitting room," Mum said.

"Of course," Mr. Grey said then nodding to his parents "lead the way."

"Uh hang on" they all stopped "I've been starving since I woke up," he said.

"Ah, well we can't have that" Mr. Grey pulled out a package which he handed him "that should satisfy you until you can eat after all this,"

"Then let's go" Dad said.

Ron followed his parents and Mr. Grey wasn't far behind. Ron sat with the puppy on his lap, it closed its eyes then and slept. He opened the package and ate what looked like a candy, a gummy that tasted like blood. His head felt clearer and he was more awake.

His parents sat on either side while Mr. Grey sat across from them.

"Now Dumbledore has given me the liberty of seeing your class schedule," Mr. Grey said.

Ron nodded stroking the pups soft fur "yeah, we don't have a lot of time during weekdays and well I would have liked to try out for Quidditch this year" he said.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly but you have much more time than you would have if you were still human," Mr. Grey said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well humans need about 7 or 8 hours of sleep if I remember correctly" Mr. Grey considered.

"Yes, that's right" Dad nodded.

"Well, a vampire only needs 3 or 4 hours of rest. Through sleep or meditation. Despite that vampires can go out during the day and be perfectly fine under the sun with charms and such. They are still largely nocturnal."

"So you're saying he would have his sessions with you during the night?" Mum said.

"Yes, I would suggest he use his time after classes to socialize and do homework or Quidditch practices and such. In the time that most students are required to be in bed then we will have our lessons. Most likely by midnight until 3 am and then he sleeps to be up for classes the next day," Mr. Grey explained.

"Has Dumbledore agreed with this idea? Ron would need to have permission to be up at such an hour usually unthinkable for a student. And are you sure that's enough rest?" Mum asked.

"I have spoken with him and he's agreed to it. Ron would receive a night pass so long as he is with me. Trust me when I say most vampires don't need to sleep very much. There's a bit of puzzlement among vampires who haven't been human or not been in a long time. We wonder how do you ever get anything done when you sleep so much" Mr. Grey said.

Dad chuckled "well you've convinced me if Ron agrees," he said.

Ron considered it, it might kind of fun walking around the castle at night. He could see in the dark now, couldn't he? "Okay, sound good to me," he said.

"Excellent, could I have a word with Ron alone?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Yes, of course," Mum said and his parents both stood. They headed out and Ron brushed the ears of his pup back. She flicked them once.

"After speaking with Dumbledore and looking at your grades in the past I see that you are fairly mediocre. At the very least you aren't the bottom of your grade" Mr. Grey said.

"That's reserved for Crabbe and Goyle, dumb as a sack of rocks" Ron replied nodding.

"Indeed, well considering the level of intelligence that Dumbledore has told me you posses I don't see how you aren't getting better grades. Motivation perhaps but this won't stand, I'm a fair mentor but I am strict. Your teachers will see a change, you won't be competent you will exceptional," Mr. Grey explained.

Ron stared at the ground between them then looked up nervously. "But I struggle with everything. You can't help if I'm stupid."

Mr. Grey shook his head "stupid? Who on earth is the actual idiot who told you that? I don't have the desire to mentor stupid people. You are not stupid, Ron but you do need to focus more."

Ron sighed "okay I'll try harder," he said. No one had actually told him was stupid but he had felt it, from his teachers and sometimes from his friends. Hermione could make anyone feel stupid.

"Here, I want you to write your summer essays according to a format I'll give you. When you do your readings for the new year I also want you to take notes. I will be looking over your essays and notes, humor me and don't look at your friends work," Mr. Grey said and Ron wanted to groan.

Mr. Grey smiled as he took out a leather-bound book and handed it to Ron "This is a journal for your notes, write the subject at the top of the page and whatever you write on the other pages will organize by subject and date. Very useful, you can plan your essays on this" he said.

Ron took the book, it was weighty but not overly heavy. "Thanks," he said, it was a nice journal and he had given him a lot recently so he should do as he said.

"Ah, one more thing I think you'll find useful" he pulled it out his coat and held up a long silver chain with a pale blue, faintly glowing Chrystal on the end. "This is a Moon Chrystal which has the opposite effect under the sun. This will protect your skin and eyes during the day," he explained.

Ron reached out to take it. It felt warm in his hand "thanks, really," he said putting the chain over his ahead and letting it rest just under his chest. He'd been given so much, he wasn't sure how to take it.

"Of course, I look forward to getting to know you" he smiled.

Ron nodded then offered his hand to shake and Mr. Grey took it easily. "So, what do I call you anyway? Mr. Grey or Professor?" he asked.

Mr. Grey chuckled "you can call Donovan actually or Don is preferable. Mr. Grey is for my council underlings" he said standing as he released Ron's hand. Ron stood holding the pup who perked and began to wriggle. Ron set her down and she wagged her tail walking around him.

"Sure," Ron said following Mr. Grey out, marveling that he was so much taller than him. He had to be almost a meter taller than him and strong too.

"Great, I'll around in a week. I've agreed to be part of the guard back to Hogwarts" Donovan explained.

"Guard?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't heard. Well, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban" he said and Ron stared in surprise "yes, I'm sure your friends will fill you in. Unfortunately, I'm to speak at court on your behalf soon. Don't worry about a thing. There's a reason I want you to be the best you can be and that's because we vampires teach there's no such thing as a mediocre vampire," Don grinned.

Ron wasn't sure how to respond exactly so he just nodded. "Well in the meantime, get your work done not at the last minute and do your best this time. You may end up a little overwhelmed with your new senses sometimes but if that happens try to give yourself a minute to be alone and focus" he added.

"Okay," Ron said, he didn't seem to have any issues yet but maybe that was still to come. He hoped not.

"Right, well goodbye and will see you in a little while," he said then headed out. Ron looked down at the little pup who had raised her leg to scratch her ear. "Well, what do you think? What should I name you?" he asked.

She just looked at him with gigantic blue eyes and he scratched behind her ears. As he walked to the kitchen, she followed behind him. Everyone has dispersed eventually which left Harry and Hermione sitting at the table while his mother cleaned up.

"Here" Mum set a jar in front of him with a straw tired there with twine "Mr. Grey dropped off about 8 of those jars all with cooling charms on them except this one. He says it's best if they are warm before drinking" she said.

Ron stared at it, that's when it finally hit him that he was a vampire, he wasn't normal anymore. He needed to have blood to live, he reached out and opened the jar. A thick salty aroma reached his nose and he felt something on his teeth. He brought his hand to his mouth.

Harry leaned in with a fascinated look on his face "your teeth are growing" he said.

Ron gave him a look "yeah no kidding" he said, touching a finger to his tooth and jumped when it pricked him. He stared at his finger which bled a little then sealed quickly.

"Their retractable" Hermione added, looking with equal interest.

Ron shrugged then put the straw into the blood and sipped. Once he started, it was difficult to stop and he was hungry so he didn't pause until he'd drained the jar.

He looked at Harry and Hermione after he finished "alright, so tell me about what I missed while I was... well you know" he said setting the empty jar aside.

Notes:

I created Donovan's character with the intention of giving Ron someone in his corner always. Ron doesn't always get that even with his own friends. Someone on his side, that has just you in mind can change someone's character a lot. Don is imperative for Ron's character evolution.

Thought I'd drop some songs I was listening to while writing this:  
Stronger - The Score  
Pretender (acoustic) - AJR


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

"I find it very interesting that you of all people have volunteered to mentor the Weasley boy," Professor Dumbledore commented, sitting down across from Donovan Grey. Grey smiled where one could never sure if he was amused or simply being polite.

"Me? Well, why not?" Grey asked.

"Don't misunderstand me. If I could pick someone to carry out this training to ensure that we don't have a rogue on our hands, it would be you" Dumbledore responded.

Grey nodded "yes, I'm aware that is the case," he said.

"My true question is why is the current Patriarch of Romanian Vampires interested in a 13-year-old wizard from England. And even if you were interested because of a small interest why not have one of your esteemed underlings be his mentor," he said.

Grey's expression hadn't changed "because that boy has a future that I am interested in. He's unimpressive at the moment, yes but his mind is fresh. He doesn't lack intelligence, what he lacks is confidence."

"And that future is what you wish to change or ensure?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Perhaps a bit of both but do you not have the same consideration with the Potter boy?" he asked.

"I hope to give the tools he'll need when Voldemort comes back," he said.

"My aim is similar, let me put this simply, Ronald Weasley will be my successor" Grey explained.

xxx

They name Ron's wolf puppy: Valkyrie after the woman warriors in Norse Mythology because while she was adorable and soft now she would be worthy of the name later on.

The Prophet updated on Black only to be disrupted by the announcement of the vampire who'd turned him being sentenced to life imprisonment in Romania. His mentor was featured as the Romanian Vampire Council representative, being Ron's mentor, and being a new Professor to present a language option for Hogwarts.

This was news to Ron but he wasn't surprised as Don couldn't just sit around waiting for night to Mentor him. Also, Dumbledore wouldn't just let a man like Donovan Grey just sit around.

As the day they needed to go King's Cross came closer, Ron found himself overwhelmed with his senses. They caused his pounding headaches.

Then there was Scabbers, he kept him in the cage always now because the bloody rat was terrified of him. Ron hated how he smelled. Strange how he had lost weight and Ron figured he might be dying. He'd have to ask Don about it.

He thought about just leaving him at home but something nagged at him with that option so he decided to bring the rat to Hogwarts.

The rat wasn't the only odd things he had going on, everything seemed to shift at once especially when it came to his physical body. Dreams were among the hardest to deal with.

Xxx

_He was in a river, his hair slicked with rushing water and forcing his way up it. He was so cold, freezing actually with his clothing stuck to him. His breath came out like smoke and suddenly someone appeared in the river._

_Hermione stood in the middle effortless against the rushing water, he screamed but nothing came out. His mouth watered as got closer to her, she held out her hands. The closer her got the more beautiful she seemed to become._

_Her eyes were golden, her skin like bronze, and lips like silver. Finally, he grasped her hand and gasped at his nails. Pointed and long like claws. She bled and the river shifted into a river of blood._

_He couldn't help himself; he raised her wrist to his mouth and bit down. Her other hand came to his grasp his lips, sliding under his shirt to pull it up as he drank. She leaned into him pushing them both into the bloody river._

Xxx

His eyes snapped open and he was still soaked but in sweat. His breathed heavily, one hand twisted into sheets and the other grasping the bedpost. His fingernails had grown overnight into points.

He released the post, acknowledging the deep scratches on it, to stare at his nails. There was dried blood on them. It seemed like every day he felt less like a wizard and more like an animal. His sense of smell, his hearing, and his sight was really cool but the headaches from the combination were grating on him.

"Ron?" he looked up to see Harry was awake, his eyes were wide, so Ron figured he looked worse than just sweaty. He stood up to find the mirror in his room, he really did look awful. His shirt torn and dried blood on his lips and on his shoulder. He opened his mouth; his canines were still longer.

He made a fist, his nails digging into his skin then sniffed. He nearly collapsed in relief, he hadn't attacked anyone. All the blood was his own. "Ron, are you…" Harry hesitated, it was natural after all.

He was dangerous and he'd become a vampire because of an out of control one. He shouldn't feel like hurt about it. "I'm awake, it's my blood," Ron said.

Harry got out of bed and grabbed Ron's wrists "stop that," he said placing his hands palm up so his nails couldn't dig into his palms. They sealed quickly, leaving just a small white mark as if they were old founds.

"Ron, wake up" Harry shook him "what did you dream about?" he asked moving Ron's shirt to look at his bloody shoulder. His sheets were probably stained too.

He shook his head "Harry, you can't honestly not be afraid of me, can you?" he asked. "Look at me," he said sliding his wrists out of Harry's grasp.

Ron sat on the bed and Harry sat next to him "afraid of you? Never," Harry huffed "Ron, stop pulling away from us."

"Harry, what if I'm not me by the end of this? I already don't feel like myself," he said.

"Your the same, Ron," Harry said "you look different outside but we all change. Ron what happened in your dream that made you so…" he gestured to him.

Ron shivered, remembering the dream vividly, it had almost left him before it came back like ice water. "I… don't think I should tell you."

If Harry knew the truth, would he really not be afraid? If Ron was terrified of himself, how would others feel? He found himself sick to his stomach at the idea of Hermione being scared of him.

xxx

The morning of, they were all woken up early and got dressed.

Ron was first ready having the least trouble with tiredness and strength to bring his trunk down the stairs. "Hello, Ron," Don greeted him "I got your letter, we'll speak once the Hogwarts Ceremony is over."

Ron tensed then nodded, he hadn't slept since that dream and still didn't feel any tiredness. It was unnerving that no sleep would have such little effect on him.

"Ah, there is the prize pup" Ron looked up as Valkyrie trotted in, tongue lolling and tail in the air. "And how is this little one?"

"She's great, my brother helped me train her and she's learning really fast. Sit" Ron said and Valkyrie sat. Ron reached in his backpack and pulled out the jerkey his mother made for her. "Lay down" he added and she did so gladly and he handed her the jerkey which she immediately took and tore into.

"Good, she's quite taken with you already I see," Don said.

"Yeah, it's a bit odd but she really only seeks me out," Ron said.

"That's to be expected, wolves aren't subservient to humans, it's the fact you exude the quality of an apex predator that makes her seek you and pledge her allegiance" Don responded.

"Huh, so she won't listen to anyone else?" Ron asked.

"That is the idea, of course, she has enough intelligence and smell to understand that your friends and family are pack to her and you. She won't be aggressive to those in that area" Don explained.

"Wicked" Ron said, petting Valkyrie on the head, she licked his hand.

"Ron, can you go help your siblings carry their trunks down?" Mum asked.

"Sure," he said standing straight to go upstairs.

"I can assist as well," Don said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Mr. Grey" Mum said and Ron ran upstairs. That was one of many advantages in being a vampire, you were rarely out of breath.

It was funny, despite the fact that Ron had been the target of recent changes and drama that summer, in the end, Harry was still the concern in going from their home to Kings Cross station.

Ron was used to it though and though no one ever said, he had a hunch he was going after Harry for something nobody mentioned. With Don's dark portal it was simple to work to get to an alley across from the station.

Don was the only guard and Ron considered that this meant that he was formidable enough that the Aurors figured Harry didn't need further guarding if he was on their side.

Ron was second to get onto Platform 9 ¾ and drew stares as he strode up nex tot Bill, Ron had cut his hair recently since Charlie offered to pay for one. Ron agreed since mum used the bowl method and so he avoided her cutting it ever.

It was cropped short, a couple of centimeters in the back then fringed in the front. It looked good on him but it also made it obvious that his ears were pointed. Not that there would be any doubt since his di-color eyes made it fairly obvious. Mix those features with his flawless skin and the only thing you could peg him as is a vampire.

"Hold your head high, Ron," Don said as he filed onto the platform last. Don didn't seem to mind seeking Ron out to tell him something. It was strange but he seemed to be solely focused on what Ron was doing. It should have annoyed him but instead, it felt kind of good, somebody more intent on him than anyone else.

"Easy for you to say" Ron replied.

"Have you heard of the phrase fake it until you make it? It's rather a favorite of one of my colleagues from America" Don said.

"Yeah" Ron nodded.

"Well do exactly that, I think the phrase could do with a bit of emphasis, however. More like fake it until you believe it, your lack of confidence comes from your belief of not being good enough. Am I on the right track?" Don asked in his ear.

"You don't have ta put it so bluntly," he said.

"I think you'll find I only do things bluntly, your incredibly tall for your age Ron, use it and stand up straight," he said seriously "if someone stares, look them blankly in the eye, watch what they do it's rather amusing."

Ron nodded, straightening his back and lifting his chin so it wasn't near his chest. That simple change in posture made him feel better.

"Already getting on your case, I see?" George mentioned.

"Rather like a baby sitter" Fred added in tow, Ron rolled his eyes, he noticed standing up straight that he was quite a bit taller than his older twin brothers. Actually he was taller than Charlie and Percy too.

An involuntarily grin spread across his face "I'd say you two need a baby sitter more than I do" Ron replied.

They shared a confused look "and what do you mean by that, baby brother?" they asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that you're both quite short aren't you?" Ron asked ruffling Fred and George's hair before leaving them behind to walk next to Harry was snickering at his comment that had Fred and George objecting behind him.

"They are going to get you for that later" Harry commented.

"Oh I'm sure" Ron shrugged "I'm always expecting to be a subject for testing their jokes anyway. Need help with loading your trunk?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," Harry said and Ron loaded his and Harry's trunks on the train.

"Hello Weasley, Potter, had a fun summer?" they turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking. Ron met his eyes and Draco's eyes widened at seeing his eyes then glanced quite obviously at his ears. "So it's true, you really did get turned into one?" Malfoy said.

"I dunno, maybe you ought to step towards me and find out?" Ron suggested, grinning showing his fangs.

Malfoy paled and didn't comment further. Ron rolled his eyes then decided he'd try something he's never tried before, being nice to Malfoy. He walked forward, ignoring Malfoy's tenseness then picked up the Slytherin's trunk and placed it in on the train.

Harry watched with shock and followed with a small glance to him as they walked back "I figured it'd confuse him" Ron said.

"Well it worked on me" Harry mentioned.

Ron chuckled as he walked back to his parents, Hermione was speaking with his mum about Egypt. It seemed like ages ago, so much had changed since then. He had changed.

"Hello Hermione," he said and Harry followed suit, she smiled at them. After they had said good to his parents then Bill and Charlie the three of them boarded the train along with the twins and Ginny who went off on her own with a determined look on her face.

"You think she'll be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Ginny's always been tougher than she looks but it still worries me though," Ron said, Harry patted his shoulder.

"Well, we should find a compartment then" Harry mentioned and they headed to find one. Hermione leads them into a compartment where a man was slumped against the window.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione said.

"How is it that she knows..." Ron paused noticing the suitcase that was nearly eye level spelled it out very clearly. "Um never mind" he flushed sitting down, looks like standing straighter had more than just a confidence boost. Hermione would probably be knocked off her feet if he could just be a bit more observant.

"Saw the suitcase?" Hermione asked him with raised eyebrows, Ron nodded curtly. Harry raised his eyes to stare up at it then chuckled. "Oh, I actually have something for you, Ron" she took out a gift-wrapped box, simple brown paper, and blue yarn tying it up nicely.

"What's the occasion?" Ron asked.

"You can think of it as an early Christmas present but it's really something that'll help you focus. Harry wrote me about your headaches and stuff" Hermione explained.

"Harry," Ron complained.

"What, you think I wouldn't tell Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah, whatever, I just get them sometimes but they're not a big deal. I just have to close off for a while" Ron explained.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you this. I can't take all the credit, your dad helped me when I wrote him" Hermione looked, her eyes lighting up as Ron untied the string.

He lifted the lid of the box to reveal an odd-looking object. "What is it?" he asked, grabbing the square part.

"Well, it's typically called a walkman or a disc player. You listen to music on it, like radio except their all on discs. Usually, they have to have batteries in them, something to make it work. Your dad used some spells so that it'll work indefinitely. Added some spells to the headphones too so they'll be comfy to wear" Hermione explained.

"Ah, so I just press a button?" Ron asked looking at the box where there was a little button that had on/off written in tiny letters next to it. He turned out, a little window blinked 'no disc.'

"You need to put the cd in," Hermione said pointing at the box, Ron pulled out a thick book with a zipper. A bunch of thin round things was in each slot. Ron figured these are CDs, he selected one.

It took a few minutes of pushing buttons, 'plugging in', and then placing the 'headphones' on before he heard music. His eyes widened when he did, it was an odd sensation. He hadn't realized how noisy everything was until it was cut off.

Plus he liked the music on this cd, he pressed pause as Hermione showed him and took off the headphones. "Thanks a lot, Hermione, these are great," he said.

"It's nothing" Hermione smiled, it's a good day and surprisingly they haven't had any issues with Malfoy or anyone else. Of course when things are going great, things just have to go wrong.

Dementors, awful miserable things in long grey whispy robes and rattling chest come out of nowhere. As soon as Harry faints, Ron is on his feet in front of Harry. He'd been affected a bit but clearly not enough to keep himself stock still like Hermione seemed to be.

Ron pushes back mentally and then it doesn't matter what he does because Professor R.J. Lupin stands and aims his wand blowing the dementor away. "It's rare to be able to move in the presence of a dementor" Lupin mentioned opening his bag and shoving something in his hand then Hermione's.

Ron sniffs staring at it then realizes it's chocolate "I don't think I had much to do with it, Professor" Ron admitted taking a bite. It's surprisingly comforting and he's able to relax and warm up.

"No?" he asked surprised.

"I'm a vampire" Ron admits then turns to Harry "will Harry be alright?" he asked.

"I see," Lupin replied "I remember Dumbledore mentioned that," Lupin said.

"You're not surprised?" he asked.

"There are a lot stranger things than a wizard who can suck blood to live," Lupin responded cryptically.

"Harry, are you alright?" they all looked down, Harry was walking up.

"Was someone screaming?" Harry asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Donovan chuckled as he read Ron's letter before laughing out loud at the question about sex. "Is it a letter from that boy? He's that amusing?" Raya, a woman who was beautiful with auburn hair that cascaded down her back.

"Seems I didn't give him as much information as I should have" he handed her the letter.

She smiled "hm… well, I think I'd be concerned if he didn't have a dream like that. He is a young man. So how does this Ron look? Is he handsome?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you know this? Your sight is perfect."

"I know what he will be like in the future but not of what he looks now" she replied.

"Hm, then he is, handsome I mean. Makes me hesitant to introduce him to our son," Donovan chuckled then kissed Raya, his wife, on the cheek.

"Our little ray is quite the flirt with every being," she laughed, her tanned skin shone in the dim light of their sitting area "you should really take the time to answer the boy's questions."

"I plan to, although I doubt he wants the conversation we need to have about vampire sexual relations" he chuckled

"Little ray was never very happy to get it either," she said "this boy, just how close do you intend to get? Do you think he will go toward his path so willingly?" she wondered.

"I hope that if I offer the guidance and support then perhaps, he will learn to trust me. The boy isn't likely to accept such a prediction, he's only thirteen, but I have no doubts towards his intelligence. He can no doubt be a leader in the future," Don replied.

"You like him," she commented.

"I do, Reya, he reminds me of my brother," he said wistfully. Raya carded her fingers through his dark hair then kissed him several times.

"Then I give you permission to spend the time being his mentor but promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything," he said.

"When winter comes, he needs to come here, to the castle. He needs to understand our ways even if he won't know it's part of his future. Besides I would like to meet him, you know as well as I do that leaving here wouldn't work well."

"Then I will have to convince him," Donovan agreed.

Xxx

If the staring at Kings Cross was uncomfortable, they were increased tenfold at the feast and that was before the first years were sorted. Everyone seemed to be sneaking glances at him then whispering.

"So it's true? It's not just Daily Prophet gossip?" Seamus asked Ron who turned to look at him. Everyone was very prone to look him straight in the eyes due to the newly fascinating dual colors of them.

"Yeah, it's true," Ron nodded.

"Wicked" Dean said then glanced at his empty plate "so what do you do?" he asked like it was a neat trick he learned

"Um well I just drink a jar of blood, once a day is enough" Ron replied.

"Where do you get it?" Neville asked, his interest peaked.

Seems he didn't have to worry about people being afraid of him where Gryffindor was concerned. At least for now. "Sometimes it comes from animals, sometimes a willing donor that my mentor knows," Ron replied.

He put up with the questions until the first year ceremony went on. Finally, the topic strayed to normal things as they finished then Dumbledore began to speak. First staying on dementors unfortunately there to guard the school.

"Finally there are 2 new professors at Hogwarts this year, Remus Lupin is here as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor" Dumbledore introduced, Lupin stood and nodded as everyone clapped looking curious.

"And then we have a new Professor in a new course here, Donovan Grey is fluent in no less than six languages. He is offering two language courses including French and Romanian. Those 3rd year and above interested in switching one of their classes in favor of those courses should speak with their Head of House" Dumbledore explained, "Donovan Grey has wished to speak."

Donavan, in a black cloak and under the warm Hogwarts light looked ethereal with his pale skin glowing and Ron wondered if he looked the same.

"Hello students, you may recognize me from the Daily Prophet as the Vampire Council Representative. I thought I would speak on the incidents that went on this summer. Vampires do not attack people outright, it is strictly against all our laws to attack, to bite and turn someone without permission and ceremony. The vampire who did was mentally ill and so this was an unusual event. They have been punished. You have nothing to fear from me nor my newest mentee," he said then sat down.

There was silence and then food appeared, people erupted into speaking and Ron attracted more stares then before. A first-year stared at him unabashedly and Ron turned to look him straight in the eye. The first year flushed then looked down at his food.

"You know this could be kind of fun" Fred whispered in his ear. Ron turned to him and smirked then shrugged.

XXx

After the feast and after hanging out, Ron said goodnight to Harry and the rest to walk downstairs to the common room. Even Valkyrie was sleeping in the corner eventually.

It was late now and Don was waiting for him on a couch "ready?" he asked standing up. Ron nodded, it was strange for it be so dark and for him to not be tired in the least amount. In fact he was wide awake, he had energy even.

"Yes sir" Ron nodded, Don leads the way out of the common room and they began to walk down the hall. His night vision was a whole new experience at Hogwarts. He could see as well at night as he could in the day. Don lead them upstairs then a corridor and paused at a wall. The wall shifted and a door appeared, Ron's eyes widened in surprise.

"I assume this is a new feature of Hogwarts you never encountered? Excellent piece of magic, isn't it?" Don suggested.

"Brilliant" Ron agreed.

"I'm told it's called the Room of Requirement, it transforms itself for anyone in need of a room. It is choosy, however, come with the intention to harm those inside and it will seal off" his mentor explained opening the door.

Ron walked in, it was a small room with a comfortable looking chair and desk area with a fireplace already going plus shelves. Ron sat one of the chairs, sighing at the warmth in the room. That was one thing he noticed about his vampiric state, he got cold fairly easily.

Don was pouring himself a cup of tea as he finished "why can we drink and eat?" Ron asked. Don poured Ron a cup.

"It's not that we can't, it just doesn't do anything for us. We can have food but we don't crave it, although if you tried to eat more than a pastry or two your body will reject it. It's like if a human tried to eat raw meat" Don explained.

"Oh," Ron replied bringing the tea to his lips and sipping. It was nice, the warmth coursed through him, he enjoyed hot drinks more than when he was human. "And we need blood?" he asked.

"Very necessary" he responded. He took a moment of silence to sip his tea, "You've been having dreams" Don commented.

"Yeah… they've been quite vivid and I'm not sure how to take them" Ron explained about the dream he'd had about Hermione. He flushed about sinking his teeth into her wrist and how she'd put her slender hand to caress his skin.

"You are attracted to this girl," Don told him, it was a statement and not a question. Ron nodded, of course, he was, she wasn't any other girl he'd ever met.

"Then you already know what that dream means but I can outline it for you. It is going to different from now on, what's going to attract you won't be innocent. Blood is our diet but in the past, sex was our path to getting food," Don explained.

Ron's stomach twisted, then he was attracted to Hermione because he wanted to feed off her?

"They've become synonymous with each other. I have given you leeway because of the traumatic nature that turned you. For now, I have given you the blood you require but you will need to find it for yourself eventually. Some are happy to provide, however."

"Who would volunteer to become food?" Ron asked.

Don sighed sipping his tea "you are still a child but at the edge of becoming a man. You should be able to figure out why someone would do such a thing."

Ron flushed then buried his face in his hand "so I can't just want to be close to her?" he asked.

"When did I say that? Most men that are attracted to someone eventually want something even at an unconscious level," Don explained "now that we're on this subject, you should be aware that vampires have an ability we call allure. It's allowed by law so long as the wizard or witch has given consent. That's very important, it's similar to an aphrodisiac."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A sex drug that increases ones sex drive" Don said.

"Then... why did it hurt me when they...?" he could barely remember getting turned, he'd lost so much blood then he'd lost consciousness.

"You weren't getting fed off of, you were getting turned" Don explained.

Ron didn't think he could get any redder or warmer "can we skip this part?"

"No, you need to know this. It's your body," he said firmly. Ron kept silent. "Now this increases their blood flow. It helps us get as much as we can from one bite and also everything gets translated as pleasure so the bite doesn't hurt them. Saliva can also have a healing factor for us and for others. It's how we heal the wounds we make" Don explained.

"So how big a wound?" Ron asked thinking a mile a minute now. That would be useful considering how often Harry got hurt.

"Well, it won't help with a gaping wound but it will help larger cuts" Don responded but wasn't going to let the embarrassing conversation end.

"Now about real sex and children, it's mostly myth that vampires are infertile. The truth is that two vampires cannot have children, they are incompatible but say your partner is human than it should work. It may be difficult though."

"Would the baby be born a vampire?" Ron asked.

"It has a higher chance of being one yes but there hasn't been a vampire child since my son was born. It's not common for vampires to want children."

Ron suddenly had a thought "um Don, how am I going to age from now on?"

Don chuckled "I was wondering when the question would come up. You should age fairly normally until you are around 18 or 20," he said.

"How old are you then?" Ron asked.

"Me? I'm 229" he said and Ron's jaw dropped.

"I'll be that old?" he said.

"Oh yes, our oldest advisor is going on 400, pushing it really" Don explained. That was pushing it for a vampire?

"I think that's enough information for me tonight," Ron said.

Don chuckled "Yes, well Ron I think I should send you off soon. Did you want to bathe before bed?" Don asked.

"I guess?" Ron said.

"I can see your confusion, I just wondered if you wanted to use the nicer prefect bathrooms. Are you familiar with communal bathing? It's common with vampires" Don explained.

Ron nodded "yes, I'm used to it since we do that a lot here," Ron flushed a little. He still felt a bit awkward with Donovan even though he kind of liked him instantly.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, I understand that British wizardry customs are different" Don began diplomatically.

"It's okay, I can- you know what let's just go take a bath," Ron said.

So after walking down the corridor and his mentor starting the water then getting in with a water around his waist. Ron did the same, sighing as the hot water seeped into him.

Ron scrubbed his face with a cloth "this really is a large bathroom" he mentioned glancing at the stained glass windows.

"When you visit Romania one day you'll see that's not true. There's also a large hot spring in a cave by a friend of mine's. It's quite the marvel" Don said glancing at Ron with burgundy eyes.

"Huh," Ron said "so can I ask why my eyes changed?" he asked.

"Hm? I thought you were done with asking questions tonight?" he asked.

"Well…" Ron sighed.

"I'm only teasing. There aren't many newly turned vampires to compare you to. Most vampires get turned as babies when they're adopted or they simply change as human babes do. Babies of course are subject to change eye color so it's not so surprising. The best theory is likely our ability to see in the dark caused your eyes to develop differently."

"And my ears?" Ron asked gesturing to his slightly larger pointed ears.

"Better hearing, you'll notice your ears do move a little. It's not visible to you but your nasal cavity has also shifted allowing for an acute sense of smell" Don said.

"They move?" Ron asked stunned, reaching up to touch his ear.

"Goodness, I forget you really are a baby to vampire knowledge," Don said outright laughing at his reaction.

Ron sighed, Don felt like another brother to him or like another father.

"Is it… strange that I'm not angrier that this happened to me?" Ron asked, rubbing at his porcelain skin with a sponge so he could look at something else while Don thought of an answer.

"Hm, it's maybe a little strange but fate may have had a hand I think," Don said.

"Fate?" Ron asked.

"You don't believe in it?" Don asked.

Ron thought of his accounters with so-called fate "I dunno, maybe."

"That's a fair answer, it's not a bad thing to not know," he responded with.

"Tell that to Hermione, she seems to know everything," Ron said.

"Perhaps you ought to analyze that, you might learn something that will help you. Consider why you do things, second guess yourself before you speak. That's my homework for your first day back. Think of it as a social psychology assignment. Watch what people do, consider why they do it and do the same for yourself" Don said climbing out of the massive tub.

"Is everything homework with you?" Ron asked rinsing his skin.

"I think an education in life is the best way to learn" his mentor replied with a smirk, as he wrapped a large towel around himself.

"Right" Ron sighed then took a few more minutes, scrubbing his hair then rinsing then climbing out. Don was now dressed in pajama pants and t-shirt when Ron left the bathtub area. Ron dressed in his own pajamas. "Well off to bed," Don told him.

Ron went to sleep at 3 am in the morning, thinking about what Don had told him to do.

Notes:

Whoo, this chapter was kind of up and down. I hope this answered questions about vampires work physically. Also setting up lots of answers about Ron's new conflicts in himself.

I made vampires a bit similar to how Veela work because of how they would get a food source. By no means is this all that vampires can do and I plan to elaborate soon on how they govern and stuff.

Let me know how you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Raya Alfraro Grey was no 'wife of the Patriarchal vampire.' She was no meaningless existence like that. In the years before she became a vampire and then the leader who was bound to the vampire castle that resided deep in the woods of Romania, she had reduced men who'd assumed such a menial role to dust (metaphorical dust but dust.)

Her reputation had remained, no man or woman would ever think to call the Vampire Queen 'just' anything. Most never dared to disrespect her or her husband. Her son was left to earn his own reputation and to he had.

For years after her son's birth and her shift to become a vampire, she'd expected he was going to be her successor. She may not have grown up knowing the rules and culture that run their society but her son had. Her ray was intelligent and swift so she naturally had the inclination that he would be the next King.

Then she'd had that vision, the dream of a handsome man with blazing red hair and gold and silver eyes standing in front of the vampire throne. Her son at his side, a simple step down, the very place that her husband stood beside her.

So her son would not become King, he would take the Patriarchal role and the man would take on the role of King. Now there was just a question of how willing her son would be to except the future she'd seen.

Her prediction was never wrong, she'd learned that many years ago since she was a girl. She had seen the end but the in-between was unknown and she knew by now no matter how old you got it was difficult to accept the changes that came after the winds of her predictions.

"Mother" she stood from her table, her fabric draping behind her. She held out her arms to receive her son, as tall and handsome as her husband. Dark-haired with eyes like a sun, she'd named him months after his birth as customary with vampires.

"My little ray, Sol" she kissed his cheek.

He stepped away kissing her hand "still with that nickname?" he asked, his fire lit amber eyes said with a smirk.

"Of course, you are my little ray as always," she said "now sit, how was France?" she asked.

"Boring but I won't talk about that. You're stalling" he said sitting and she sat next glancing at her guards and attendants. Sharp and telling, they made themselves scarce.

"Your father has gone away to mentor a boy," she said "er no, not a boy, a young man. He's truly not much younger than you" she said.

"Really?" Sol said "so a new vampire then? Recently turned? He was sick?" he asked.

"No, attacked. He's a wizard," she said and Sol frowned, it was troubling. It was rare for vampires to lose control like that and they still hadn't quite figured out the cause.

"Where?" Sol asked.

She sighed "England," she said and Sol's eyes narrowed. "Yes, it's unfortunate due to the, frankly, specist accusations toward our kind recently. Your father has dealt with the trial. And the coward of a Magical Minister knows that igniting a dispute between Vampires and the English MM would be problematic."

"That's an understatement" Sol commented.

"But the EMM situation is diffused" she added.

"Is there a reason that father is the one to train him? If he's younger than me, he'll be at Hogwarts, won't he? Is that the stipulation from the MM?" he asked.

She shook her head "it is imperative that this young man gets the best training possible. Listen, Sol…" she explained the dream she'd had and her son listened patiently.

xxx

The next morning Ron sat at the table earlier than most and poured himself a cup of tea. "Ron, your actually up" Hermione commented when she walked over a few minutes later.

"Um" Ron tilted his head "did I miss something?" he asked.

"Oh, well you just usually are difficult to wake and you never used to make it to breakfast so early" Hermione explained placing a muffin on her plate and then smearing a bit of butter on it.

"I guess that's true but I don't need to sleep as much. I woke up earlier than what the clock was set to" Ron replied. Really, he'd only slept maybe 4 hours. He woke up at 4 am. He had too much time on his hands.

"Good morning" they both turned to see Don walking toward them in his usual vest and cloak. "I thought you might be hungry," he said setting the tall tinted blue glass on the table.

Ron instantly smelled the blood despite that it sealed, he picked it up noticing it was warm "I was, thank you" he said.

"Of course, hello Miss Granger" Don greeted "it will be a pleasure to have you in my class," he said.

"Thank you, Professor I'm looking forward to it" Hermione said, her cheeks flushing a little and Ron noticed it. He glanced up at Don, he supposed his mentor was attractive, he wondered if all vampires were good looking. Ron flushed a little, was he himself attractive?

"Do you have a question?" Don asked.

"Huh? Oh, no I was just thinking" Ron replied opening the glass, the smell instantly became stronger. "Um, how do you usually have blood?" he added.

"Well, typically like I have wine or if I'm home my wife lets me just drink but I doubt that's what you want" Don replied taking a seat at the table. Ron was a little surprised because no teacher sat with students at the house tables.

"I couldn't do that."

"You could drink it with a straw" Hermione suggested.

"Might be better," Ron nodded.

"Yes, that is how my son prefers it too, keeps his teeth white" Don nodded offering him a steel straw. Ron took it then placed it in his drink and sipped. Though it was warm, it wasn't hot enough to burn.

A familiar feeling coursed through him, it almost like when you got an adrenaline rush during Quidditch or battling a troll in a dungeon or a dangerous Chess match. Ron didn't expect it to get it from his food.

"That's better than usual," Ron said, feeling more awake like he was given a lot of sugar.

"Dragons blood, very hearty and keeps us full longer than anything else" Don explained "have a good day during classes, I'll see you tonight," he said walking off.

Hermione watched Ron sip his meal and he met her eyes expectantly. They were as good of friends as ever but there was a bit of awkwardness. Partly because they recently hit puberty and look so different but also because well Ron's different was an accelerated sort of the different.

Ron first instinct was to tell her to stop staring, it made him feel like a freak but remembering Don's suggestions about thinking before he spoke he didn't. "So what language are you taking?" Ron asked instead.

"Well, my first thought was to take French, I went to France and I do love it a lot. It's a beautiful language but considering some recent events, I chose Romanian" Hermione said.

"… ah" Ron said "yeah, Don did mention in his letters he plans to teach me Romanian. He actually intends to teach me French too" he explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked perking up "oh that's exciting, if you get really good at it, you could speak three languages. That's incredible" she said.

"Good morning" Harry mentioned sitting next to him and they greeted him and moved on to talking about the newest Hogwarts stuff including dementors.

Eventually, Harry and Ron head off to find the divination classroom. After many wrong turns and then getting directions, they finally find it. They find their seats and Professor Trelawney enters.

She goes on about what they will learn to do and then she turns to Ron.

"You" Ron met her eyes and she gasped, Ron was unsure to react so he just held his gaze. He's sure that Don would have told him to do the same. "Silver and gold," she said.

"It's to do with-"

"Bup" she stopped him and he closed his mouth.

"Silver, the color of wisdom and grace, gold the color of success and warmth. It is no coincidence you were gifted with both vibrant colors" she said with strangely firm conviction, no mystic intonation as before. Solid as fact.

Ron swallowed and nodded, he wasn't really sure what to do but it seemed to be enough because she went into talking about tealeaves and teacups. At first, it was funny to talk about strange readings but then Trelawney joined them.

A grim, a black dog was supposedly on the bottom of that teacup. Ron wasn't quite so superstitious but that prediction didn't sound very good. Don did say he believed in fate.

Ron hoped that Care of Magical Creatures would be less eventful. Little did he know, no such luck. They met Hermione in the corridor and walked down towards the woods.

"How was Romanian?" Harry asked, probably desperate to steer his thoughts away from the Grim topic.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Professor Grey is so well-spoken in explaining things. We're starting from simple phrases and making our way" Hermione explained.

"I'll feel a little left out, Ron's going to get to know Professor Grey really well and Hermione, you have a class with him" Harry mentioned.

"You know I did think about that, we should get to know the Professor better. He's going to be important to Ron" Hermione said turning to look at Ron.

"I don't know him all that well yet either" Ron said.

"You call him by a nickname" Harry pointed out.

"Well I dunno, maybe we'll set a tea time or something kind of like when we visit Hagrid" Ron suggested.

"Excellent" Hermione said cheerfully "you know I also Ancient runes and I…"

"Has anyone figured out how to open these books?" Neville strolled up to them quickly after, he held his book up.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked taking out his book to look at his as they paused in front of Hagrid's home "you just unlatch the buckle right?"

"Your likely to have the book bite your hand off" Seamus, who was followed by Justin, mentioned.

"Never had an issue with it," Ron said opening his book, the book was strange to him since it made odd noises and moved like an animal.

"You stroke the spine" Hermione supplied.

"Huh" Justin stroked the spine and opened the book finding it perfectly docile. "Why's your book so different?" he asked Ron.

"Not sure" Ron shrugged offering him his book, Justin took the book. As if the book were personally insulted, it began to flap at Justin.

"Weasley, take the bloody thing back" Justin flung it at him, Ron snatched it out of the air.

"Maybe it just likes Ron," Neville said.

"Or like most animals Ron's come across, it's scared so it behaves better" Harry said.

"Most animals?" Hermione asked.

"Scabber's is scared to death of me" Ron explained, "it's a wonder your furry beast of a cat hasn't run like a bat out of a cauldron at the sight of me" Ron said.

"Too bad it doesn't work on Slytherin's" Harry said glaring at Malfoy and his crew putting on their hoods like they were dementors.

"Works on first years," Neville said quietly. Ron didn't exactly have time to retort because class began. Hagrid led them into the woods, Malfoy, of course, complaining the whole time.

A hippogriff was at least better than a dragon in Ron's mind since they all worried that Hagrid would choose terribly dangerous animals. His track record of giant spiders, a three-headed dog, and baby dragon was not the best for improving their confidence in him.

Harry luckily volunteered to ride the beast leaving the rest of class to wait around for their return. Malfoy began talking with Zabini, Parkinson, and his other friends. The last thing Ron wanted to do was watch Draco Malfoy.

He seemed a good person to start with though, I mean not a good person because he really was an absolute git whom Ron wanted nothing more than to run himself off the earth. But if he wanted to follow Don's advice, he considered why did Malfoy hate Harry so much? It wasn't because of money, talent was out, and considering Malfoy was the second-best in their year with Hermione being first.

Ron's train of thought halted when he got it, Harry rejected Draco's invitation because he was making fun of Ron. Draco wanted to be Harry's friend but he went about it all wrong.

Maybe Draco never learned how to make a friend, after all, his friends are all people who are almost obligated to befriend him. His father was definitely a monster and what did a monsters raise? Well, another monster. That was actually a bit sad that Malfoy didn't even know how to become his own person. Well, this whole ignoring thing was working well and he'd rather avoid Malfoy altogether.

In the next minutes Buckbeak eventually landed at a bit of run and Hagrid clapped, everyone joined in.

"Well done, Harry," Hagrid said lifting Harry off Buckbeak.

"Well, you're not dangerous at all, are you" Malfoy spat and started walking toward the hippogriff. Ron tensed watching Buckbeak's reaction.

"Malfoy, back" Hagrid began and Ron ran forward, Buckbeak stood on its hind legs and Ron yanked Malfoy back who fell, the beast caught him over his eyebrow and eye. He felt the cold blood run across his eye.

He couldn't explain exactly how but he reached out and grabbed the hippogriff's beak and forced it to the ground. Buckbeak kneeled and it's feathers shook "back off" he hissed.

He released him and Buckbeak ran off to hide behind a tree, it's eyes wide. He rounded on Malfoy "you must out of your mind," he said, Malfoy was wide-eyed and pale. "Save yourself the trouble and listen for once" he snapped.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "Quick thinking, Ron, five points for Gryffindor" Hagrid said surprised at Buckbeak. "And er Malfoy, the ten-point deduction for not listening to instruction" he added.

Malfoy face was grim as he stood. Maybe a different tactic was needed, Malfoy was used to hostility so the exact opposite had worked at the train station. Maybe he should do that now.

Ron blinked "are you hurt?" he asked. Malfoy looks so put out and confused that Ron wants to laugh.

"No, I- why do you even care?" Malfoy asked taking his arm back.  
Maybe he just shouldn't say anything, he turned and walked away. "Weasley, answer me," he said, by his tone, Malfoy was being petulant. "Blood traitor, listen!"

He was tempted to but he continued walking back to where Harry was standing. Harry gave him a wide-eyed, confused stare. Hermione was hiding her expression behind a book but her eyes were glinting. Like she was… proud.

The rest of his fellow Gryffindor's either looked amused or annoyed. Hagrid dismissed class eventually after lecturing Malfoy for taunting a hippogriff. Well, Hagrid style lecturing anyway.

"What on earth was that, Ron?" Seamus complained as they made their way toward the castle "you were acting like Malfoy was your friend or something."

Ron paused in speaking "you know it's getting really old, this ridiculous stuff with Malfoy and the Slytherins. It's not like I really fancy the Slytherin attitudes either but I just figured-. Well it's like that saying an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" he said. The one time he tries to be a nicer person and they act like he's the enemy.

"That saying doesn't mean go out and be all friends with your enemies," Seamus said.

"They're students, we're all students" Ron stopped and turned around. "He's a git alright, I get it but I wasn't gonna let him die or whatever buck beak could have done."

Ron replied he held his head high even though he was starting to get a headache. He just wanted to block out all the sunlight and put in his headphones Hermione gave him.

"Ron did the right thing," Hermione said, drawing herself as high as her short-form allowed. "Hagrid would have gotten in trouble if he hadn't stepped in."

"Well-"

"She's right," Harry said seeming to catch up "it's actually pretty brilliant since Malfoy looked so confused he didn't even say anything bad," Harry said.

Ron released the breath he didn't he was holding, it took a bit of pressure off of his chest. He was having trouble focusing now "I'm gonna go back to the castle," he said heading toward the castle as quickly as his legs would allow. Turns out, that was very fast.

He eventually found his way to the common room which was empty, everyone was probably at dinner.

He walked to his room and stopped at the mirror, he looked a fright. His left side of his face under his brow and eye was all bloody. He grabbed the blood with a washcloth in the bathroom. After the blood washed off, he saw the pale white scar.

He wondered if it would stay or eventually fade. He sighed.

Ron collected his walkman and headphones plus a blanket. He walked downstairs to lay down in front of the fire wrapping himself in a blanket, he whistled and Valkyrie appeared from under a table.

She leaped onto the couch next to him and he stroked her soft fur. He breathed in letting music block off everything and closed his eyes.

XXX

NOTES:

Seems this last update brought some misunderstandings because of my wording. By no means is Malfoy a good person, I simply meant he was a person for Ron to analyze with his behavior. This is not a praising Malfoy fic because he's a bad person obviously. Ron does not like Malfoy so sorry if it came off that way but he's got a lot on his mind so forcing Malfoy to look like the stupid one for going after him. Malfoy is childish at this point in the story though, all he's done is try to get Ron and Harry in trouble and said some extremely ignorant and nasty names at people. What he does later is well not relavant because this changes a lot of plot elements.

Now if you don't like the idea of Malfoy changing a little then sorry this isn't for you. He's too interesting a character for me not to try my hand at using him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Think we should wake him? He looks tired."

"I thought vampires didn't need that much sleep."

Ron opened his eyes lazily to find Fred and George looking at him the couch nearby. With Valkyrie fitted snuggly in his arms as he'd cuddled her while he was asleep and a blanket over himself he didn't feel like getting up.

He was glad that the pressure and the headache he'd felt before had lifted, however. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's just 8:30" George responded.

"Are you- well Hermione and Harry said you were probably really overwhelmed earlier?" Fred said.

Ron was quiet for a beat.

"I was before but I feel okay now, I just needed to get out of everything for a moment" Ron replied. He sat up slowly, Valkyrie seemed to wake up too then and grumbled. Ron pets her head and she sighed moving over to his lap.

"Ah, so it's like when you shut everything out then?" George suggested.

"We also heard what you did that hippogriff, sounded pretty fantastic," Fred said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ron sighed "well I better get started on my homework before Don comes to collect me."

"We meant it as one but good luck," the twins said in tandem, a common occurrence that Ron swore they had to practice. No way it was just luck every time. Ron smiled when a thought came to mind, if he didn't know any better he'd say the twins were worried about him.

He walked upstairs to get his bag, his nose picked up something off. Hermione's cat was in front of Scabber's cage, staring it down. "Crookshanks?" he said and the cat looked up at him then dashed away.

Scabber's looked fine if not frightened. He shook his head ignoring the strange happenstance, it wasn't news that Hermione's cat was bonkers.

Ron collect his bag and walked down to a table to find Ron and Hermione down there. "Hey Ron, feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Loads" Ron replied with a smile taking a seat "hows Don's class Hermione?" he asked.

"Fine, what about Divination?" she asked.

"Well…" Harry began to explain about the grim and how eccentric Trelawney was,

"Hm… from what I've read, divination isn't an exact science," Hermione said opening yet another book in her extraordinarily large stack of them.

"Yeah, it's probably not a big deal," Ron said. "Besides Trelawney's on the batty side anyway, don't let it get to you, Harry,"

Harry sighed and nodded. Hermione seemed to have more homework than the rest of them combined.

"Hermione, isn't Ancient Runes at the same time as Romanian?" he asked looking at her notes.

"Don't be silly," she said, flushing "how are you doing writing for Transfiguration?" she asked quickly shifting the subject. Well, whatever was going on, something was curious, she smelled like sand.

It wasn't like a bad smell but considering how she normally smelled (like a combination of shampoo and like a whole library of dusty books) it was odd. Once again he let it go, for now, no point in interrogating her.

They worked on homework, Ron reading his book and making notes the book whether or not he had to. After doing it for all his subjects over the summer it had become a habit.

It took a bit longer but it was much easier to look at his notes then to look back at a book to get information for writing his essays. "Wow, Ron," Hermione said looking at his notebook.

"Yeah, Donovan has me doing notes for every subject and every book" Ron explained.

"Do you have to bookmark the pages? That's your only notebook" Harry asked, looking up.

"Actually, Don had it charmed so when I close it, the content of the pages rearrange itself by subject" Ron explained.

"He'll need to teach me how to do that," Hermione said. "I've been carrying so many books around because- um I mean I've got a bunch of notebooks. Really they add up."

"Er, right," Ron said "my mom was pretty happy to not have to buy much parchment paper. Except for my essays."

"Ah," Harry nodded, Ron finished his homework after Harry did. Hermione went to the library after Ron and Harry finished theirs. Ron played a few games of chess with Harry who lost, of course. "So… Ron, we don't know about Mr. Grey" Harry said after his second time losing.

"I know, I'll talk to him tonight about maybe setting a time to have tea with you two or something," Ron promised.

"Yeah, well tell me, what's he like?" he asked.

"Well… he's kind of like if my brother Bill had the wisdom and intelligence of Dumbledore. He's really very nice but he's also kind of strict, he says that he will hold me to higher standards so I have to keep good grades. And I want to make him proud, he's strangely endearing" Ron said.

"Hm, I can't really picture him," Harry said.

"You'll see eventually…" he paused as some Gryffindor girls started giggling. He turned to glance at them and Ron immediately glanced to Harry. "Looks like you've got some fans" he commented.

Harry coughed out a laugh "Ron, they're not even focusing on me" he said.

Ron blinked then flushed "Harry, you're having me on."

Ron had always been Harry's shadow, dim enough to blend with everything else. It was jarring because it wasn't like he was cast into the light but become so dark he was the night to Harry's daylight.

Harry shook his head "um well, don't take this the wrong way, I don't fancy you or anything but girls have noticed that your I dunno handsome." Ron's jaw fell open "Don't give me that look, I feel like it's a vampire thing."

"Not so, not all vampires are quite so blessed. It may have to do with Ron's fat cells depleting from his body. Vampires by nature cannot get fat as blood is a perfect food product" they both turned to find Donovan behind them.

Harry glanced at his mentor like he was trying to figure him out. Ron forgot in that moment how intimidating he probably looked. He was so tall too, taller than Snape even with red eyes he must paint a sinister look to someone who didn't know him.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, Mr. Potter" Don explained.

"That's alright, sir, I understand" Harry replied.

"Good," Don commented giving Harry an interested gaze. Ron tensed, this whole scene was really awkward.

"You're early" Harry added.

Don smiled "yes, actually I wondered if I might borrow him for some special training. I've been slightly negligent showing him the physical abilities of vampires" he said glancing at Ron.

Ron couldn't imagine his mentor ever being negligent about anything ever, but he didn't comment. "I'm done with my homework," he said.

"As expected, then let's go" Don stood up "do forgive me, Mr. Potter,"

Ron stood up "er that's alright, er Professor" Harry said in light confusion.

"I look forward to getting to know you," Don said.

Ron nodded at Harry then whistled "Valkyrie, come" he said. His now medium size pup bounded up, springing to follow him. "So um… that was interesting," Ron asked as they strode quickly down the steps toward the castle courtyard.

"I'm curious about Harry Potter" Don responded easily "I want to know what he's like."

"Join the club," Ron said and Don chuckled.

"I didn't mean in general, I meant as a person, as your friend. The same with Ms. Granger, they are important to you so I should get to know them."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Your friends say a lot about you." Ron had to really think about that one, what did he mean? He flushed in hesitation, should he keep asking questions even if he didn't understand the answer. "You don't understand," Don stated.

Ron shook his head "no" he said.

"Those you surround yourself with shape who you are; negative or positive other people are what causes us to change. Your family is typically not chosen but your friends are. Who you chose has a lot to do with character," he explained.

"Harry chose to be my friend," Ron said not necessarily to his mentor but as a statement. He was thinking back to Harry rejecting Malfoy's hand for his "And we chose Hermione, I never thought about it that way" he admitted. He didn't mention how it took a while for Ron to stop being horrible to her. To be fair she was rubbing Ron's mistakes in his face.

"Hm," Don said "as much as I would like to hear about your friends some more later, it's time I gave you some physical lessons. I heard about the incident earlier" he said.

"With uh the hippogriff? Yeah, I hadn't realized I was that strong" he said.

"It's a good thing that you didn't squeeze however or you would have a dead hippogriff on your hands. As I said it was my oversight on not walking you through physical training. It's a wonder you haven't gripped something and shattered it," he explained.

Ron couldn't think of a moment like that "so I could break someone's hand if I'm not careful?" he asked.

"To say the least, that's not to say everything needs a light touch. There is awareness when we use our strength. I'm assuming you felt your own strength when you grabbed that hippogriff?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said.

"Then there you are, never use your strength against human or ordinary animals unless you intend to do some real damage," he explained. Ron frowned, he still couldn't gauge what that was.

"So how do we train?" he asked.

"We'll start with stamina, I expect you to do this every day. I'm sure you are familiar with Quidditch training so today we'll run three laps around Hogwarts" he said.

"Fine," he said "but uh I'm not really dressed for athletics," he said.

"As barbaric as it sounds, we'll run barefoot and well it'll be good to learn to run no matter what your wearing," he said.

"Won't that hurt?" he asked.

"Perhaps" his professor allowed while taking his shoes off. Then his coat off until he was left in his trousers and a button-up shirt. Ron did the same feeling misplaced and Valkyrie started to get excited standing and wagging her tail.

They started running at a light job, Valkyrie was having the time of her life of course. Maybe she needed the time to run more often, the grass part wasn't so bad but they went over the sand near the lake and the rocky parts are where his feet ached.

He flushed as some elder girls pointed at them running and started giggling.

Halfway through Don sped up into a faster jog and Ron sped up to keep up. After his first lap, he was breathing heavier than he'd done since he'd turned. His feet burned and he ground his teeth to ignore it. Halfway through their second Don was running fast, probably as fast as he could and Ron struggled.

He turned to see Valkyrie running but unable to keep up with them. His lungs burned and his legs ached from running at full speed to keep up with his mentor. When they stopped Ron flopped over onto his back taking in gasping breaths. A few moments later, Valkyrie caught up and laid down next to him, panting with her tongue lolling.

He laughed scratching her ears and she licked his wrist. "Excellent job," Don said taking in a deep breath in and then out, he wasn't breathing hard.

"Why am I so happy? That was the hardest thing I've ever done, my feet hurt like hell" he asked.

"Adrenaline, I expect; perhaps you aren't getting the exercise you've needed," he replied.

Ron sat up to look at his feet, they were bloody "your not hurt," he asked pointing to his feet.

His mentor inspected his feet "I've developed hard callouses" he said then waved his hand on Ron's feet and suddenly they were clean of blood. Upon inspection, they were already healing the cuts he'd received.

"Okay, but why barefoot?" he asked.

"Tradition, mainly, vampires have traditions regarding being barefoot. It is all rather archaic and dangerous but that is why I need to toughen you up" he explained.

"Right," Ron said turning to Valkyrie who's sat up with his ears perked when he did. He laughed pulling her into a hug, she licked his face. His frustrations seem to have been blown away by running with Don and his familiar.

"Well, the next thing you'll be learning is more combat skills but not today," Don said picking up his coat "you'll be learning some Romanian today but perhaps a bath before," he said.

"I'll go get my clothes then," he said taking up his shoes and cloak.

"Take your time," he said.

Ron walked around the castle barefoot, he liked the feeling of cold stone on his slightly aching feet. He passed the library but paused when he saw Hermione.

XXX

Ron's appearance was altogether familiar and completely unfamiliar. Hermione couldn't find anything significant in the library about Vampire transformations. The ones that were available were ridiculous and archaic texts that pictured Vampires as savage monsters.

The only thing that was agreed upon in the books about them was their distinctive features which Hermione was surprised to find that the stories of Dracula and other legends weren't far off at all.

Pointed ears, bright eyes, and fangs were certainly how Ron looked now. He was so different but he was still utterly Ron. Everything seemed to pale or darken. His skin pale and seemed to glow under the light like it repelled the sun. It was a bit like he was illuminated inside.

His hair was darker and less ginger and more of a dark red. His eyelashes were darker too, she recalled that Ron had white lashes. It was quite common since much of the Weasley family did as well. But now they were coal-black and contrasted with molten silver and gold irises.

Hermione could now understand how arresting it was to be in a vampire's presence. Everything about him had this strange intensity now. Ron stood out to her before but not everyone else.

But there had always been this dismissal that people had toward him. Like he was just an extra in his family but now anyone could pick him out in any crowd. Ron was different from his family, he was their Ron.

"I bumped into Ron Weasley in the hallway" she paused in her reading ofVampires: Monsters or misunderstood?

It sounded like a first-year and there was conspiratorial tone in the boy's voice. "The vampire?" another boy asked.

"Yes, I was going around the corner and I bumped into him and fell on the floor. I was terrified he was going to eat me or something" the boy said.

"What did happen?" a girl's voiced joined in.

"Nothing, he just pulled on his arm to bring me upright. He's really strong. Anyway, he just pulled me up and said 'careful' and walked away. His eyes really are silver and gold by the way" the boy's voice got excited.

"Ooh what they were like? He's so tall and handsome, I bet their beautiful" the girl added.

"Or scary" the other boy suggested.

"Both, they looked like real melted metal," the boy said.

Hermione suppressed the urge to laugh, to hear Ron talked about was similar to how Harry was spoken about. It was strange.

"Uh hi, Hermione" she jumped spinning around to find Ron standing barefoot holding his shoes and cloak with Valkyrie at his side. His pale skin flushed high at his cheekbones and at his pointed ears. Some things never changed really.

"Hi Ron," she said, he sat down across from her "so you heard what they...?" she whispered and Ron nodded.

"I suppose in the scheme of things, it's a bit complimentary," he said.

"Right," she said then Ron's eyes flicked to her book and oh darn she was holding it right where he could see the spine. She put it down "this is the only book in the library with any real basis," she flushed.

"Oh no, I was just looking," Ron said "honestly I haven't been taught all that much about vampires yet anyway," he said. Hermione huffed.

"Honestly, Ron, If it was me I'd learn all I could," Hermione said.

"Well I've got you to learn everything so why do I need to do it?" he asked with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ronald" she said.

"Hermione," Ron said in the same even tone. She pursed her lips together but she couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Stop that," she said.

"Stop what?" Ron raised both eyebrows with a twinkle in his eye.

"Making me laugh, this is very serious" she laughed "Merlin, we haven't gone back and forth in ages. I missed it" she said.

"You want me to argue with you?" he asked.

She had a feeling she'd regret it but "yes, it's fun" she admitted but at the moment she didn't regret it at all with the smile he gave her. Somehow his teeth were a little cute.

"Alright then I promise to argue," he said noting her deadpanned look. "But for now I just dropped in to say hello before I met with Don again. He stood up, forgetting about the first years behind him who stared at him then.

He sensed the eyes but he didn't look "um Ron, why are you barefoot?" she asked.

"Running around the castle, I'll explain later. Have fun with your book I suppose, let me know if it decides I'm a monster or not," he said turning around.

A first-year Ravenclaw student nearly dropped her book at the sight of him at the check out counter. He smiled and winked at her causing her to look away. Maybe Fred and George were right, this was kind of fun.

He grabbed some pajamas and head to the bathroom. Donovan was already in the bath when he showed up. He sank into the large tub across from him, the heat felt amazing.

"This going to our tradition then?" Ron asked, Valkyrie laid by the bath, her tail thumping as she watched Ron lie back against the massive tub's wall.

"Sure, I think I will enjoy this tradition" Don explained sighed as he leaned to wet his hair.

Ron turned his attention to Valkyrie, she scrambled to her feet and walked closer. He glanced at her and she whined, he laughed and reached up to scratch behind her ears. "You big baby, hard to believe you aren't a dog at all," he said.

"She's taken to you well," Don suggested.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Hence why vampires admire these animals, wolves inspire unending loyalty. Valkyrie is a fitting name I must say" Don said scrubbing his hair.

"Ginny's idea, really, she's good at naming things," Ron said.

"Your siblings are all rather clever, I'm sure your mother is proud," he said.

"Yeah, I think so but sometimes I feel like I don't measure up. Like just because she had me before the girl she's always wanted. I used to wish I was a girl so maybe she'd love me more."

"From what I have seen, you are loved very fiercely by your mother. You know my wife wanted a girl when she was pregnant with my son" Don began.

"Yeah? How old is your son?" Ron asked.

"Hm… he's only a little older than you. She'd hoped for a girl but when she got a boy instead she was still just as happy. She'd, of course, refused for another child, it was a difficult pregnancy, my son was a large baby" he explained smiling.

Ron nodded, maybe that made things harder "so she's not still disappointed she never had a girl?" he asked. "Also, your wife is human?"

Don shook his head "She used to be and now she is a vampire. No, my son had long hair for years as a child and as a teenager. My wife had her fun with his hair and he grew to like it. Vampires aren't so strict about gender as wizards are. So much of her jewelry goes missing so my son can wear it" he shrugged.

Ron was a little surprised "my mum isn't very happy with Bill because he wears his hair long and ears pierced" he said.

"Yes, well vampires are simply fond of jewelry," he said.

"Do you think I could get away with it?" Ron asked.

"If you like," Don said.

"I like Bill's piercings, their kind of, I dunno, cool" Ron said "yours are too" he added glancing at Don's small silver hoops.

"I think at some point we do things beyond the judgment of our parents. It's really up to you" Don said.

"Yeah… maybe" Ron nodded then sighed "so Harry and Hermione wanted to have tea with you sometime this week and make a kind of weekly thing too so they get to know you," he said rising out the bath. Valkyrie sprang up, picking up his towel for him.

He took it and wrapped himself in it "alright, I agree to that" Don said staying in the bath to rinse his hair.

"Great, then how about during the weekend? Sunday afternoon?" Ron asked.

"I'll put it on my schedule" Don agreed.

"Great" Ron replied then headed off to get dressed. Heading the room of requirement and pouring tea, Don explained his next lesson.

"I'm going to teach you to speak Romanian" his mentor explained "many vampires won't speak English so to interact with them as you need to, several languages need to learn. For now, it's Romanian and you will need to learn French."

"Should I have switched to take Romanian with you then?" he asked.

"No, I am biased towards you so I may give you more attention than the rest of my students so you'll have to be taught privately."

"Oh," Ron said.

"However we're just going to do something different, for at least an hour each day we're going to speak in Romanian. I'm going to teach you phrases then we'll be off. We're going to hold a conversation every day like this" he said.

"Okay," he agreed. The rest of the hours were spent with Ron butchering pronunciation until he got it right and then forgetting phrases constantly. Why was this so difficult.

"Excellently done, the next time we'll pick up from the beginning with introductions," he said.

"That didn't go so well" he admitted.

"It's your first day, have patience" Don chuckled "can you make it through the night without your dinner or do you need it now?" he asked.

"I'll just have it for breakfast," he said, "I think I'll turn in though, I've got options in the morning," he said.

"Ah, then good luck" Don replied. He nodded then head for Gryffindor tower with Valkyrie at his side, he walked along the castle corridors. His sight was excellent, he was still getting used to not having to use a light when walking around.

He turned a corner and jumped a little to find Professor Lupin "you startled me, hello Professor Lupin" he said.

"Sorry, just doing some patrolling, I'm assuming you were with Professor Grey?" he asked.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Ah, then on your way to Gryffindor Tower," he said, "Should I walk you back?"

"Yes, sir and no, you don't have to. Promise" he said.

"Right then, goodnight" Lupin replied and Ron said goodbye and they parted ways. He only noticed as he arrived at the Fat Lady that he hadn't been walking around with a lit-up wand. Weird.

_PLEASE Review_


	8. Chapter 8

Ron could smell it before he even stepped a toe into the DADA classroom. It was an incredibly foul smell that he could akin to spoiled milk and gnomes. He immediately brought up his cloak to cover his nose. He was just glad he wore his cloak, everyone else seemed happy to go without it but he'd been cold lately.

"Do you smell that?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to him puzzled "no? What's it smell like?" he asked. Ron wrinkled his nose trying not to breathe in.

"That, Mr. Weasley, is our topic of class today. Sorry for the smell but some creatures we study in defense tend to be a bit rank to the well-trained nose" Professor Lupin explained.

"Professor, can vampires track invisible creatures too?" Padma asked curiously.

"Yes, they can smell its presence. A vampire scent is as good as their eyesight" Remus responded with glancing to Ron who nodded.

"What about polyjuice potion?" Harry asked and Ron turned to him.

"Ah that's where it's tricky, someone a vampire has never met before and therefore has no basis scent for they wouldn't make a difference in defining if someone is polyjuiced" Remus replied.

"But if they knew them? And what dark curses?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't mistake Harry or Hermione's scent for another" Ron replied and that was that. It was true since he was recently blending scent with sight in his mind for his friends. Harry Potter, a short scruffy haired boy with glasses, the scent of smoke and pine-scented shampoo. Hermione, a beautiful puffy haired goddess with a minty fresh scent and dusty books.

"There you are and I'm unable to say if they could tell if someone were imperiused or not. Now let's start class" Professor Lupin explained. They eventually were half circled around a wobbling dresser.

Ron kept his cloak up to filter the scent since it was quite nauseating. Hermione held up her handkerchief and he flushed taking it to place over his nose instead. "Thanks" he whispered, it was much better to focus on Hermione's smell instead of the overpowering stench of the creature.

"Now who can tell me what this is?" Lupin asked gesturing to the dresser.

Of course, Hermione is able to answer before any of them can. It was a boggart that took the form of something one fears most. Ron immediately hated this creature, preparing himself for a gigantic spider.

They lined up, Lupin let them go off on their own casting the spell ridikulous as each person's fear stared them straight in the eye. Ron stepped up waiting to see his 8 legged friends but when it transformed it was short and smaller. The mist dissipated and a copy of himself stood before him.

Ron's heart stopped and felt as if he'd been plunged into ice water, its eyes glowed red with red running down his mouth and dripping from his claws. "R-ridikulus" he said but he couldn't imagine anything funny so it didn't work.

Hermione stepped in front of him and the boggart dissolved into a large piece of paper with a big T on it for Troll. He stifled a smile as if that would ever happen to the brilliant and grade paranoid Hermione Granger.

She dissipated it into confetti and turned to him with wide eyes. He shook his head "later" he whispered and they went through class until the end. Harry, unfortunately, didn't get his turn to go.

"Mr. Weasley, could you see me for a moment?" Professor Lupin said. Ron nodded glancing at Harry and Hermione.

"We'll meet you in the common room," Hermione said.

"Alright" he said. They sat in Lupin's office with a few interesting objects around.

"I take it you were caught off guard by the form the boggart took" the Professor mentioned.

"Yes sir," he said rubbing his right shoulder, he was feeling cold from the encounter. He felt as if he'd just had another encounter with a dementor "I have a fear of spiders" he said.

"So you expected a spider but when it turned into yourself you were taken back," Lupin said offering a cup of tea he'd recently brewed. Ron took the cup, relishing the warmth of the cup. "I can understand that though, being afraid of yourself," he said.

"Doesn't that just prove how selfish I am?" he asked, he was trembling, his body temperature just couldn't seem to warm up.

Lupin stood up to walk around to him, he took off his shabby but warm cloak to place it over him. "No, rather I think it proves how much you care for others. The fact that you are wary means that your fear won't become a reality" he said.

Ron pulled the cloak tighter to himself "I shouldn't be so cold" he said.

"Vampires have lower body temperatures than humans. It's one reason why some still call them the undead because, by human temperature standards, you should be dead. I think how feel may have to do with it as well. You need to wear more clothing than you are," Lupin told him.

A knock on the door had them both looking up "come in" Lupin said straightening a bit. Don walked in with a more openly concerned expression than he'd ever seen him wear before.

"I heard that perhaps my mentee dealt with a troubling experience," he said.

Professor Lupin sighed then nodded "you are very aware of your student, then I will leave Ron to you," he turned to Ron "but if you should want anything, I am around."

"Thank you, Professor," Ron said standing up then reluctantly took off the warm cloak to hand it to him. Don noticed his tremble however and replaced it with his own.

"I was telling Ron he needs to wear more clothing," Lupin asked Don.

Don nodded his head "I will be sure to instruct him. Thank you, Remus," he said tilting his head in a slight bow.

"Of course" Lupin replied.

Ron sidled close to his mentor as they walked "your experience with a boggart was unpleasant?" he asked.

"You always seem to show up at exactly the right time," Ron said.

"I've been that before," he chuckled. "I think part of it is luck, the other half is intuition and attention."

"I don't want to talk it right now though, later," he said.

"Alright," Don chuckled "was I too hasty in showing up?" he asked.

"Maybe a little, I may be really young to you but I can take care of myself," Ron said.

"Speaking of which, it's starting to get colder in the evenings lately. I know you have your clothing however, I am tempted to have my wife send my son's old clothing. He was around your size at 13. They will be a little less worn" Don began to explain. "Ah not that your clothing isn't acceptable, however…"

It was interesting to see how Donovan could get nervous, as many lectures as he gave and how knowledgable he was on many different fronts, he tended to branch off topic sometimes. He was just so well spoken that most people never noticed. Don tended to rant and he was a bit like Hermione sometimes.

"I'd like that" Ron interrupted him, not hearing about a third of his commentary on the merits of wearing well-worn clothing.

"And- oh excellent, I'll get them sent then" he replied. "Well, then I suppose I'll leave you once we reach the tower. We'll talk later then, I just wanted to see how you were" he said.

"I'm okay I think," he said, Don nodded and he dropped him off. Ron handed Don his cloak despite that he was still a bit cold. Maybe the temperature really had dropped without him noticing or the dementors all around them were affecting the castle.

Harry and Hermione met him when he came inside, Hermione pulled him into a hug. He flushed, he wanted to take in her warmth and her scent was intoxicating. "Your freezing," she said after she let go and took his hands in hers and pressed her hands to his own.

Harry plucked a blanket from the couch and threw it on his shoulders. "I guess it dropped a few degrees and maybe you noticed?" he said.

"I guess it's sweaters from now on until summer," Ron said, taking his hands back to pull to the blanket to himself. "Well, I think I'll just…"

"Oh no you won't" Hermione interrupted with a stern look "you will be telling us what that boggart was about," she said.

Ron shook his head "oh like we talk about Harry's fear of dementors? And your phobia of failing?" he asked, he felt the need to defend himself. He didn't want her probing him because then she'd know about how terrified he was.

Harry flinched a bit with a frown "Ron, we just want to help."

"I don't want it, really I can deal with it myself" he lowered his voice, the monster he'd faced was himself. He'd prefer to battle a basilisk or Fluffy honestly. "Just let it go, please" he added.

There was a tense silence that had Ron

"Fine" Hermione said dejectedly, crossing her arms "but we're here when you need it. You have us, Ron, no matter what happens. You know that" she said and he nodded, he knew she believed it but he wasn't sure how she'd feel if she knew how he dreamt.

"So um, Ron are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Harry tried a new topic to take the tension out of them.

"I think it may not be a good idea considering I'm not sure of my control. I might accidentally puncture the quaffle with my nails of something," he answered.

"Your probably better off, but no reason we can't have a brilliant match on our own, right?" Harry asked.

"Only if I get to be the keeper?" Ron tried for a smile.

Xxx

Everyone's favorite class this year became Defense of course and Ron learned to layer up in his button-ups, sweater, and cloak as the air cooled down.

His Romanian was still needing a lot of polish and Don had him run every day as well as going through what he called 'Martial Arts.' He learned how to punch and kick and throw someone over his shoulder. Honestly, it felt ridiculous because he was a wizard, not a troll.

He did it anyway and he could feel the result as his smooth stomach began to harden and get some definition. He was also seeing some result in other classes, his essays were coming back to him with E's rather than the usual A he normally got and expected.

Snape's class was becoming tolerable and he'd even mentioned once that the Magical Burn salve that he turned in was "Regrettably superb". Ron had nearly dropped books right then.

It was getting to be Halloween soon and Ron still heard complaints from Malfoy about his disastrous run-in with buckbeak. Would he never give it a rest?

The night after Hogsmede, Hogwarts was thrown into a frenzy where the Fat Lady went missing and proclaimed she had seen Sirius Black. They were on lockdown and as soon as they had combed the ground and let students sleep in their own beds, Scabber's went missing.

"Aren't you upset?" Harry asked him after he'd discovered his pet rat had gone missing.

"I feel like I should more upset than I am. It's just… I dunno I have this weird feeling that something wasn't right with him" It had been several weeks and no sign of Scabbers so he wondered if he should count him as lost forever. "Maybe I'm just being cold."

Harry just pat him on the back and shook his head. The weather took a turn for the worst when it began to rain a lot but of course, Don didn't let Ron take a breath from training. The training in the full rain, soaked to the bone and a little cold but the hot bath afterward sort of the made it worth it.

"Have you noticed anything around the castle?" Ron asked as he leaned against the bath wall. Valkyrie, now the size of a mastiff but a few months shy of full size, licked his ear.

"You mean have I noticed Sirius Black," Don responded, "unfortunately I have not and unless I were to meet him my nose would fail to pick him up."

"It's strange that my rat went missing the moment that there was the word of Sirius Black," he said, "he's never done that before, acting so strange since this year."

"Perhaps it's your new status."

"I thought that too" Ron sighed.

"Hm… then just be aware, perhaps the answer may turn up," Don said.

Sorry, just a short chapter this time. The next one may be soon though.


	9. Chapter 9

Don surprisingly came to find him early one morning and it wasn't to deliver his daily blood. "Your clothes have arrived, I thought you might like some warmer clothing on a day like this," he said.

Ron stood up looking back at Harry who looked nervous for the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor match today and wouldn't eat. "You go," Harry said.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I will be fine," Harry sighed.

"Eat something alright, I'll be cheering on with the rest later," Ron told him then pressed a biscuit into Harry's hand and he begrudgingly took a bite. He nodded to Don then and they left.

"My wife might have been overzealous and sent almost everything, it's in my quarters. It might be easier for you to simply try on some and slowly go through it," Don explained.

"Alright," Ron agreed, when they arrived he was astounded by the large armoirs that held the clothes.

"They came shrunk and well as you can see" Don gestured to them. Don took charge and pulled out some trousers first and began to lay them on the bed. "Go into the bathroom and try them on" he instructed.

Ron tried on a few of them and found 1 pair did truly fit them perfectly. "Well it's about expected, the rest can be saved when your a little taller as I'm sure you will get considering your brother's heights."

Don went through several shirts like button-ups and sweaters then vests which Ron wasn't sure about since he'd never worn them before. "Really? I consider it a must," Don said.

"No money for extra fabrics" Ron shrugged.

"Ah, well it looks good on you so I insist you keep for special occasions. Let's see" he then began to browse through coats and cloaks.

So that was how ended up with a practically new cobalt wool coat that went past his knees. It was incredibly warm and fit him better than anything had before.

"I can really have this?" he asked, the coat didn't really even looked worn at all.

"Of course, it's a good thing we kept them honestly," Don said with a smile. "It's just unfortunate that the shoes don't fit, your boots are falling apart" he said.

"Thanks," Ron said unable to keep a grin from his face, he was happy to get some clothes "um do you think that coat that's too small would fit Ginny?" Hers was looking more grey than white these days and it was fraying on the bottom.

"Hm well if it doesn't we could get it tailored" Don suggested.

"No, I could do it if I need to," Ron said and Don blinked.

"You could?"

"Sure, I can sew well enough. With clothes as old as mine, things tend to rip and buttons fall off. Can't exactly wait around all year until I get home for mum to do it, now can I?" Ron said

"That is admirable," Don said "then that coat can be considered hers," he said.

"Great, then we should go to the match then," Ron said.

"Excellent" Don said.

Xxx

Ron met Hermione in the common room before the match and she stood from the coach in her coat, hat, scarf, and unopened umbrella. "Ron you look…"

"Don's son had some nice hand me downs," he said.

"They look good on you. Well let's head to match then" she said, he nodded. It was coming down hard from the very beginning of the match. "I don't like this, this wind could rip someone right off their broom" she commented.

"Yeah and look at the dementors," Ron said, they were closer to the field. His nerves were tingling and it wasn't the cold or the rain.

"Ron, can you see anything in this mess?" Hermione asked, with it raining buckets he could see how it might be difficult to see but his eyesight was quite a bit better.

"I can but it's not looking good…" he leaned in as Harry seemed to freeze in midair, his line of sight was strange. He wasn't looking for the snitch.

He followed it and spotted a dark figure on an empty section of bleachers. A black dog, his heart froze for a second and as if the dog felt his gaze, he met its grey eyes.

"Potter's seen the snitch!" he turns away from it, watching Harry dive for it. It's colder than before, ice was beginning the coat the bottom of the pitch. Dementor invaded the space and Harry's suddenly slowed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said then they both screamed when Harry fell off his broom and plummeted towards the ground.

"LEVICORPUS!" Dumbledore's voice boomed loud and the spell shot out all the way across the field to catch Harry before he could hit the ground. Ron vaulted over the bleacher bar, not caring that it was a good 10 feet to the ground.

He landed on his feet easily and bolted to him, ignoring the twenty or so dementors swirling above him. He took Harry in his arms as the spell released gravity back into Harry. His body was shivering a bit but it wasn't difficult to see why: falling 50 feet and being soaked to the bone will do that.

Dumbledore's silvery phoenix Patronus swirled around them, fending off the dementors and Hermione made it to him. "Do you think it's like?"

"Yeah" he agreed, it was like that time in the train. Dementors affected Harry like no one else and Ron thought that maybe it was because no one had such sadness and loneliness almost their entire lives like Harry.  
He was a boy who was so ecstatic to get something as simple as chocolate frogs and a sweater for Christmas. "Let's go," he said.

Madam Hooch met them briefly to instruct them but they hardly needed it. They knew where to take him, "he's not heavy?" Hermione asked as they walked up the staircase.

"Not really," Ron replied "just a bit awkward."

"You really did get strong," she said.

As they neared the infirmary, Harry half woke up "Ron?" he asked, his teeth chattered still.

"Harry, just stay asleep for it until we can get you dry and into a bed," Hermione told him and Harry closed his eyes again

Harry leaned himself against his chest almost seeking warmth "if he's trying to get body heat from me, he really must be cold" he said.

"Ron, he's soaked, of course, he is," Hermione remarked.

They got Harry to the infirmary and Madam Rosemerta had dry and in PJs in the blink of an eye. She buried him in blankets muttering about bloody dementors causing her students hypothermia.

Then the Quidditch team came in, Fred carrying something in cloth. "Ron, you were downright terrifying out there" George commented.

"I dunno who was worse, Dumbledore or you" Fred added.  
"Me?" Ron asked confused, did he really show angry he was. He couldn't believe dementors with the game and Harry had almost had a run-in with death so he wasn't exactly happy but he didn't think he let it show.

"Oh, you look pissed. Eyes glowing and stuff, it was downright eerie because people could hardly see anything except your glowing eyes." Lee said.

Ron didn't respond, he still hadn't figured out that but he'd have to ask Don about it. It seemed to happen when he was in intense situations, was it like dilation for others?

It was then Harry chose to wake up and Hermione shoved chocolate at him as he sat up. Harry looked heartbroken when Fred revealed his smashed to pieces broomstick.

Ron wished he could buy a new one right then, wished with all his heart he had the money for it. Anything to get that defeated look off Harry's face.

Xxx

After the disaster Quidditch match and then the day at Hogsmede Harry's mood was currently at it's worst. Ron found it best to leave him alone though instead of hounding him to talk like Hermione attempted.

They told him not to go looking for Black and so as he listened to that, then he'd at least handled something. Harry was a bit like a timer, you stare it to stare too long and it feels like it's been forever and you walk away it goes off. Harry would explode sooner or later and he just needed to wait.

He sat in McGonagall's class where they sat transfiguring goldfish into marbles. Ron sighed as his fish merely became rounded instead of a marble. He looked at his text which explained once again in detail his movement.

He wrote it in his book and simplified it. Maybe this time, he cleared his throat and waved his wand in a simple circular pattern then flicked down. He practiced once then voiced "Rollovia," the fish rounded out completely and sunk to the bottom as a perfected marble.

He smiled then performed the reverse movement "aivollor" he said with his movement and it became a goldfish again.

"Excellent, very well done Mr. Weasley" McGonagall spoke up. He looked up, he hadn't even known she'd been watching so closely "I will award 5 points for Gryffindor."

Ron flushed "thanks Professor," he said.

"You've been doing well this year and I advise you stick whatever method you've used. Your essay was well done" she said handing it back. It had a large red O for Outstanding on it, he almost didn't believe it.

It was better than anything he'd ever gotten before, maybe Don had a point. If he put in the effort he could do get an O every time. No, he wouldn't fixate on it, he was no Hermione.

As soon as class let out, Hermione disappeared to who knows where and Harry ran off to Quidditch practice. He sighed but was stopped by Filch who gripped his arm "Dumbledore needs to speak to you" he said.  
"Why?" Ron asked and moved his arm out of Filch's grip.

"Doesn't matter to you, you'll go to the Headmaster and now," he shoved him towards his office and Ron speed up to move. He couldn't even begin to know why he'd be needed. Harry was clearly fine, he'd seen him and the same with Hermione.

He arrived at the office and Filch sent him up then left. He climbed the winding steps and Dumbledore met him at the door. He looked slightly serious and Hagrid sat on a chair as well. Two men in suits, probably from the Ministry also stood in the office as well.

Draco Malfoy sat and Lucius Malfoy stood; Ron began to feel nervous. Was he in trouble, for what? Throwing Malfoy against the ground to avoid a hippogriff. Had he violated a rule between wizards and vampires? Where was Don to mediate?

"Ah, the Weasley the vampires have tainted," Lucius commented. "Pity that pureblood was muddied but at least it was a blood traitor," he said.

"Lucius, Mr. Weasley's status is of no importance in this discussion. I have allowed you to conduct an interview. It may be wise not to insult the one you hope to receive answers from," Dumbledore responded.

Ron turned to Dumbledore hoping to get an answer as to what this is all about "Draco Malfoy believes that the hippogriff is a danger to him and his fellow students. The Ministry would like to ask some questions" he said.

Ron was relieved at first but the anger rose like a spark from a fire "you snake!" he hissed at Malfoy then received a pointed look from Dumbledore and he sat back.

He let it stew instead of showing it "very well, Rosen" Lucius said and one of the two men stepped forward.

"Ahem, we are currently inspecting the incident in which a hippogriff very nearly took the head of several students. Mr. Malfoy Younger has stated you played a key involvement" Rosen, a very old and surly man began.

Ron glanced at Malfoy who sported a rather triumphant smirk upon his stupid face. "I did," he said evenly.

"And what role did you play in the incident" Rosen asked.

"His Savior" Ron deadpanned "Malfoy, uh Draco decided to approach Buckbeak"

"Who?" Rosen asked.

"The name of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Anyway, he approached him despite the explicit and direct instruction by Hag- I mean Professor Hagrid not to." Ron said and Hagrid flushed, fidgeting with his coat.

"And what is next?" he prompted.

Ron hesitated, could this get someone in trouble "Hippogriffs are proud creatures and he didn't take well to Draco taunting him so he stood on his hind legs," he said.

"Surely you aren't suggesting that a mere creature could understand it was being made fun of" Lucius commented.

"It's not stupid, you don't go around sticking your hand in a Crup's food bowl do you?" Ron asked, outraged.

"You watch your tone, you flea," Lucius said. Ron could hardly think straight. What did he just call him?

"Do not be insulting my students. Continue, please" Dumbledore said.

"Fine, I shoved Malfoy back and faced Buckbeak" Ron said.

"And you remained unscathed?" Rosen asked writing the details in his book. "How did it react?"

"He tried to attack" Malfoy commented, "Weasley grabbed his beak to force him down and the chicken ran away."

"Young Mr. Malfoy, if you cannot be silent perhaps it is best for you to wait outside" Dumbledore said, how the hell did he remain so unbothered all the time?

Malfoy smirk dropped and he fell quiet "is that correct?" Rosen asked writing it down and Ron nodded. "In Mr. Malfoy the younger's account, he said you were injured a cut above your brow."

Ron hesitated, Hagrid was sure to get into trouble if he told him the truth but he wasn't sure he had a choice "it was a little scratch, not much blood" he said.

"Were you sent to the infirmary?"

"No. I mean, it's not necessary and I had a headache at the time. I heal within 10 minutes on most of my scratches" Ron said feeling like he was completely fumbling his words.

"Did your professor instruct you to?"

Ron's panic rose, he didn't want to get Hagrid fired, "I never mentioned it to him."

"You mean after facing off against a dangerous animal, your Professor never checked to see if both of his students were in fact well?" Rosen asked. He was cold all of a sudden, icy, he felt like the more he spoke the more he was sinking.

"He knew if Malfoy were hurt, he'd make a show of it. He wouldn't take it silently and I… Hermione, um my friend Hermione would force me to go," he said.

"Hm… well, I think we have all we need so you are free to go" Lucius said dismissively and Ron felt as if he'd signed Hagrid's own release form. And there was nothing he could do.

"Professor?" Ron turned to Dumbledore who gave him an even look, one he didn't really know how to take.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," he said and Ron stood to leave. His stomach twisted with all these emotions of anger and confusion and guilt. He wandered the halls without thinking about where he was going.

He absently found himself at the doors facing the Forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut.

He gazed out at it and stopped when he noticed something lurking nearby. He watched the dark figure whose shape was a black dog, his thought that maybe it was Valkyrie but it's legs were longer and it was a great deal thinner.

What flashed suddenly was the image of the dog from the Quidditch pitch.

He walked out into sun to look closer. The dog focused it's large, shiny black eyes at him and bolted towards him.. He wasn't sure how to react exactly, for a moment he wasn't even sure if he was really seeing it.

It was like a Grimm and personally he wasn't keen on dying but as if soon as it leapt at him, placing it's gigantic paws on his chest he was convinced it was real. His air punched out of him and within a second the dog was wrestling biting at his neck.

He shoved it away but it came back again and when he reached him he only went for his cloak. The dog tugged and his button caught his necklace and he felt a searing pain hit the exposed skin of his face and hands.

He screamed, it was being boiled alive and every second under the sun was making it worse. Suddenly he was tugged somewhere else and the pain stopped hurting as badly.

It smarted and throbbed but he was able to breathe for once. He opened his eyes in a daze and the dog stood above him holding the amulet in it's mouth.

His eyes weren't the look of an animal, even Valkyrie's intelligent eyes couldn't hold that much human sorrow. "Who are you?" he asked before his pain forced him to close his eyes.

CHAPTER NOTES:

Whoo boy, I am aware this a more accelerated and clearly diverging plotline from the original book however it's AU for a reason. If you want the book exactly, what is the point in an AU?

I'm really on a roll so I'll have the chapters out pretty soon now that I sort of know where to go from here.

Tell me what you think of the latest chapter please. Reviews give me so much happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron woke up feeling blissfully numb which he was happy to say was an improvement considering the hellish pain he was in before. Harry sat beside him in a chair doing homework "Harry" he said and he looked up.

"Ron," He looked terrible with bags under his eyes, did he sleep? Harry set his book down "how do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't feel anything, did they give me something for- for" his head was a bit foggy.

"Some strong potion for the pain, yeah. Well, I guess now you know why vampires can't do sunlight," Harry said.

"How do I look? Like a zombie? Bunch of boiled skin?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head then picked up a mirror on the desk held it out to him, Ron sat up and took it. His face looked a bit grey in places and his right side was nearly black like he was truly burnt alive. He looked like a spotted leopard.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's just in her office, let us be so long as we were quiet. What happened out there? Your clothes were torn and your amulet was broken" Harry demanded.

"Oh yes, keep this very quiet. A black dog leaped at me out of nowhere and was trying to rip my cloak" he responded while lowering his voice.

"A dog?" he whispered as his eyes widened. "You've seen it too."

"Maybe" Harry allowed, he was never very good at lying. A good thing, too, since Hermione and he needed to look after him so much.

"Harry," Ron pressed "c'mon."

"I saw one at Privet Drive, a big black dog. I thought I must have imagined it and then we had Divination and-"

"And you thought it was the Grimm," Ron said "well I definitely encountered a real dog, it tore off my amulet. It didn't mean to though because I'm pretty sure it dragged me back into the shade as soon as it realized I was in pain."

"Ron, do you think the black dog is…?" Harry asked.

They heard a gasp and they turned to find Hermione holding a plate piled with crackers, biscuits, and other goods probably from the great hall. Her eyes with wide "of course," Hermione said. They all looked at Madam Pomfrey's office and Harry took the plate before everything slid off.

"What?" Ron asked in a whisper once again.

"Dementors hunt people don't they?" Hermione said and Ron nodded "so an animal would slip right under their radar, wouldn't it?" she suggested.

Ron and Harry followed "you think Sirius Black is an animagus," Harry said what they'd all connected.

"It's why he's been able to evade every search for him and how he escaped from Azkaban in the first place," Hermione said.

"Something's not right though, say Black is an animagus and all that. Why wouldn't he go find Harry? That was what everyone is thinking, right? He's after him. As soon as he saw me, though, he bolted towards me and tried to rip into my cloak but why?" Ron said.

"Maybe he was looking for something," Harry said.

"Okay, if he was looking for something, why would he think that Ron would have it?" Hermione asked.

Harry held up a hand to get their attention "Peter Pettigrew" he said. "I saw Peter Pettigrew's name on the map a few weeks ago, I thought it was a mistake because well I was standing right in the hallway and it blew right past me. It disappeared off the map."

"Where's the map?" Ron asked.

"Snape caught me and Lupin confiscated it so Snape wouldn't,"

"Why?" Hermione asked, "what do you know?"

"The room of requirement isn't on the map, right? If Black was trying to get at my robe then he was probably looking for a rat," Ron felt his heart pounding.

"Another unregistered animagus. You think Scabber's was Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione asked.

"Is that too crazy? I'd love to be wrong," Ron said.

Hermione was pale as she shook her head "no it makes perfect sense actually, from the story Harry heard all that was left was a finger. And Scabber's is missing one of his toes." she said.

Harry sat on Ron's bed "why would an innocent person hide?" Harry asked.

"Because they aren't innocent. Harry, if I'm wrong I'm sorry and we'll do everything we can to make sure Black stays in Azkaban but what if Black was framed? What if Pettigrew was really the one to-" Hermione didn't finish.

"We have to find both of them then and find out," Harry said, his eyes blazed as they stared at the ground. Ron squeezed his shoulder as reassurance.

"We need to tell a teacher," Hermione said and immediately Ron and Harry looked up.

"No."

"If we tell someone our thoughts there's a chance they won't believe us or they do and they find Black and they lock him up. They have no reason to believe Pettigrew to be alive too" Ron said.

"If Black really killed my parents then I have no complaints but Hermione, I'm not sure yet so…"

"What about Don, he's different isn't he? He's not just a teacher, he's your mentor, you have a different relationship so he might believe you" Hermione said.

"I don't know," Ron hesitated, he would most likely believe him but he wasn't positive he would keep it to himself. "Hey, stop talking. I hear someone coming," he said hearing footsteps.

Part of his training with Don had been gauging distance with loudness and he'd begun getting the hang of it. He suspected they had to be about 500 yards down the hallway.

"I don't hear anything?" Harry said and Ron glanced at him then pointed at his own ears "oh right, I forgot, you only ever complain about smell" he said.

"Maybe if you'd shower after Quidditch practice, I wouldn't be complaining" just about everything would hit his nose, chocolate, sweat, perfume; thank goodness Hermione didn't wear any. He started to wonder if it'd be dangerous around particular nauseating scents even for normal wizards.

He was starting to realize being a vampire had a lot more downsides than he thought. He turned his head as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office then "your awake, good, any pain?" she prompted taking a cloth and bottle from her shelf.

"Uh, a little" he admitted, it was a bit like an extreme sunburn. He felt a slow pulse of pain.

"This should help" she dabbed his face with the potion she'd put on the cloth and he felt his face become cooler, it was quite nice. "I don't know what happened to have your amulet come off but I'd be careful from now on. Professor Grey has assured me they'll heal in about a week or two" she said.

"A week?" he asked, a little stunned, considering anything else had healed in an hour. Don had chosen that moment to walk in, so that's who had been walking down the hallway.

"Your lucky a week is all you need. A little longer and you'd have been dealt with Sun sickness and some serious scars that not even vampires can't help," Don sighed.

"Sun sickness?" Harry asked.

"It's also called a not so nice name called the Blood Plague" Don replied.

"Is that because it's like the Black Plague?" Hermione asked and Don nodded.

"Frighteningly similar but also opposite. Rather than a fever we get colder and begin to reject the blood we need. Few survive it if they are unfortunate to be exposed. That is why it's so important to hide from the sun" Don said.

Ron had known how important it was to keep protection under the sun. He knew how it was dangerous for vampires that it could kill him. But the Blood Plague was new but he understood why Don wouldn't want to talk about it so soon. He sounded like he knew people who'd had it happen to them.

Hermione sat next to Ron and gripped his wrist "we're never letting this happen again" she said to him and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Of course not, which is why I've decided to buy two new Moon chrystals as bracelets as well," Don said "since you are more accident-prone than any other mentee I've ever had," he said.

He held up the pale blue stones that were embedded in silver metal. They looked more like cuffs than actual bracelets, now that he thought about Don had said that Vampires were fond of jewelry. It was no wonder considering it was their protection from the sun.

Hermione took one of the bracelets and snapped it on Ron's wrist. The metal molded so it connected itself so there was no seam. Harry and Hermione leaned in "it moved" Harry said.

Ron nodded "er" he held up his wrist.

"Goblin made, very expensive but it was worthy investment considering they are nearly unbreakable. They form fit. And I'll hear no arguments about cost, money is hardly an object in my standpoint."

"But is two really necessary?" Ron asked flushing, the amulet he wore was already a bit gaudy for him but this was rich and looked a bit too good for him. It would clash with his threadbare clothes.

"Yes," Hermione and Harry responded resolutely.

"Well I would say one is enough but I hardly think you want to argue with them plus I think two cuffs are aesthetically pleasing," he said as he placed the other bracelet on Ron's other wrist.

It was a simple plain silver with the exception of a crest of a wolf "ah, that is my family's crest, it's customary that any new vampire takes the crest of their mentor. Therefore you take the Crest of the Silver Wolf" he explained.

"Wow, uh then I um I'll wear it proudly," he said, flushing. He couldn't explain it well but representing someone like Donavan Grey felt like an honor.

"I'm glad, well please get some rest. You should be released tomorrow to continue your sessions and training," Don said and Ron flopped back onto the pillow, exhausted.

Xxx

The very next day, Hagrid visited him and Ron remembered he'd completely forgot to mention his run-in with Lucius Malfoy and the ministry people. "Hagrid, I'm so sorry," he said.

Hagrid took a seat with a shake of his head "not your fault, Ron. That Malfoy's had ya pinned from the beginning. I couldn't ask yeh to lie fer me. He was righ I shoulda insisted you go to the infirmary" he said.

Ron shook his head "I was fine, it healed almost the moment I got it. Is Buckbeak?"

Hagrid shook his head "I'm needin to go to the Wizarding court to plead fer Buckbeak but I don't have much hope."

"Maybe there's something we can do. Hermione will help too" Ron said.

"Thank you but right now let's talk about you. If yeh don't mind me sayin, you look awful" Hagrid sighed.

"I don't feel great but I think most of its just superficial. I'll heal just fine in a week" he said.

"That's good," he said.

Xxx

Ron was released later that day and returned to classes and his sessions with Don. "You are distracted," Don said albeit in Romanian after sipping his tea.

"I am?" Ron responded, also in Romanian, he was improving enough that he could hold a decent conversation without too much forethought. He wondered if he should practice with Hermione.

Don nodded waiting patiently and Ron sighed "Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff might be sentenced to death if we can't come up with a reason he's not at fault," he said reverting back to English.

Don nodded "hm, I see," he said.

"Could you teach me how to debate?" Ron asked.

"Like in a setting with a court?" Don asked and Ron nodded. "I was wondering when you'd ask me about that. We'll work on it next time I see you."

Ron nodded then considered if he should tell him about they'd discovered.

Ron hesitated, would Don believed him? Would he listen and not act right away? "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Don's eyebrow rose "I believe we have known each other long enough that I do trust you. You are honest to a near-fault and your judgment is sound most of the time" he said.

"Okay, we believe the strange dog that attacked me is Sirius Black," he said and Don was quiet for a moment.

"An animagus" he said "that is quite the statement" he started.

"Yes but think about it. Sirius Black is the only one who's escaped Azkaban and no one knows how he did it. If he was able to transform he could have evaded the Dementor's attempts to suck out his soul. Dementors sense humans not animals. And his timing is weird, it was like he escaped right after he saw my family's picture in the paper with Scabbers on my shoulder. Scabber's escaped the night we heard Sirius Black had been seen in the castle, we think… Harry saw on this map of sorts that shows everyone in the castle. He saw the name Peter Pettigrew and we think that Scabber's is him because all that left of him was finger and Scabber's is missing a toe" he rambled.

"...You've convinced me. What do you intend I do with this information?" Don asked.

"Nothing" Ron responded "just keep your eyes and ears open, if you see a black dog or a rat, of course, catch it but don't tell anyone. Please trust me, if anyone were to find Black it'd be chaos and we'd miss our chance to catch Pettigrew if it's really him."

"You could be proving a man's innocence" Don agreed "fine, I will keep this to myself."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"You are a child, but I believe you have a point if I disagreed I would tell you to rethink your decision. For now, perhaps it is best to wait," Don agreed then uncorked a bottle and poured glasses for them.

"Thank you," Ron said.

"Of course," Don said.

_The next chapter is the hearing with Buckbeak. I ended up splitting the two chapters considering it was 22 pages and I usually limit my chapters to about 10-13. If I get enough demand I might release earlier._


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was buried in books and the scent of sand was stronger than ever around her. She seemed quite stressed and Ron was concerned that whatever was going was over her head.

Even as she made time to help them search through Wizarding law books to attempt a way to fix the Buckbeak issue, she couldn't quite focus. Harry was also admittedly distracted as well.

Ron crossed his arms and sat back, okay, well it was time for an intervention. "How about we go to the kitchen?" he said.

They both looked at him owlishly and considered their height was about equal he found their stares amusing. He grinned "come on," he said then stood; Hermione sighed and Harry followed after Ron pulled him up.

He nearly pushed them toward the kitchens. The house-elves all looked up despite their preparations for the next day's food. "Could you get them a snack? A cookie or something, please?" Ron said.

"Oh yes," one of the elves agreed "Tonkle will be getting some sweets right away." Hermione huffed.

"Ron, you can't just order them around," she said.

"Hermione, regardless of what you think, they work here. Their job is to feed the students and they like visitors" he said. He'd come here often if he was feeling famished.

Tonkle brought a plate of brownies for Harry and Hermione "will Weasley be needing anything?"

He was interested that they knew so quickly but then he'd met many of the elves since his first year so they knew him a bit. "A cup of tea for all of us would be lovely. Thank you very much, Tonkle" he said.

Tonkle smiled "it is with pleasure," he said, hurrying off.

Harry didn't take anything as he sat in a chair that made him seem like a giant. "Don't make me shove it down your mouth Harry, I saw you avoid dinner," Ron said.

"It's not the same when your not with us at meals" Harry muttered.

Ron hadn't expected that, yes he'd not bothered to sit at most of the meals because he didn't need anything but if Harry wanted him to. "Fine, I'll go to all of them if it makes you feel better now eat," he said.

Harry took a brownie "what is wrong with you two? No, scratch that. I know what's wrong with Harry. Hermione, it's time you told us" Ron said.

Hermione paused in another bite of her brownie "what?"

"I can smell sand on you all the time. You disappear then reappear oddly, so tell us what's going on" he said.

Hermione brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I don't know what you mean,"

"Oh, insult our intelligence then," Ron said.

"I could get in trouble for telling you," Hermione said.

"Well that's nothing new, when have we not been in trouble?" Ron asked and Harry nodded solemnly.

Harry nodded "at this point, most of the secrets we keep could all get us in some serious trouble. In comparison, yours must be pretty minor."

Hermione sighed then reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. Ron's eyes widened, that explained the smell of sand. It was a time turner "I have 12 classes and some of them are at the same time. Professor McGonagall vouched for me at the ministry and I'm permitted to use this to get to my classes" she said.

Ron sighed as Tonkle came back with their tea "thanks" he said as he hurried away to continue his work.

"You have your class schedule?" he asked and Hermione pulled it out and laid on the table.

Harry unfolded it and stared at it:

DADA

Charms

Potions

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Herbology

Astronomy

Arithmancy

Ancient Runes

Care of Magical Creatures

Muggle Studies

Romanian

"Hermione, why are you taking Muggle studies?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Ooh but it's so interesting, Harry. Seeing the wizard perspective on muggle technology" she said.

"Yeah, well it's clearly running you into the ground," Ron told her.

"I'm fine," she said straightening.

"You've been so stressed, you can hardly focus," Ron said, "Hermione, I know you can handle it but you need to think about your own sanity."

"You've been really chewing at the bit" Harry admitted.

"And Muggle studies are really not going to do you any good. And for that matter, neither is Care of Magical Creatures. You are an academic, Hermione" Ron said.

"It could be useful," Hermione said.

"Hermione, if we know you then you'd rather do something like ministry official or whatever for a job. You won't need it."

"What if I work in that department?" Hermione suggested it.

"It's not required, you can check but I really think you need to drop some classes. You can't go on like this" Ron said.

Hermione was quiet for a minute "I'll think about it" she said.

"Alright," Ron sighed, he didn't push it further. He glanced at Harry "now on another topic, Harry, you keep all that inside you and your bound to explode."

Harry stared at the floor "I don't what I'm supposed to say."

"Maybe we all need to eventually have a chat about keeping things from each other" Hermione said and they all nodded.

Xxx

In the next few days, Don instructed Ron on how to formulate his speech to sound more intelligent especially for an audience to command respect. It was a bit eye-opening because it explained how some Slytherin's spoke the way they did.

"But if you intend trust, dropping formalities in your mannerism is important also. You have charisma Ron, your natural ability to see humor in a situation can draw people to you. Have you ever thought to watch Dumbledore?" Don asked.

He hadn't but he did think back, Dumbledore was beloved by his students because of his laid back eccentric attitude. He was respected however because, in the times where he was required to command a room, he could do so with a simple raise of his voice.

"Think carefully, talk intentionally, and stand with confidence; these are the things that will force people's attention to you. Your age will mean something to people however they may be impressed that you are capable of such mannerism" Don said.

"Yes sir," Ron said.

"Excellent, now I had an idea on your hippogriff dilemma," Don said then brought out a book on Romanian magical law. "Hippogriff are incredibly important to the Romanian Ministry, protected actually. Perhaps getting in contact with a Romanian Magical Creatures department may be beneficial" Don suggested.

They'd been pouring over pages and pages of English law enforcement they hadn't even considered Romanian.

Xxx

Dear Mr. Quellis Balan of the Romanian Department of Magical Creatures,

I introduce myself to you as a Mentee of Donovan Grey. Under his training and guidance, he's suggested I ask for your help concerning the life of a healthy young hippogriff. In a situation concerning a foolish young man, the hippogriff attempted an attack because of clear disrespect on part of the young man. A week from today, there will be a hearing on if the hippogriff should be put to death. Clearly, I am in opposition to this and am aware of the hippogriff's status as being a protected magical creature. Any guidance on the matter would be appreciated.

Sincerely,

Ronald Weasley of the Silver Wolves."

Don looked up at Ron "how did I do?" he asked nervously, he'd gone through so many drafts to phrase it correctly.

"Excellent, this should do well." Don agreed then he folded it up into an envelope and let wax pour then pressed his seal down. It left the silver wolf print.

"Does the seal do something?" Ron asked.

"It means it is a priority, he will respond tomorrow" Don assured him.

Xxx

Ron was dressed in his best attire for the hearing today. In trousers, a grey shirt and vest; he also wore a thick velvet cloak. Don has swept his hair so it gelled slightly, he felt a little selfconscious with his bangs off his forehead.

His eyes became the most prominent feature "you will do fine" Don assured him.

"You aren't coming?" Ron asked.

"No because I have not a doubt in my mind you will do brilliantly" Don replied.

Ron was nervous as he accompanied Hagrid to the courtroom. He was able to calm down because Hagrid was so nervous. "It'll be fine" he assured him.

The hearing started with Lucius Malfoy stating Buckbeak's supposedly dangerous behavior and how such a creature should not have been around students in the first place.

Then Hagrid being called as witness and he was so nervous he could hardly speak. Ron waited until he saw an opening. "Anyone in opposition to have the rogue hippogriff set to death speak now," Amelia Bones announced.

Ron stood up "I oppose" he said and everyone turned to him.

"I see, state your name and your case."

Ron didn't wait to be allowed to take the floor, he did so. "Ronald Weasley, I am currently in place to represent Quellis Balan of the Romanian Department of Magical creatures," he said.

"You have an official document that states such?" Ron walked to the podium and handed over the paper with the official stamp and signature.

"I see you do" she said.

"Objection, your honor, this boy is underage and of English citizenship and therefore unable to represent Romanian government standards" Rosen, the man who interrogated Ron in Dumbledore's office stood.

"I agree, it is also ridiculous to think that a vampire can represent wizarding law as he is not a wizard." a woman with a face like a frog spoke up in a high voice.

Ron ignored the rush of anger he felt at being told such a ridiculous thing. It was the same argument that Purebloods told about Muggleborns. Like having muggle parents meant you were less of a witch or wizard. He was almost considered less than that.

"My status as a wizard was not revoked the moment I became a vampire" he replied, forcing an even and smooth tone in his voice. Then he noticed his eyes glowed against the reflective tile of the podium. He blinked to force the light out of them. "And there are rules against a minor making a case," he added.

"The objection is dismissed as Mr. Weasley is in attendence to Hogwarts school of Witch and Wizardry. Henceforth as a practicer of magic, he is a wizard reguardless of his humanity," Bones said.

He cleared his throat then held up another paper "per an agreement between Romanian government who sanctions Vampire law and English Ministry I am considered to have dual citizenship."

"Yes, because of your status of vampirism and one of the rightful successors of Donovan Grey. I was aware" she nodded, "state your claim."

"Yes, your honor. By Romanian law, hippogriffs are under strict protection. Also in section 6 of Magical law, if the animal in question is provoked by manner of circumstances understandable, it becomes unlawful to subject them to punishment."

"Explain."

"The natural behavior of a magical creature needs to be taken into account. Hippogriff are proud, easily offended creatures similar to a dragon. It was explained in clear detail by our Professor that day and the student who was attacked was clearly offending it. Approaching any wild magical creature with no air of caution is a mistake not well rewarded."

"Therefore it was the fault of the student?" she prompted and he nodded.

"I was one of the students directly involved and stepped in front of the other" Ron replied.

"You would step in front of a fully grown hippogriff?" she asked.

"Er. Yes, ma'am" he flushed, trying to focus again.

"Mm, alright, continue," she said.

"Regardless however, it is unlawful to slay a protected magical creature by Romanian law. Why the English MM should heed a Romanian law, well that depends on how much you wish to keep the friendly relations between Romanian Magical Creatures department, the largest and most equipt department in the world, or not."

"Thank you, all who wish to vote in opposition to end the life of the hippogriff in question, raise your hand."

Xxx

Ron put a smile once the meeting adjourned, Buckbeak was free. "Ron, I can't thank yeh enough" Hagrid said "since when did you learn to talk like that?"

"My mentor might have given me some pointers" he replied.

"Clearly I underestimated you" he dropped his smile to face Lucius Malfoy, he stood up straight. He jolted a little when a hand came down on his shoulder and his dad stood behind him.

"Lucius," he greeted icily.

"Arthur, I had no idea you had come" Malfoy responded.

"I stood in the back, I'm very proud of my son so if you wouldn't mind giving us a moment?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," he said turning around to stalk off.

"Dad," Ron said "oh Merlin, I'm sorry I forgot to write to tell you I was coming" he said.

Hagrid cleared his throat "I'll give you some time, I'll just be waiting" he said. Dad turned to him then.

"Yes, I was surprised when someone mentioned they thought they'd seen you. Said they hardly recognized you so I had to come" Dad said then touched his jaw. "You look so different, it's like you've grown up suddenly."

"Don helped me dress up, I'll be back to normal soon" Ron replied.

Dad shook his head "it's not just that, your attitude. I'm proud of you" he said and Ron beamed at him and he was pulling into a hug. "I was terrified you would be chewed up by the Wizengammote, but you held your own."

"I was scared too" he laughed "hows mum?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Missing all of her children but knitting up a storm of christmas sweaters," Dad laughed. "How's your siblings?" he asked.

"Fred and George are the same always and Ginny's doing much better. She's made some friends" Ron replied.

"Ron!" they turned and Percy was there too, in his Ministry garb. "You never told us you were coming" Percy looked annoyed. Ron smiled fondly, still a prat as ever.

"Sorry" he said.

"You look good but where did you get those clothes?" Percy asked.

"Uh, Don kept his sons clothing from when he was my age. He gave me them" he said.

"Hm," Dad said looking worried all of a sudden.

"What's wrong? Should I not have taken them?" Ron asked them, he'd felt confident wearing this but suddenly it felt wrong.

"No, that's not it. Never feel bad recieving something you were given out of affection. I just wish I could afford to put you in these robes myself" Dad said and Ron shook his head.

"I'd never ask that" Ron said.

"I know you wouldn't but you never ask for anything and there's something a little sad about that. You can ask for things alright? Maybe we won't get them right away but your allowed" Dad replied.

"Pretty sure any of us older brothers would help too," Percy said.

"So what are these?" Dad changed the subject to the cuffs on Ron's wrist.

"Oh, Don got me those because of um the accident a week ago" he flushed.

"When your necklace broke?" Percy asked, he nodded. "I'm glad he's looking out for you. Your fine now though?"

"Yeah, I'm better, you can barely even tell. My face was all ashy until a couple days ago" he said.

"Your mother nearly left for Hogwarts as soon as she got the letter. She was worried sick until you wrote back saying you were fine" Dad sighed.

"I'll try not to worry her" Ron said and Percy snorted.

"You, not worry anyone? I'd like to see it" Percy said.

"Encounter a troll first year and a basilisk the second, let us hope there no more surprises," Dad said "well you better be getting to Hogwarts then," he said pulling into another hug. Percy also did so, he really was more touchy-feely than he's ever been with him.

They both left and he thought he had better god find Hagrid.

"Mr. Weasley" he certainly was popular today, he turned to find Amelia Bones.

He strained "Madam Bones, thank you for taking me seriously today," he said. She shook her head with a smile.

"I was rather impressed with your professionalism even in the face of such childish remarks. Not many 13-year-olds could have acted like that in front of the Wizengamote, you were better than most adults twice your age" she said.

Ron flushed "thank you, I think it's better that I get used to being judged. Actually it's more that I am used to it" he said.

"Perhaps one day, you can make them regret underestimating you," she said.

"I will hold on for that day, Madam Bones," he said.

"Your mentor is a great man, it is just too bad that with such prejudice among the Ministry that he didn't get nearly the response he deserved. Vampires potentially have a great deal to offer and yet the misguided ideals force wizards to be isolated," she said.

Ron wasn't sure how to answer that, she was right though. They were isolated; was it different in other places. Was there anywhere that wizards didn't seclude themselves to their own kind?

"Mr. Weasley, against my fear to put too much on your shoulders I have a slight expectation for you. You are the first Wizard to be turn Vampire in a hundred years. You have the perspective of both kinds. I sincerely hope that your future is one of politics, you can change things for yourself and generations after" she said, taking his hands for a moment then letting go.

Ron's head was suddenly spinning and he couldn't think of a thing to say. He thought of his whole situation as unlucky, he was the 6th son before the girl his mother's always wanted.

Everything he was given was given only after everyone had their share. His rat, his wand, his pants, his shirts. The only two things in the world; chocolate frog cards and Christmas sweaters were his, not anyone elses.

He was just another Weasley until that night. Everything had changed, Don by his side seemed to flip everything around. Don seemed to want to give him the world and he couldn't except everything. Why? He wasn't sure. Maybe he hadn't excepted himself, after all, sure he learned from Don. He liked him and he also liked that Don seemed to be fond of him in return.

He buzzed as he faced Amelia Bones "I'll do my best" he admitted.

"I see" she smiled.

Xxx

Ron arrived back to the Gryffindor common room at 4 o'clock. Hermione and Harry pounced him, begging for the result then cheered when he annonced Buckbeak would live.

"Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked "you look distracted" she said.

Ron sat on the couch, his nerves were vibrating, how could he possibly explain how he felt right now? He shook his head and patted on both of him. Harry and Hermione sat on either side, getting his meaning.

"Do you like who I am right now?" he asked.

Hermione took his hand into her lap "yes, I do" she said and Harry sighed, leaning against his shoulder.

"What kind of question is that supposed to be?" Harry asked and Hermione cocked an eyebrow "of course. Ron, we like you for who you are right now and whatever you will be in the future so long as you're not a prat" he said.

"Harry" Hermione laughed and Ron laughed then breathed deeply.

"I wasn't sure I liked me," Ron said and they both looked to him. "Actually sometimes I really don't like myself and when someone compliments me I'm not sure how to react."

"Ron, because Harry most likely won't say it, I have to. We don't like you, Ron, we love you. I can't imagine my life without you two in it" Hermione said. Ron flushed, he knew she didn't mean it in a romantic sort of way but he was embarrassed anyway.

So was Harry for the matter but he nodded anyway, ducking his head. "Right uh so was that all?" Harry asked.

"I think I've been avoiding being myself. Whether I wanted it or not, I'm a vampire now and things are different. I think I need to let myself be what I am and just ignore what anyone says about it" Ron said.

"I agree" Hermione beamed "and I think everyone's had a moment where they don't like themselves. It takes another person to say they like who you are to except it" she added.

Ron felt lighter even if he hadn't told everything he'd been feeling these past few months. "I won't explain everything tonight but when I want to, will you listen? We'll do the same for each other" he said.

"Yes" they agreed and Ron nearly fell asleep from how comfortable he felt sitting next to them soaking in the warmth of the fire.

It was only when he was beginning to feel parched that he gathered the will to stand up. "You guys, I need some dinner and frankly you do too," Ron said and they both sighed.

"Can't we sleep?" Harry said, considering the bags under his eyes, it was definitely the second thing he needed besides food.

"As soon as you eat something" Ron agreed "come on" he headed to the great hall.

Later that night, Harry admitted how he felt about this whole Black business. How he was so terrified of every angle that could out of this. Unsure what to believe because they didn't know the full story.

Ron and Hermione, of course, assured him they were going to be there always.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry had stopped being as distant after that night in kitchens. Though he hadn't voiced a need to talk, Ron understood he wasn't keeping to himself either.

Actually he'd begun to stick rather close to Ron "Harry… is there a reason you're clinging to me lately?" Ron asked. They were at the library making notes on potions, or at least Ron was. Harry for once, did not have to run off to Quidditch Practice.

"Well, if you smell Scabbers or the dog, you'd go straight for it, right?" Harry said.

"I knew there was ulterior motive" he sighed "well I still feel like the moment you walk away it's going to happen."

"Don't say that," Harry said.

"With our luck," Ron said, shrugging.

His nerves were singing lately like something was going to happen and he couldn't quite tell when. Harry peered at Ron's notebook "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Copying the potions recipe to my notebook" Ron replied.

"That's not all, though, what's this?" Harry pointed at the extra instruction he'd put in to better describe how to prepare each ingredient.

"Making notes on the ingredients themselves helps me figure out the best way to cut, crush, and whatever you have to do," Ron replied underlining the word crush.

"I don't think Hermione does that" Harry said.

"She's by the book and some subjects need extra instruction or simplifying" Ron replied.

"You know how proper you sound when say stuff like that?" Harry said.

"Stuff like what?" Ron asked, looking up. Harry had on a smile, the first he'd seen for a while.

"Instruction, simplifying, ulterior, you never used words like that before. At least not so casually" Harry said.

"What, do I sound like my brother, Percy?" Ron asked.

"More like Dumbledore or Grey," Harry said.

"Harry, you talk like that too," Ron said, "when your not monosybillic- oh another big word. Donovan talks like that constantly, for a man whose first language was Romanian he has quite the English vocabulary"

"He has no accent, he just sounds English" Harry agrees.

"He claims he had 100 years of practice," Ron said and Harry laughed before realizing he was actually serious.

Xxx

Sirius Black sat in front of the fire at the shrieking shack, shivering slightly despite being as he could get. The thin uniform he wore definitely wasn't enough to warm him.

He hadn't known that the Weasley boy had been a vampire, he wondered if he was still in terrible pain. He'd had no choice but to drag him back into the shade and run.

He hoped the boy wouldn't be terribly burned from getting exposed to the sun.

Did Harry know the story? Did he believe that he was a murderer too? He sighed then laid in front of the fire and transformed into a dog. He gained the ability to not think so much, he was an animal hunting a rat, that was all.

Xxx

Christmas break was nearing in another two weeks and Don asked if he wanted to come to Romania with him. "What, for Christmas?"

"Yes, my wife has been rather insistent and I figured it might be the best time since your parents had decided to also visit Romania to see your brother. Perhaps we can host."

"Can I think about it?" he asked. He was worried about leaving Harry alone especially with all questions about Black and Pettigrew. Don agreed readily and Ron went out with Valkyrie who had reached his chest in height, exceeding the height of Fang easily.

Today had been hectic with Harry doing extra practice for Quidditch and Hermione was buried in books like always he hadn't gotten a chance to talk with them. Harry could only stay by him for so long.

Then a scent wafted across his nose and he allowed his eyes light up. Eventually, he'd asked what the glow in his eyes was for and Don had patiently explained to him once that similar to a dog, it was like they could see scents. This was their ability to track.

"I smell a rat," he said in Romanian, if Pettigrew could hear him he didn't want to alert him. "Valkyrie," she turned her attention to him "Harry, retrieve," he said.

She took off with excellent speed, he just hopes Harry would go with her willingly else she may take him by the collar and just drag him. Yeah, he had a good wolf.

He found the trail leading on the ground towards it, he pulled his wand out and when it stopped he stopped. Maybe it was best to stun him instead of chasing him.

It was too late though and the rat began to run the moment it spotted him. He ran to chase it, dodging trees and he aiming his wand but it kept dodging him. The rat was going deeper into the forest. Somehow he needed to steer out of it, he'd rather not run into Aragog and his 8 legged children any time soon.

"The deeper into this forest we go the better my advantage!" he called to him. "You know, my visions better than yours and my senses even better than a rat's" he said.

The rat continued but instead, it cut towards the outside. He'd managed to keep him closer to the castle. He picked his pace but there was no way to be faster than a rat. The best he could now focus on him and make sure not to let him go. They reached the and into the sunlight again then the rat stop and cut at full force towards. Ron watched as his former pet transformed into a disgusting lump of a man.

That man leaped toward him. He quickly reacted and pulled away, but the man clamped a disgusting hand onto his robes. He pulled him closer and Ron went down with the man on top of him and his necklace was gripped and yanked on breaking the chain. It was a very good thing that Don thought to give him those cuffs otherwise he'd be vulnerable.

The man had a crazed gleeful expression as he seemed to wait for Ron to scream about burning up in the sun. Had that been his plan? To get Ron into the full force of the sun and rip off his protection? He supposed he should be glad that Pettigrew was not a clever man but how stupid was he to not have seen through it?

Ron felt nauseated and sick from the smell of the man. Like urine, chewed up food, and such. "STUPEFY!" the man collapsed on top of him and Ron felt his whole body shudder and he shoved the man hard off of himself. The man went further than he'd expected.

Ron turned, he'd thought it had been Harry who'd done it but who he found was definitely not Harry. Draco Malfoy in his Quidditch robes. Malfoy stood there with his wand, a disgusted expression on his face "Weasley, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Ron!" Harry was sprinting up to them, just a second behind with Valkyrie also running at full force toward him.

Ron opened his mouth to reply and then like a switch had been flipped, his nausea took a turn for the worse. He sat up, turned to his side and threw up onto the grass. Ron didn't even know Vampires could get sick like that, everything was of course liquid, but still.

"Ugh," Malfoy said and Ron felt a hand rubbing his back. Harry was crouched next to him.

" Petrificus totalis. For extra measure," Harry said.

"Can someone explain?"

He really wasn't in a state to answer so of course, Harry intervened. "What did you see?" he asked.

"Weasley ran out of the woods like a mad man after a rat that transformed into a man who knocked him down. I thought vampires were supposed to strong? I stunned him" Malfoy said.

"Well for once, you actually did something good"

"Watch your tone, Potter. What you think I'm gonna watch some pervert do what he wants? We have standards at Hogwarts even if some people lower it" Malfoy said.

Ron's stomach turned again at the thought of what Malfoy had implied "it wasn't like that" he croaked, he needed to get the man's smell out of his nose. "Ugh."

"We need to go get Professor Dumbledore and let Professor Grey know," Harry said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Malfoy fumed and pointed his wand into the air and shot two red sparks. "There, that'll have someone arriving soon enough. Red for importance, one for a problem, two for an emergency."

Harry and Ron stared at him "it's wizard code," he said, "who is this?"

"Peter Pettigrew" Ron said, he stood up trying to compose himself more. He'd thought that when he finally faced the man he'd be ready. He was, after all, a lot stronger physically and the man wouldn't have a wand with him.

But when he'd faced him and he'd been knocked down, what raced through his mind was all the places that man had been. He'd slept in his bed, in Percy's bed, and even been around his kid sister.

Malfoy's face went ashen and he stared down at the man. "I thought that you and Potter were mad from the beginning, but this is just stupid."

Dumbledore and McGonagall met them shortly after; Don had somehow gotten there equally fast. Ron wasn't terribly surprised, he had a sixth sense for something going wrong.

Xxx

Don held a tight grip on Ron's shoulder, it was reassuring since this was the least confident he'd felt in a while. Ron's nose felt clogged by the man's scent and he wanted to take six baths to get rid of it.

"I thought I could take him down," Ron said.

"Sometimes what we think will happen and what we prepare for isn't what is the outcome. You did what you could," Don replied. Ron nodded

"I feel nauseous," he said to him.

"I have just the thing," Don said then handed him a poach, he opened it curiously and there were several leaves inside. Mint from the look of it "suck on one and it'll neutralize any odor" he said.

Ron pulled one out and placed it on his tongue. After the mint smell sunk in, his stomach felt a bit more settled. Hermione met Harry and Ron at the office, flinging her arms around them both.

"We're okay, honest. It's… been a weird day" Harry mentioned and Ron just nodded. Hermione looked over at Malfoy who sat in a chair, arms crossed. "Yeah, he was the one who ended up stunning Pettigrew," Harry said.

"That's a strange turn" Hermione mentioned.

"No kidding" Ron sighed.

Fudge eventually showed up and the explanation on what happened was explained. They decided it was best they left out about Sirius Black being an animagus. Fudge revoked the order to administer the dementor's kiss on Black.

However, since they needed a trial, Black had to be found first and all attempts to catch him have been unsuccessful. Ron met Harry's gaze "the map" Harry whispered, nodding.

Malfoy was dismissed despite that he was unhappy at not receiving all the inside stories most likely to gossip about later. Ron refused to focus on that thought. They need to go find Lupin and get the map from his office.

Xxx

"You found Peter Pettigrew?" Lupin asked.

"Confirm with Dumbledore if you need to but for now we need to find Sirius Black with the map," Harry said.

"I believe you, Harry" Lupin said carefully, his eyes cloudy with worry.

"We think Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius Black, you know don't you?" Ron said "that Black is an animagus?" he said.

Lupin raised his eyebrows "why would you say that?"

"Harry told us that you and his dad were friends during your Hogwart's years. Harry's dad and Black were also friends and Pettigrew. You all were friends back then, it wouldn't surprise me if you all became animagus together" Ron said.

Hermione was bursting at the seams "Lupin's a werewolf, actually" Hermione said and Lupin paled "oh Mr. Lupin, don't worry. We won't say anything, be a bit hypocritical wouldn't it, considering Ron's a vampire" she said.

Ron's eyes widened and suddenly everything made perfect sense "so that's what I've been smelling" he muttered.

Lupin sighed "James, Sirius, and Peter became animagus to help me. Having animals around helped me not to tear myself apart when I transformed" he said.

"My dad became an animagus?" Harry asked.

"A stag" Lupin nodded "your father was brilliant, just like you," he said.

Harry flushed and Ron grinned patting him on the back. Harry deserved every bit the compliment especially considering the unnerving months they've had. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hermione asked.

Lupin looked to her and sighed "as much evidence that was put in front of me, I didn't want to believe Sirius could have killed anyone. Sirius hated his pureblood heritage and he'd never join the Death Eaters or betray James. I tried to see if I could find anything to help him but with Pettigrew supposedly killed and me being a werewolf and after the war, it was impossible for me to do anything."

"Professor, help us find him?" Harry asked and Lupin nodded taking out the map.

Xxx

They found Sirius and Ron and Hermione kept at a distance while Harry spoke with his godfather. After he'd explained how they'd changed the secret keeper.

Harry deserved some happiness in his life, someone who could tell him about his father. Hermione sighed as they spoke together in the officer, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope this works out," she said.

"Me too" he replied.

They both sat up when Sirius walked over to them with Harry. "Um, these are my best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" Harry introduced.

"Pleased to meet you under better circumstances," Sirius said, "I'm sorry with what happened the other day, I had no idea that you were a vampire" he added to Ron.

"No lasting harm is done" Ron said, "I recovered fairly quickly."

"I'm relieved" he responded. Sirius was thin and tired so they really only spoke for a minute. And then they left.

"I'm so glad for Harry, the trial needs to go well," Hermione said as they left for the great hall. Harry stayed with Sirius.

"It will be fine," Ron said firmly, he had to believe it would. As they nearly reached the great hall, Malfoy stepped in front of them.

"Weasley," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Ron said.

"I want to know the full story," Malfoy said in an entitled voice.

Ron sighed, for all of last year they'd been sure that Malfoy's had been hunting muggleborns and petrifying them but it hadn't been. He was a nuisance to them and cruel to Neville and others.

He really had no reason to give him what he wanted but he was involved by a stroke of really stupid luck. So.

"Fine" Ron said and Hermione turned to him with wide eyes.

"Ron" she argued, he glanced at her, shaking his head a little. She crossed her arms and he decided to continue.

"If you can tell me something," Ron said "why did you stun Pettigrew?" he asked.

"I told you," Malfoy said.

"The truth, you weren't even thinking were you?" Ron said.

"How do I know you'll tell me the truth in return?" Malfoy crossed his arms and glanced at Granger. "Granger doesn't seem to want to say anything."

"Oh, and I wonder why that is considering how kind and not at all a foul evil little cockroach for years to us" Hermione glared at him.

Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger and "listen here, you-"

"If the word that comes out of your mouth starts with an m you better stuff it."

"She just called me a cockroach" Malfoy hissed like one.

"Then take in how that felt and internalize it a bit. That's how it feels to be called the other term" Ron snapped and Malfoy reeled back, eyes flashing venomously.

"I didn't think, alright? I saw him going for you and I stunned him without thinking about it. Happy?" Malfoy said after a moment knowing he should tread carefully. Ron nodded, that was he'd thought. "Now uphold your end," he said.

"One more thing," Ron said "why do you want to know? Like an honest answer. No lies."

Malfoy was quiet "my father wants to know when something happens in the castle. If it comes out that I'm the one who stunned Pettigrew and if I don't get the story for my father. It won't end well."

"Pettigrew is really the one who betrayed the Potters. He was my brother's pet rat and then he was mine. That's how he got away with it and pretended to be dead for 12 years," Ron explained.

Draco's face becomes disgusted once again "ugh, you sure he didn't do anything?"

"You have your story to take your father," Ron said and walked past him, Hermione at his side, she was surprisingly quiet.

"Weasley," Malfoy said, "we're even now, alright?" Ron turned around "for the Hippogriff thing?"

"Sure" he agreed then headed out.

"I can't figure you out recently," Hermione commented and he met her gaze "but I trust you. Do you believe Malfoy?"

Ron wasn't completely sure but it matched "Malfoy is his father's pawn, he's practically a carbon copy or he's trying to be. So at this moment? Yeah, I bet that was true," he said.

"You know I thought you hated Malfoy and before this year, you would be spitting mad at him," Hermione said.

"Hating requires the energy I don't feel like wasting on Malfoy. He's more irritating than anything. Anyway, let's talk about something else," he said.

"I told McGonagall that I'd like to lighten my class load," Hermione said immediately changing the subject. Thank Merlin for Hermione, quick-witted extraordinaire.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes and… I miss you guys. I feel like all these classes are cutting into my social life" Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger needs a social life?" Ron asked and she laughed shoving him. "I'd rather sit in the library than listen to that specky boy and the ginger head blather on," he made an impression of her voice.

Hermione laughed "I do not sound like that, Ron!"


	13. Chapter 13

Once again Ron was placed in front of Wizengammote as a witness. Luckily, everyone was convinced by the appearance of Peter Pettigrew. The fact that he hid for 12 years cast doubt on his innocence and light onto Black's dilemma. Black was now a free man.

Percy seemed just as sick about the fact that he'd been so close to him as Ron felt. His mother had been angry and after all of her youngest children assured her they'd never remembered any strange man in their bedroom at night, calmed.

For the first time in a long time, Ron felt as if he had nothing to worry about.

Ron was relieved even if it felt a bit abrupt and anti-climactic. He'd felt so much confusion and anxiety that year that it felt strange for there not to be something to be nervous about now.

So Ron agreed to go with Don to Romania for Christmas "your really not going to spend Christmas with us?" Ginny asked as soon as he'd mentioned it while they were eating breakfast. Well, that relief didn't last long.

"Mum and dad will be in Romania seeing Charlie, they said they'd see me too, soon. I'm overdue for a visit there, it's part of my duties" Ron said.

"But what about us?" Ginny demanded "you didn't spend Christmas with me last year or the year before," she said.

Ron sighed "yes, I know and I'm sorry I've been so busy. It's just Don expressed how important it was to visit Romania in the winter while there are special traditions going on."

"But Ron, family's important, isn't it?" Ginny seemed to be taking this a lot more personally then he'd expected.

"Of course it is, but Don's more than just my teacher. He's like family, alright? Like Harry" he said.

"But we know Harry, it's like I don't know you anymore," Ginny said.

"Ginny," he sighed then walked around to sit next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I really don't know this is all about but I'm your brother, that's not changing," he said.

"I just wanted you around," Ginny said "your part of another world that I don't know anything about. You get all these new clothes and your appearance changes every day. You speak another language sometimes with Mr. Gray" she sighed. "I'm sorry, I just feel like your drifting away."

"I'm here when you need me. You just say the word all right?" he said. Ginny nodded after a moment, maybe he could work out a way for Ginny and the twins to join his parents going to Romania. That way he'd at least be with them for a while on Christmas day.

Xxx

Donovan Grey had enjoyed his time instructing Ron. The boy was bright despite his poor opinions of himself. He was a fast learner when taught in a manner that was compatible.

He made many strides since that young man he'd first met several months ago. He seemed to not have noticed it himself but he'd begun to stand taller and new information seemed to be absorbed into him. Time was beginning to go quickly now as it got closer to break, he had a confession to make to Ron. He had a reality, he just hoped the reality wouldn't be tossed away by his pupil.

"Donovan, I have no idea what you are teaching the young man but it's clearly working," Minerva McGonagall told him.

"Oh?" Donovan asked, pleased to see others take notice. He was quite a remarkable boy who seemed to come second to his friends. It was nice to see his pupil get recognition.

"His recent ability to achieve spells so quickly is nothing I would bat an eye at. He's always been capable of that if he would stop and think," Minerva put so bluntly.

He chuckled lowly "he has a natural talent in defense too, I bet Harry and Ron make excellent partners" Remus Lupin commented. Don nodded in agreement.

"His essays are what I am most impressed about, however," Minerva added.

"He's a good writer" Remus agreed.

"Hmph, Granger's influence, no doubt" Severus commented negatively. Ah, that was a man that Don could never quite understand.

"Actually, I've asked Ron not to enlist his friend's help in his studies. Although, I think he gives them to Hermione in order to check for spelling and grammar errors after he writes to them," Don replied with.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"A matter of confidence and independence. By doing his homework by himself and getting a high mark he's aware that he has the capability. Hermione, while I'm sure she meant well, has been hindering his confidence by her instruction," Don explained.

Minerva expression turned to a very faint but clearly there smile.

"Mr. Grey, for how long do you intend to mentor Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, for quite some time. His school years at the least although I don't he will need so much hovering after this year," Don said.

"Indeed, do not inform your student but I think he is an excellent candidate to be a prefect in his fifth year," Minerva mentioned.

"That he is, you know by the beginning of term next year I expect he will also be an excellent ambassador as well,"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"For the tri-wizard tournament of course," Don said, gaining himself a raised eyebrow look from Dumbledore.

xxx

Ron was a little nervous, it was common for him to visit Don whether they had their sessions planned or not. It was unusual that Don requests that Hermione and Harry be present.

Ron sat in the chair first and the two of them sat on either side. It seemed it had become instinct now that whoever was the subject matter for a top among them, they would sit on either side.

If it was about Harry, Ron sits on one side and Hermione the other. Since it was about Ron though, he was in the middle. It was a very odd place to be especially considering Don hadn't explained the reason.

"I considered how to break this to you in many ways. At first, I thought maybe you would know but the British Ministry of Magic is not as close or well informed as the Romanian MM. Instead of me going on and on explaining the way that Vampire Monarchy works, it's best I just hand you this," Don handed him a large tome.

It engraved with a silver wolf, one he knew was the mark of the Greys. The book was heavy and locked on all sides, Don handed him a key as well. "I figured somethings may be unsettling and confusing so support would be needed. I'm not so egotistical to think that I can do a better job than your best friends," Don added.

"So you want us to read?" Ron asked.

"You'll find while there is a whole history, it is more that you need to know the last couple of pages. I made some notes in the book in case. For now, I figure you will need time to absorb" Don said standing up and leaving the room.

Hermione was practically vibrating at the idea of knowing the history. "Well?" she said, excitedly.  
Ron sighed and set the book on the table and took the key in his hand. It was weighty and seemed to be Goblin made. The key had a stylized wolf on it with two glowing eyes.

He slotted the key in and turned it, the set off several boxes until the last one popped the clasps off. He opened the cover, it just told a brief explanation of the contents and he turned the next page.

Looking back at him was the portrait of a man with black wavy hair, he had a strong jaw and tan skin. His clothes were a silky material and there were many layers. Around his neck was an intricate gold collar with red rubies. His eyes the part that stood out the most, glowing silver and gold.

He sucked in a breath and Hermione over to look closer. "The first King of the Vampires, Octavian Rosu Grey. He was originally from Persia" Hermione said.

"That early?" Harry asked.

Ron picked up the note Don left in the book "every Monarch and Head has always held the last name Grey regardless of last names previous to coming into their title" Ron said.

"Grey?" Hermione's eyes widened as they all did "Ron, do think Donovan is the King?" she asked.

"There's no way a King could just leave his post to train a random accidental vampire," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Then why is his last name Grey? I get that it's not the most uncommon name. Lots of people have the last name Grey but not Vampires it appears" Hermione said turning towards the back of the book.

Harry leaned in when she found a page she stopped on "oh" she said, "it's not a King right now, it's a Queen" she said.

A woman in a long blue dress stood in a throne, the same one from earlier. She wore a circlet that had not been there before, her hair was long and silky, black while her skin was tan. She looked like she might be Hispanic.

"Raya Alfraro Grey" she read and Ron perked.

"That's Don's wife, that's why he has the last name of Grey," Ron said.

She turned the page and there was Don "that's…" Donovan Alan Grey. Patriarch. Hermione read the page "Patriarch. They are second only to the King or Queen, as a Duke or Duchess" Hermione said.

"But they are still technically royalty?" Harry said.

"Not technically they are," Hermione replied and Ron's stomach flipped. "But how does being next in line work?" she flipped the pages until she found what she was looked for.

She sucked in a breath then looked at Ron "what?" he asked.

"Well, Vampires are not immortal so they normally choose someone if they don't have a child,"

"Vampires can only have a child if one of them is human," Ron said then let her continue with a look.

"Right, the person who's chosen is usually the one who takes the throne and the other head seat. So long as the council believes them to be a fitting representative" Hermione said.

"Right, that would be Raya and Don's son," Ron said.

"It says there needs to be at least two representatives. If the rulers at present do not choose then they forfeit they're swaying opinions to the council. The council then must choose someone who is the correct age range and is fitting to be the next Monarch or Head" Hermione said.

Ron paused and felt a bit faint as Harry and Hermione gave him looks. "Just tell me what your gonna say, alright?" he said.

"Ron, I think you're the one that Don chose. It perfectly explains why he's so attentive to you" Hermione said then turned the pages landing on a page.

One portrait of a boy around 10 years old with dark hair like Don's and bright eyes like whiskey. It read "Prince Sol Grey," then underneath it had where he was born, turned, and other important bits.

Besides his portrait was a blanket one but as if a response to all his doubts like a nail of a coffin, there was his name: Prince Ronald Weasley Grey.

"This is nuts. Ron, the Vampire Prince" Harry commented shaking his head.

"Honestly, I'm pretty positive our lives are like some sort of book series," Ron said slumping backward on the couch.

"Or a fanfiction?" Hermione said.

"What's that?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Why the title though? Don's son is the real prince, I'm not related to Don" Ron said.

"Because of what we just read, Ron. There's not typically any blood relations between heirs so their given something to signify," Hermione said.

"It's almost like some fairy tail" Harry commented "pauper to prince."

Ron needed to talk to Don but Hermione insisted they look through the book beforehand. It turned out that Vampires that collected at the castle were from many different places.

It made Ron realize just why Don was teaching him Romanian all this time and why he insisted on mannerism. Was Don expecting him to inherit his title?

* * *

_So in the next couple of chapters, Ron will be coming to terms with newfound authority and being a political figure. He's going to travel to Romania and you will see what other vampires are like. What the castle of the vampires is like._

_Oh and heads up, once this is done, I'm planning on starting the next one where Ron will be in his 4th year with the Goblet of Fire._

_Which includes_

_Veela_  
_Vampires_  
_Public Figures_  
_Rita Skeeter being nosy_  
_Valkyrie, the wolf, being a very good girl._  
_and much more._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Don had tea ready to go for him when he stepped into his room. "I don't understand," Ron said first, taking a hesitant sip of the tea. It was just the right temperature.

"I know how you feel. When I was chosen to be the successor of my own mentor. I was confused, I hadn't even been a vampire for long. Beforehand I lived in slums, I was beaten for merely looking at girls much higher than my standing" Don said.

"You were?" Ron asked he couldn't imagine his well mannered and elegant mentor ever being like that.

"Yes, I was wild. Too much of my life relied on stealing and fighting to survive. When your starving, morals become difficult to hold onto" Don said.

"Is that why you always want to hand me the most expensive thing around?" Ron asked and Don smiled.

"You remind me of myself, the fire of determination that had my own mentor to pluck me off the streets," Don said.

"Tell me," Ron said, he craved to know more.

"Alright, well this was a long time ago and I lived in London's east end with my mother. My mother worked hard, she was Romanian and not a very good English speaker. I remember she was pretty underneath all heavy make up her job forced her to wear. I was an unexpected child but not unwanted," Don explained.

Ron felt that the last part connected with him. He was the son born when his mother expected and wanted a girl. He never felt his mum never loved him, he just felt that if it were between him or Ginny it was an obvious choice.

"What was her job?" Ron asked.

"Prostitution" Don replied and Ron nodded, now getting how Don was born.

"I was a wizard if you remember. My father must have been one or my mother but skipped a generation. Now that I think I may have gotten a Hogwarts letter if I'd not been turned before 11" Don said.

"How were you turned?" Ron asked.

"It was not traumatic like yours. My mother died an illness, must have been pneumonia. With no one to take of me, I was forced into the streets more so than ever. I was quite thin but I made do with purse snatching and pickpocketing. My mentor caught me trying to lift his purse. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Carriage. Oh, believe me, I was absolutely terrified" Don said.

"That you'd be beaten?" Ron asked.

"Or worse, not many would look very hard for a little orphan boy," Don said. Ron nodded "however, he was gentle and despite how hard I fought him he refused to retaliate. He handed me a piece of bread when I exhausted myself. I ate it like it was my last meal. I don't remember what I said while I conversed with him, I was about 10 years old and world-weary. But he liked me. After learning he was a vampire and about magic and everything I agreed to be turned" Don said.

"Just like that?" Ron asked.

"He offered me everything I thought I could never have. Of course, I did. Even among the prejudiced against vampires I never regretted it."

"Did it burn as much as my turning did?" Ron remembered the pain before he'd passed out.

"Oh, it hurt like a mother" Don agreed and Ron grinned, he loved it when he dropped some of his politeness.

"Then, how did you feel when you learned you were chosen?" Ron asked after a moment.

"I expect I was a little like you. Confused and considering how very poor I was, much poorer than you and feeling quite unworthy. What could a street urchin child offer to an entire society of people? I discovered my strengths and grew into my leadership. So long as you do not throw your title, you will do the same" Don said.

"I can do that?" Ron asked, "just relinquish it?" he was a wizard, that was all he could think this year but every new change had forced him to hold onto being a wizard-like a lifeline.

Donovan nodded "yes if you choose to," he said. Donovan didn't say anything else. No convincing him to become the Prince.

Ron glanced at his tea leaves swirling the small amount of tea at the bottom of the cup. He sipped the rest and stared at it, his heart seized, it made a near-perfect crown shape.

"You know Harry has always been the most important since I got to Hogwarts and then Hermione is next," he said after swallowing the lump in his throat. "And before that it was Ginny. Pretty sure I became forgotten the moment mum learned she was pregnant with a girl for once" Ron said.

"They are part of the reason I have such faith in you, Ron. You could become a bitter person. You could throw your friends and family away to step out of that shadow. You don't though, you have such loyalty to them you could never do it" Don said.

"Well its cause I love them," Ron said and Don smiled. "Don, for now, I'll accept the title. I don't know anything about how being a vampire prince works but I'm sure that's your job isn't it?" he said.

"Excellent, should we arrange to inform your family?" Don asked. Ron flushed to his ears, he could only imagine the talk they would have. Fred and George would be making jokes within an inch of his life.

"No, um, do we have to?" Ron asked.

"Not this moment, I suppose but it will be public knowledge in Romania that there is a new Prince," Don explained. "And you will need a vault set up in Gringotts"

"A vault?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now that you've accepted your title, there is no reason to keep your own wealth from you. It is a job, think of it like a paid internship. You may be pleased that you can give back to your family as well" Don explained.

"I have money?" Ron asked.

Don nodded and suddenly the crippling grounded limits that kept him from asking for anything flew to soaring heights. He suddenly had an opportunity to become something other than a poor Weasley.

**Notes**

I promise I haven't gotten about this!

So sorry for the very brief length of this chapter, I am finishing my finals before I break for the holiday. As soon as I am done, I will be able to drop more content.

Please drop a comment, it really does give me life to continue writing this story. I love posting online but it can be a bit like a brick wall without a response from people who enjoy my story.


	15. Chapter 15

Sol was easy to get swept up in "try this," he handed Ron a glass of blood. He sipped it, his senses buzzing, it was a strain of dragon blood. "How is it?" he asked.

"Good," Ron said and Sol nodded. Don and Raya had gone away to talk, he didn't blame his mentor either. Considering how long he'd been away from his wife.

"Do you speak Romanian?" Sol asked.

"Technically," Ron said and Sol made a noise in his throat.

"Not very good, then?" Sol suggested, this time in Romanian, prompting Ron to speak.

"No, I am doing my best but I mess up words," Ron said in response.

"I don't think you sound bad at all," Sol replied.

"Really?" Ron asked in surprised.

"I'll bet after some time with others here, you'll pick it up," Sol told him. "How long have you been speaking it?"

"A little longer two months," Ron said, feeling more confident, and Sol smiled.

"Then it won't take you long at all," he said. "Let's go walk around the castle, I'll show you around since it looks like Papa wants some time" Sol stood.

"You say Papa instead of Father or Dad," Ron said as they walked down the hall, he couldn't help staring all around. It was like Hogwarts all over again, the high reaching ceiling and moving portraits replaced by murals.

"Mama is from Spain, I call them Mama and Papa because of that," Sol replied.

"Do you speak Spanish?" Ron asked and Sol nodded. "And Romanian and English, that's amazing and difficult."

"And French, German, and Hungarian. Romanian, French, and Spanish is really no big stretch since they are romance languages. They have similar base words so once you understand some pronunciation and structures your halfway there" Sol said.

"You speak 7 languages?" Ron asked, "Romanian is hard enough for me." Ron admitted.

"That's only because you start out speaking the most complicated language that I know. I hated learning your language but father never let me off the hook about it since Romania is so close with the British Ministry. It would've been easier if he'd spoken English since I was born," Sol said.

"What is your first?" Ron asked.

"Spanish, of course, although I learned Romanian and Spanish simultaneously," he said. "And see, we are speaking in Romanian right now," Sol said.

Ron realized suddenly that he'd understood what Sol said and they weren't speaking slowly either. "Now that you say so," he said. H e was slightly impressed with himself by learning as much Romanian as he knew currently.

"I'll bet French will be a breeze," Sol said.

"French?" Ron asked.

"I assume you'll need to learn that next? Lucky you don't need to learn your own language, bloody English that makes no sense" Sol said.

"I already butcher the Romanian language enough," Ron said, "Listen, I'm well aware I don't sound like any native."

"I dunno, I like your accent. Especially when in English" Sol said.

"What do you mean? You speak English -English?" Ron frowned unsure how he should phrase, this may happen a lot.

"England, you mean? That's just because it was hammered into me. It doesn't have the same as the real accent. Sounds like what's the word? Posh?" Sol asked.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how poor my family is," Ron said thinking how laughable it was that Sol thought he sounded posh.

Sol shrugged, tugging him another way; the hallway had murals who dancing in many different styles. On one wall, a man and a woman were involved in a waltz.

Ron slowed watching them then looking to the other wall where a completely different dance went on. It looked like a tango may be, the woman being spun at a rapid pace by the man.

"There's a lot of murals about dancing here" Ron commented in English this time because he didn't know the Romanian word for dance.

"That's because vampires like dancing, and fighting but mostly dancing" Sol informed him, throwing open a door where they walked down a hallway that several degrees warmer than the rest of castle.

It wasn't brick either but smooth rock, painted women who were completely naked stretched out along the slight curves in the face of the wall. They smiled flirtatiously and waved, blowing kisses and such.

"Um, where are we?" Ron asked as they walked down some stairs, he flushed a little. The paintings at Hogwarts were never in the nude, most likely because any eleven-year-old first years would faint at the sight of boobs.

"Thought that after some time in the cold, a bath might be nice. This castle has a hot spring underneath it.," Sol said.

At the bottom was an area that had many cabinets with ornate knobs. Then there was a stone shelf with towels and bathrobes. "You can put your clothes in one of these" Sol said opening one and taking off his shirt.

Ron admitted a bath sounded nice and took off his clothes. Before getting in, Sol showed him the showers "helps keep things sanitary" he said.

They were surprisingly the only people in there. "Are there not a lot of people here at this time?" Ron asked, sitting on one of stone seats under the warm water.

"Oh no, there can be, there are a few of these however around the castle. Some for guests who are split between men and women. And then in each wing of the castle" Sol explained.

"Oh, so the paintings around the castle" Ron said.

"You like them?" Sol smiled "they were painted over a long period of time by a group of artists. Started almost as soon as they built, Pay attention to them and you'll never lose your way" he said.

"It reminds me of Hogwarts except there's no talking," Ron said.

"Can you imagine if they spoke? We'd never get any peace" Sol said gesturing to one of the naked women. He noticed one of them had a tail, a siren perhaps. They batted their eyes and ran hands through their hair.

"They're so full of emotion, that's why I like them" Ron replied.

"Colore" Sol said and Ron glanced to him "it's an arm term meaning color but mainly emotion. The first king wanted to bring some joy to the normally dark looking castle so he had the paintings be done. The Monarch after him just continued the tradition."

"Sol, who's that with you?" at the question in Romanian, Ron turned and immediately looked away when he got an eyeful of breasts. He flushed.

"Mihaela, this is Ron, the one my father went way to mentor," Sol said so casually like he wasn't speaking with a naked woman.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you" Mihaela trailed off "what's wrong, feeling too warm?" he said.

"Oh, I think I just forget to warn him this was a gender-neutral bath," Sol mentioned with a grin in his voice and Ron turned to glare at Sol, he got another eyeful of the woman's curvaceous body.

"Oh, I see. He speaks Romanian?" Mihaela asked.

"Pretty well, yes," Sol said.

"Okay, well Ron I don't mind if you see. It's not a big deal here," Mihaela said, she had a little bit of an accent to her Romanian. It sounded maybe Polish or something.

Ron felt a bit dizzy with how hot his face felt, he couldn't help but think he could never ever tell his mother about this. Actually he couldn't tell anyone except maybe Harry about it.

"Hm, how about this then?" water swished and he glanced at her, she sat on the stone bench so the water was covering her breasts. Only her cleavage was visible.

"Better" Ron breathed a few times to rid himself of heat, if he didn't think too hard he'd be fine. He refused to look at her for too long though.

Mihaela was blonde with delicate features and reminded him a bit of Hermione- no he was not going to go there and picture Hermione in the bath. "You have beautiful eyes" she commented breaking his torturous thought process.

"Uh, thank you," Ron said, his discomfort hadn't gone away. Did vampires really not care?

"I'm Mihaela, I take care of the animals around here," she said.

"Then you must know where Valkyrie is, with Freya right?" Ron said.

"You mean Freya's pup? Yes, she has grown so strong I almost didn't recognize her. She's been trained well" Mihaela said.

"Ron is the one who received her," Sol said "although I hadn't heard her name is Valkyrie, what a perfect name," he said.

"I really wish I could take credit but Ginny is the one who came up with it," Ron said "my sister."

"Your sister is very clever. In our culture, we give names to increase one's power or resistance." Mihaela said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Sol's name means Sun. Being born a vampire, his name is with hopes that he never encounters an issue with the sun and he is the light of his parent's lives," Mihaela explained.

Sol flushed "Mihaela," he said.

"I was there when he was born, he was a beautiful baby" she laughed.

Ron blinked, she didn't look very old, only 20 he thought. "Um, sorry but how old are you?" he asked.

"It's a common question, I am 81," she said and Ron's jaw dropped. She only looked about 20 or so.

"Do vampires ever look old?" Ron asked.

"Our aging happens very slowly but usually by each decade. It takes about three hundred until we grey and look much older. We do prune up eventually but that's in the last 40 years of our life. Something about the amount of blood we can take in being less" Sol said.

"Yes, by vampire standards, you and Sol are practically babies," Mihaela said. Ron wondered if there would someday.

"Wizards don't exactly age quickly either past twenty," Ron said.

"That's true, I bet that's why if vampires marry humans it's usually a witch or wizard," Mihaela said.

"Is it common then?" Ron asked.

"Hm, well it's not uncommon. About like muggles and wizard folk" Sol answered "although I think it's rarer in England, much more prejudiced" he said.

Ron couldn't exactly disagree.

xxx

"Dear Harry,

I hope your time with Sirius has been well. I wanted to tell you about Nacht Castle that I've been staying in. It's as big as Hogwarts but taller with black bricks and red spiers, I wondered if it would be cold and gloomy but it's not. The inside has all these painted murals magicked to move. It's really incredible, Donovan's son, Sol is a good person.

He's a bit like the twins, mischievous but he's also been excellent in showing me around. They're telling me that there's going to be an annual Christmas Ball soon here. I'm told I'll have to learn to dance, Merlin, help me! Well, I'm also told that wizards are invited to the ball too. It's when they fully open the castle for outsiders so many people show up. Well, hoping to hear have you've been.

Sincerely,

Ron"

"Harry, what's that?" Sirius asked he walked into their living room of the house. A townhouse in London.

"Just a letter from Ron, he's staying with his mentor in Nacht Castle," Harry said.

"Right, vampire, well what's he say?" Sirius asked sitting on an armchair.

"There's going to be a Christmas Ball open to the wizarding public there" Harry explained.

"Sounds like fun, you feel like going?" Sirius asked.

"Going?" Harry asked owlishly.

"Sure, a hop on a portkey will get us there and you can surprise your mate," Sirius said.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. Sirius nodded "then could I invite Hermione, she's my best friend too and-"

"Harry, I haven't been able to spoil you for 12 years. You can invite whoever" Sirius said.

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said.

Xxx

Hermione had yet to explain to her parents that one of her best friends was a vampire. Actually she was fairly certain that her parents continued to think that vampire's were not real.

So when she thought it prudent to mention, they were appropriately confused and inquired how safe it was to be around Ron. "That's prejudiced to ask," Hermione said immediately, a big word for her parents who tried their best to be very careful to respect every religion and race.

"Hermione, please explain it better?" Jane Granger requested.

"Well, vampires have a policy of asking for blood donation and they don't need blood specifically from people. They can get it from animals easily, I haven't found enough research about the nutrition needs of vampires. I think though, that they need a small amount of human blood a week. I haven't asked him exactly because-" Hermione flushed.

"Why?" Curtis Granger asked.

"It seems so personal and he's new to being a vampire. If he feels like we're watching him, he might eat in front of us anymore" Hermione said.

"So vampires are proper then? They're not like in muggle movies?" Dad asked. She shook her head. Her parents relaxed a bit.

"No, of course not. They have a culture and society and laws," Hermione explained.

"So has Ron asked you before?" her mum asked "for blood?" she asked.

Hermione blushed, she had read a few accounts in her books that a vampire's bite increased libido and nullified the pain. She hadn't worked up the courage to confirm her findings with Ron.

"No, he hasn't. I assume because his mentor, um my language professor provides his blood for him" Hermione said.

"Would you if he asked?" mum asked.

"Ron's my best friend along with Harry, of course, I would" she answered and they both frowned. "It's safe, like a blood bank. Wizard hospitals have safe ways to remove blood just like muggles do" she said.

Her parents seemed to relax a bit more "I suppose it's a bit like giving blood but are vampires common in the wizarding world? We were never told when we were in Diagon Alley," Jane sighed.

"No, they're not. In fact there's prejudiced against them because of what they can't control: their nature. It's surprising that Ron is allowed to keep going to Hogwarts-" she stopped as she heard a tapping at the kitchen window.

The entire Granger family turned to the window to find a Snowy White owl sitting there. "Hedwig," Hermione said.

"Harry's owl?" Dad asked and she nodded bounding up to open the window for her. She took the letter and a bit of ham from her plate to hand to her. Hedwig accepted the treat and waited patiently as she opened it.

Dear Hermione,

Sorry for the wait on sending an update on how its been with Sirius. It was hectic at first and a little embarrassing really because he insisted we pick out decorations for my room together. Well, I'm excited for you and Ron to visit in summer later. Anyway, I'm being brief for a reason. In case you haven't received your letter before me, Ron mentioned Nacht Castle is hosting a Christmas Ball with dancing and everything open to the public. Sirius offered to have a portkey made to take us to Romania to surprise Ron. Well, let me know soon if you can get permission.

-Harry

P.S. It's supposed to very formal.

Hermione smiled then turned to her parents "Ron is currently staying in Romania for December. There's going to be a Christmas Ball in Nacht Castle, where Ron's staying, and Harry was wondering if I might go with him to surprise Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to be patient, "also if I go, I need to go shopping for a gown," she said.

Her parents gave each other a look that was incredibly familiar to her. It meant they weren't quite sure how their daughter was able to live such an extraordinary life. "And how would you get to Romania?" her dad asked.

"Port Key" Hermione said, keeping the smile that threatened to seep into her voice at the prospect of going to Romania after only a few months of studying Romanian and seeing France. "It's a process of enchanting an object that creates a Portray. They're in common process and very safe for going long distances. Only licensed wizards or witches can do it" she said.

"And you'd be going on Christmas?" Mum asked.

"I'll likely be coming back the next day. I can ask Harry. Oh please? I have so many questions I want to know about vampires and it'll be incredible seeing Romania and testing my Romanian" she said.

Dad sighed then smiled "oh alright since you've been so convincing. Just promise me I don't have to go shopping with you? I'm sure your mum will be happy to spend loads of money on a dress" he said.

Hermione turned to her mother who laughed then stood up "well, how about we go to some stores today and go look?" she suggested.

"Thank you," Hermione said "let me just write Harry that I can go and we'll go out" she agreed. She wrote the letter as fast as she could. Shopping with her mother was something they have always done. Whether it was books, groceries, or clothes, it was fun.

It was one thing that she missed about going to school away from her parents. And a factor of having two boys, well boys who were not especially fashion literate, as her best friends. Harry and Ron preferred to ogle broomsticks in stores than look at clothes. And it wasn't as if Ron had much money to worry about what he wore anyway.

Although, she wondered how his new title as a vampire prince would affect things. Really though, a vampire prince, Ron was beginning to sound like the main character of a rather terrible and cheesy romance novel.

**I thought I should probably place some more of the other character's points of view. Especially more of Hermione, I am not of the opinion that she is perfect like she's depicted in the movie. Harry and Hermione are not easy people to get along with, Ron is not just someone who happens to be friends with him. Harry is difficult and moody as anyone who read the books will know. Hermione also can be a worrier and high strung. It takes someone who is easy going and humble like Ron to balance those two combinations out. Ron's not perfect either but I really do enjoy writing him especially.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ron genuinely liked Sol, there was something fun-loving about him. A natural joking charisma that was like the twins minus a great many of their sometimes cruel jokes. He felt a great sense of relief that Sol seemed to enjoy spending time with him.

He couldn't bear it if Don's son hated him or something. They were the youngest in the castle so Sol was the closest to his age. "Do you ever get bored?" Ron asked. He was quite relieved when Sol let them switch to English as their language.

"What do you mean?" Sol asked, "Knight D4" he instructed his piece on the chessboard.

"Well, there aren't any teenagers anywhere in the castle," Ron said.

"Hm… well if I stay in the castle, yeah. Hey, I have an idea" Sol stood up.

"But our match," Ron said, glancing at the board. A couple more moves and he would have won.

"We'll go and finish another time, c'mon" Sol lead him to his room, he had one wardrobe. He opened it both doors revealing the robes, capes, and suits. Sol stepped up and went through it.

Ron stared at it "you have an extended closet?" he asked, Sol pulled him by the arm inside. This part of the closet was filled with muggles clothes like jeans, t-shirts, boots, and hoodies.

"We're going to go to the village" Sol said "so you should wear these" Sol handed him jeans first.

"Why all of a sudden?" Ron asked, taking the clothes suddenly thrust at him.

Sol gave him a grin "so I can show you what I do when I'm bored. I know how boring and very well to do that wizards can be. It's all, oh I'm a wizard so we're better than muggles and therefore better than muggle-borns" he rolled his eyes.

"So I take it you don't approve of purebloods," Ron said.

Ron found himself dressed in jeans, a grey button-up shirt, and coat that while it only went to his waist, was fur-lined including the hood so it would be warm enough. He was put in boots that Sol said were called 'Doc Martins' whatever that meant.

"I don't like their prejudiced, I do enjoy their intention to be impeccably dressed but the judgment could do without. Many vampires are similar though, we are technically high society vampires. You know muggles can be just like that too" Sol explained.

Ron had never thought about it that way but the Prince part he embarrassingly realized meant he was an upper class. "How do you know so much about muggles?"

"Well, my mama was one before she was turned, my papa was a muggle-born wizard before he was turned, and I was born a vampire. They sent me to muggle primary school then, when I was old enough, to Beauxbatons"

Sol put on black pants and a white turtle neck as he spoke. Ron was surprised "why a muggle primary school"

"As you've noticed there are no kids around here and he wanted me social. It was good, too, even if I had to have a few glamour charms to pretend like I was eating like everyone else" Sol said.

Sol look at Ron then tilted his head. "Take off your jacket a moment." Ron sighed but did.

Sol led him to the bathroom and pulled out his wand "I'm gonna give you a haircut" Ron immediately reached for his red locks.

"What?" he said.

"Don't worry, it'll look good, I promise. Right now, it's not much more than a mop. I'm certain it probably looked better earlier in the year" Sol said.

Ron figured that Sol's hair looked good enough, shiny and well cared for so he didn't protest. Sol carefully trimmed. By the end, he'd cut the sides much shorter but definitely not buzzed. The top remained longer but shorter than it was before.

"Do you still know people from your Primary school?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, I stayed friends with a couple. We exchange letters. We might run into them since we'll be going to a few of the usual places," Sol agreed.

Sol cast some kind of spell that misted his hair until it was damp and he felt a bit cold. "Almost done," Sol said, he pulled some kind of gel that he squirted on his hands. Ron tolerated Sol running his hand through his hair then he styled the shorter bit to one side and then made it longer on his right side. He dried it and Sol stepped aside to let him see.

"How do the letters work? Not through owl," Ron commented.

"Of course not, wizards have a muggle connection post. You send it to them and they place stamps and send them out the muggle way."

Ron actually liked this look on himself, it made him look more grown-up but also cool. The short haircut wasn't really anything like what he'd seen wizards wear before. "What's this haircut called?" he asked.

Sol shrugged "um I suppose it's a bit like an undercut but I didn't want to buzz the sides, you've got such gorgeous hair. The color is nearly unnatural but your whole family has red hair, right? I left the top long because you can style it however you want. I just swept your hair to the side so your eyes can be seen best. Do you like it?" Sol babbled a bit and kept his eyes trained to see Ron's reaction.

His ears would be cold in this weather but he supposed he could ignore that. "I like it" he admitted, making Sol grin with pride. "Alright, then let's go" Sol waved his wand to sweep up the floor.

He put on his coat which was white and Ron put on his own. Sol lead the way downstairs "How is Beauxbatons? Is it different than Hogwarts?"

"Oh, very, from what I've read anyway. Beauxbatons is not as old as Hogwarts for one. It was made during the Renaissance so it's a huge and gleaming white castle. No houses either"

"So how are dorms decided then?" Ron asked.

"Randomly and by boys and girls," Sol replied.

Sol leads him to the door, he whistled as the door opened to brisk cold.

Valkyrie appeared first and excitedly ran for Ron. "Valkyrie, come here girl," he said not that she needed the encouragement. She almost tackled him she was so happy he scratched her behind the ears.

Freya also showed up followed by Odin and some of her other betas.

"they can take us to the village," he said. Sol got on Odin's back and Freya went to Ron.

"Do you think Valkyrie will be big enough by the end of this year to carry me?" Ron asked. He got on Freya's back.

"Yes, she's nearly there" Sol nodded, the wolves dashed at Sol's signal and this time they were faster, going downhill. Ron could already formulate the letter he would send to Harry, Hermione, and the rest of his family.

They reached the outskirts of the village when they dismounted. Sol leads him to the trail "don't worry about the pack, they'll wait until we're done."

The village was nice with lots of shops, restaurants, and houses. Sol pointed to what looked like a jewelry store but less fancy than the ones in Diagon Alley.

They went in "let me know if you want anything done, alright?" the muggle woman running the register said.

Done? Ron glanced at Sol, "He means if you want a piercing" Sol replied.

"Oh," Ron knew his mother was sure to kill him if he did but he couldn't he'd help it since he wanted one ever since he saw Bill's ears pierced. He looked back the muggle woman had lots of piercings.

The ones on her ears he was particularly interested in, Bill only had his on the lobes but she had that and the cartilage too. "I like your piercings" Ron hesitantly said in Romanian.

The woman smiled "thank you, are you looking to get yours pierced?" she asked.

"I want to but my mum would be upset," Ron said.

"Hm well sometimes we need to be rebellious but it's up to you," she said.

"I'll pay for it all if you get some" Sol said with a grin, of course, he wanted him to get piercings.

"Alright," Ron said, they looked cool and that was it. He was already judged by just being a vampire so what's a couple of piercings?

"So what kind do you want?" she asked, she pulled out a chart where there were labels for placements of the piercings. One had it labeled "Industrial" that Sol translated for him. It was a bar across the ear, he wanted that one but also wanted his lobes too.

Oh to the hell with it, he'd do it all; Sol grinned with glee when he said he wanted three. "Great, then you need to pick out a bar and a pair," she said.

That part he struggled with a bit, Sol eventually insisted he looked best in silver. "What do you think? Studs or hanging?" Sol asked.

"Studs I suppose" Ron replied.

"Then how about these?" Sol pointed at a pair shaped like small swords.

"I like them" Ron agreed, Sol picked out a simple bar that had rounded balls at the end.

Ron remembers only after he was sitting in the chair that he should have asked if muggles numb it. Turns out they didn't but he didn't feel it for long anyway.

Xxx

Next was a record shop, Ron found more 'CDS' that his Walkman played. "You know about these?" Sol asked.

"I have a Walkman" Ron replied.

"That's a shock, where did you get one?" Sol asked.

"One of my best friends, Hermione, is muggle-born. She got it for me along with a couple of cds" Ron explained.

"Ah, well what do you like, maybe I can help you pick," Sol said.

"ACDC, Queen, Journey, Jimi Hendrix, and the Eagles are all the artists I have for the CDs I got from Hermione," Ron said.

Sol smiled "I like this girl, sharp taste with Jimi Hendrix. Well then let's look at some more classic rock. David Bowie, Aerosmith-" he muttered to himself walking along.

In the end, they went to a counter, a guy with long hair in a ponytail stood with his back to it. "Ahem" Sol coughed and the guy turned around, he had an eyebrow piercing.

"Oh my God, Sol," the guy gave him a grin "finally come to hang with us lowly mortals?" he asked, speaking Romanian.

"Who said I came to hang with you? This is my British friend, Ron Weasley," Sol smirked.

"He speaks Romanian?" his friend asked.

"No," Sol said and Ron looked to Sol with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were sparkling with mischief "just go with it, will you?" Sol said in English.

"Fine," Ron said wondering he was up to.

"Why are all your friends hotter than the sun?" his friend asked and Ron fought to keep a straight face.

"No idea, maybe it's my influence," Sol said, placing a lock of straightened hair behind his ear.

"Amber and grey heterochromia, good God, is he gay?" he asked.

"No, unfortunately," Sol said and then he turned to Ron. "by the way, this is Andrei," he said in English to Ron.

"Figures," Andrei sighed, "all the pretty ones are always straight or taken."

"Uh, thanks for that I guess," Ron said, this time in Romanian. He couldn't really do this much longer as he didn't want the poor guy to deal with so much embarrassment.

Andrei stared at him then his face flushed a bright glowing cherry and he sunk behind the counter. "Sol, I am going to murder you," he said, muffled. Ron stifled a laugh.

"Ron, you said you'd play along," Sol said.

"Yes but I figured too much of this would kill him," Ron said. "But anyway, Andrei, thanks for the confidence boost."

Andrei rose from the floor "yeah, Anyway, is there something you needed?" he asked, his face still a rose tint.

"Believe it or not, Ron has not listened to Classic rock until recently. I thought we'd let him listen to some in the testing room."

"Seriously?" Andrei said then grinned "alright," he walked out from behind the counter, he was almost as tall as Ron, he realized. "So your British right? You speak excellent Romanian."

"Thanks, I thought I was awful until I got here," Ron said.

Andrei shook his head then took out keys from his pocket and lead them to a room with a couple of couches. "This room is for testing music, we have most copies of almost everything in the store that is opened to listen to."

"Brilliant," Ron said in English before he realized but Andrei got the point.

"Your welcome to spend as long as you need," Andrei said then headed out.

"He seems cool," Ron said, English this time.

"Oh yeah, he is" Sol agreed "now let's get started." Sol collected many CDs and put in the first cd "alright this is Bon Jovi" he put it in. Ron enjoyed the guitar a lot.

"I like that one, is all muggle rock so intense?" Ron asked.

"No, this is Classic rock, which means it was made around the 80s and most of them toured around America," Sol said. He introduced Ron then to a different artist.

"He's a bit of a different style than some you listened to before. He's more a mixed media. This is Elton John" he put in the cd, the first song he played was Rocket Man.

"I want that cd" Ron said after the first song, Sol nodded noting it.

They picked a few more like Rolling Stones, Guns N Roses, and then Sol picked some more. "Hey, since you like Classic rock, why don't I introduce to some more modern rock?"

"Sure" Ron agreed, wondering how he was ever going to get time to listen to this all.

"Alright then, this is Nirvana" he put it in then and Ron was immediately mesmerized by the throaty singer. Sol smiled when Ron leaned in.

"Good, right?" Sol said then laughed "I got another band you'll like then," he said.

He put in a cd "Smashing Pumpkins" he told him was the name of the band. All these names were really interesting but he supposed the Weird Sisters was an odd name too. "Bullet with butterfly wings," Sol told him the song name then played it.

"The world is a vampire- sent to drai-ee-aa-ain" he heard first and Ron smirked when he realized why Sol had picked it.

"Sol if you keep recommending me music, I'm just going to go broke," Ron said.

"Alright, one more band. I promise you'll love it" Sol said.

"Fine" Ron said then he put it in.

"They have a bunch of great albums but this is one you want. American Idiot is the album name" he said putting in.

Immediately the riffs started playing and then drums. He immediately realized how much he loved muggle rock. It was incredible how many different styles of music they had in just one genre.

"That one" Ron agreed then headed out with countless CDs "I'm gonna need a new book," he said.

"Oh, I can help you there," Sol said grabbing a book similar to one Hermione had given him from a shelf.

They headed to counter where Andrei stood to talking to a pretty girl with long auburn hair. She was a camera at her side and a red coat on. "Hey, you find everything you wanted?" Andrei asked them.

"Lots more than I expected as well" Ron replied, the girl turned to them.

"Sol" she beamed and ran for him, Sol took her hug in stride without getting bowled over one bit. "I missed you, your letters are nice but come in person more often why don't you?"

"Sorry," Sol said as she stepped away. The girl turned to Ron, surprisingly she did not need to look up at all. She was his height, pretty tall for a girl "you're gorgeous, can I use you as a model."

Ron flushed "I don't know your name," he said.

"Oh, it's Amanda. I'm a photographer,"

"Amanda" Andrei and Sol sighed.

"Is your hair natural?" she asked, her blue eyes were gleaming. Were all photographers this pushy? It was like Colin hounding Harry.

"Yeah, it is, my whole family is red-haired," Ron said.

"Excellent, then can I?" she asked then Ron turned to Sol.

"Oh no, don't look at me. Yes or no but she won't let this go until you say yes" Sol told him.

"Yeah, fine" Ron said.

"Cool," Amanda grinned. They paid for the CDs and were going to head outside where Amanda wanted the picture.

"I'm off so I might as well go with," Andrei said slipping on his coat and a scarf "hey why don't we eat something together?"

"Sure" Sol agreed "we already ate but we don't mind some drinks and snacks."

As they got outside, Amanda immediately stopped at a brick wall "here first." Ron wasn't sure what to do in front of a camera so he just stood "hands in your pockets" Amanda instructed.

He just followed her instructions "look up and to the side, relax your eyelids, shift your left foot to the right" she was quite demanding as she clicked away.

"Smile, no that's too forced. Think of something funny"

"Act like you're defeating a boggart" Sol called out in English, Ron grimaced "okay nevermind, you know my Papa loves candy? He's crazy for it, sneaks chocolate secretly."

Ron breathed a laugh, he couldn't imagine his rather proper mentor, sneaking sweets. He heard several clicks.

"Okay, we're done," Amanda said. "But what's a boggart?"

"Nothing," Sol and Ron said.

They were lead to a restaurant with white tables. It wasn't too hard to relate to them which was surprising because Ron had never been too interested in muggles.

He'd always thought that he wouldn't know how to speak to them. But there actually wasn't much difference in wizards his age and muggles his age. They spoke about music, the family drama, school drama, and well the 'tv' and 'computer part was hard but otherwise.

They really were just like them, vampires, muggles, and wizards were alike. The same really. Ron picked up a french fry when they brought food and drinks to them.

Looking at all the food around him, he wished he was still a wizard to enjoy eating food. The fries he didn't mind eating but remember he couldn't too many, they tasted good though. "So we know you're not into men, Ron" Amanda began making Ron lookup.

"But do you have a girl you like?" Amanda continued. Ron blushed.

"You do" Andrei accused, leaning back.

"Yeah," Ron said, he and Harry didn't really discuss stuff like this. For all he knew, Harry didn't get crushes.

"Well, tell us who she is? It's not like we can tell her" Sol said with a smirk.

"No way," Ron said stiffly.

"Well, is she beautiful?" Amanda asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Smart?" Andrei asked.

"The smartest in the entire school, she's bloody brilliant" Ron replied sharply.

"Aww" Amanda teased "then what's she look like, her hair?"

"Super curly," Ron replied "she's small and carries so many books she needs a fe-" he stopped, he was about to say featherweight charm, "me to carry them all. Can we stop, this is embarrassing."

"Leave him alone, Amanda" Sol agreed.

"Oh alright" Amanda agreed then sighed "so did you get any holiday homework?"

"I've finished all mine" Sol replied.

"Seriously?" Amanda moaned.

"She's just complaining because she took an English class on Gothic Novels and didn't get the novel she wanted," Andrei said.

"Gothic novels?" Ron asked.

"In English, too, which makes it super difficult. I thought I'd be reading Bram Stoker's Dracula. We're Romanian, we live for the vampires and Dracula" Amanda sighed.

Ron wasn't sure what Dracula was but he kept quiet since he figured it would be outrageous not to know. "What did you get instead?" Sol asked with a smirk.

"The Strange Case of Jekyll and Mr. Hide" Amber said.

"But that one is really good too" Andrei pointed out.

"What's it about?" Ron asked.

"You don't know? I thought it was popular in Britain?" Amber asked.

"It is, I just never read it" Ron quickly covered his tracks.

"Oh well, this doctor named Jekyll transforms and becomes a completely different person by swallowing a potion."

"But it's still him?" Ron asked that didn't sound that interesting, just polyjuice.

"No, that's the thing, it's not him. It's like a completely different man with a horrible personality. The whole story, he keeps trying to hide it from his friends" Amanda said.

"Talk about being two-faced" Andrei grinned. "Personally, I like Frankenstein best,"

"Too depressing for me," Sol said, Ron really felt a bit confused and wanted to know what all these were. He didn't mind books so long as they weren't the textbooks Hermione only ever seemed to read.

"What about Edgar Allan Poe?"

"The Cask of Amontillado is my favorite," Amanda said.

"The Tell-Tale Heart is mine," Andrei said, "what about you Ron?" he said.

Ron flushed "oh, I'm not very familiar with him much. I mean to read him," he said.

XXX

They said goodbye to Amanda and Andrei, Amanda promised she'd send the pictures to Ron through Sol once they were developed. "Do you have all those books?" Ron asked.

"Of course" Sol agreed, they arrived in the castle right at sundown and Sol lead him to the north wing. He opened a set of red and gold doors. Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at the library.

The shelves reached so high they needed sliding ladders. Hermione would love this place "come on" Sol lead him a section "I'd start with Poe, he wrote short stories and poetry" he handed him the book "it's a collection."

Ron nodded "if you want any others just come here and ask when the Lee, our librarian is here," Sol explained.

Ron kept the book and immediately collapsed on his bed when he got into his bedroom. He was exhausted but also really elated, it had been an incredible day.

This really is just a dump of getting Ron Weasley to be a muggle cultured individual. Also, I think Ron's jealousy is related to having his incredible, not exactly normal, friends. I think him having friends other than his best friends will help him fend off jealousy. Plus it will be a big connection with Hermione later.


	17. Chapter 17

One of the benefits of being a vampire was definitely the seeming overabundance of spare time. He didn't have to sleep the full 8 hours he needed before being turned so 3 was plenty for him.

In the time he didn't sleep he used that time to still relax in his bed and decided to read. Hermione would be more than ecstatic but then he wasn't sure how much she'd approve. It wasn't a textbook. The collection of Edgar Allan Poe had been simple and if he took the time to think he enjoyed their meaning.

He read the short stories that Sol's friends had mentioned like the Beating Heart, Annabel-Lee, and the Raven. He swallowed up the short stories the man wrote. They were all arresting in how much anticipation was built up. He had to admit that A Cask of Amontillado was his favorite.

A week before Christmas though, it wasn't stories keeping him up. He'd drifted to sleep with the book clutched in his hands.

_His dreams began in a darkened maze of shrubs, he was running but something was different. _

_He didn't recognize the hand that held his wand in front of him, it wasn't his wand either. The hand was pale and smaller than his own spindly fingers. With a startled he realized he wasn't him, he was Harry. _

_Harry was trembling and panting with adrenaline, he could feel it himself like ice in his already cold veins. Harry ran, turning, being cut off and then moving weigh around. The maze had traps and then he met a boy, a 6th or 7th year by his look. _

_Their words were garbled, he couldn't hear and then he focused on something. A cup, a shining goblet that Harry and the boy grasped together and then twisted away._

Ron bolted upright, his chest tight and he huffed in a way he hadn't since he'd turned. He was freezing, shivers wracking him. He had no idea what that dream was but he didn't like it.

He shook it off, slumping off the bed but bringing the comforter with him to drape over his t-shirt clad shoulders. He sat near the fireplace which was kept warm like all the other rooms in the castle. He steadied his breathing and decided he needed a good distraction from that awful dream.

He looked up and down the hall, suddenly blanking on where the library was.

Ron found a mural to his right, a girl in a beautiful red gown with gloves. Her eyes a flickering yellow that labeled her a vampire "hello" he greeted her and she curtsied. "Oh" he bowed back feeling a little ridiculous "I'm not sure the library is, can you take me?" he asked.

She nodded then started walking to the left and he followed her, at the one point she even switched walls. He guessed it wasn't that weird, Hogwarts paintings could switch from painting to painting if they wanted. She showed him the doors of the library. "Thanks," he said and she smiled.

He opened the door, it lit up as he entered and he placed his other book down. He looked at the collection of books and chose 'Dracula' because Sol told him it was the basis most people had in the muggle world for vampires. The book took him about three hours to read all the way.

He jumped when he heard the door creak open "did I scare you? Sorry" a young man said.

"No, it's fine," Ron said, the man stepped into the light, he looked about Charlie's age. His hair was dark brown and he had blue eyes, "are you human?" he asked.

His brow rose "um yes, but I'm off-limits. Only for my wife" he said.

It took Ron a moment to piece together what he meant but when he got it, he flushed. "Oh! No, I wasn't asking because. No," he said.

"Sorry, had to clarify. You're the new Prince, aren't you?" the man said taking a seat at another armchair.

"Oh, yes I am," Ron said, he still hadn't gotten used to it "I'm Ron Weasley, I mean Ron Weasley-Grey? Ronald Grey? Sorry, I'm not used to all this title stuff" he said.

"I can't imagine it's easy, I'm Ben" he offered a hand, Ron shook it with relief at such a normal social procedure without the bowing. "Dracula, huh?" he asked looking at Ron's book.

Ron shrugged "I'm a wizard so I've never read muggle literature. Is this really how vampires are seen?" he asked.

"Well, nothing about this world exists for most of us. Dracula is a pretty big basis though for other books and stuff about vampires. The most common touchpoint is they suck blood and can't be in sunlight which is correct" Ben replied.

"So you're muggle too?" Ron asked.

"Yup and my wife is the vampire so I live here with her."

"So you let her take your blood?" Ron asked.

Ben nodded "if we're in the mood, yeah. Not every day but once every two weeks. See fresh blood leaves satiated longer than bottled blood" he said.

Don hadn't told him that but maybe Don was trying to ease him into this. "Really?" he asked, "doesn't hurt?"

Don blushed "not really after a second, that vampire numbing stuff is really strong. It feels good after the first time and then it just gets better."

Ron didn't ask any more questions but now he was curious, Don had told him this but he'd never thought that someone would actually want that. And to hear that he could be full for a whole two weeks after having fresh blood sounded incredible.

Ron jerked himself out of it, his teeth had startled to elongate and he swallowed. He was salivating at the thought of warm blood on his tongue. "So I take you haven't bitten anyone?" Ben asked.

Ron shuddered trying to take his mind off thinking about blood like it was mum's pot roast with potatoes and chocolate cake for dessert. He felt disgusted in himself "no, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Ben asked, his expression turning a little more serious.

Ron shrugged looking away "since I was bitten, I'm already a pariah. Everyone's either scared and interested. I drink my blood from a bottle and I feel no different. I'm a wizard, my magic never went away even if I'm suddenly belonging to a culture I don't know enough about" he said, feeling long-winded. "Sorry, I didn't mean complain at you."

Ben shook his head, sitting back "no I don't mind, your not the first person who's talked to me about problems. I'm a psychiatrist" he said.

"Um, is that a muggle thing?" Ron asked tilting his head.

"Oh um, it's like a mind healer, I think that's what you call them in your world" Ben explained.

"Oh," Ron said considering "so you help people who are off the deep end, then?"

"Sometimes but I also help people who need their thoughts organized by someone unrelated to him. If I can say something, I think you are having trouble acknowledging your duality" Ben said.

"Duality?" Ron asked.

"You are a wizard which has so many expectations from the government and from your family. Then you also have expectations from the Vampire Monarchy and from your mentor. You're having trouble balancing, it sounds like" Ben explained, sitting forward with his hands clasped.

Ron considered this for a moment. Maybe that was it, he wasn't sure how to be both a vampire and a wizard. "Even if you're right, what am I supposed to do?" he said.

"Maybe you should learn yourself more," Ben said.

"Learn myself?"

"Be more introspective, like why can't you drink blood from a person?" Ben asked. Ron shrugged "whatever you say I can promise I won't repeat."

Ron looked to Ben, who was about his eldest brother's age. He was serious "because I'm worried I'll enjoy it" he said, flushing. His stomach fluttering with discomfort "I can't talk about this anymore, thanks for listening Ben, bye" he said, getting up swiftly and heading back to his room.

He shut his door realizing the churning in his stomach wasn't from nervousness but hunger. He was hungry even though he'd had some earlier that day for lunch. What was worse was what he had a craving for.

**The angst is on.**

**Please leave a comment!**


	18. Christmas Ball Part 1

Harry was so excited to see Ron again; it was odd not being around him for the last two years, they'd been together over the holiday. Besides seeing Ron, he was excited to go out of the country. Sirius had gotten dress robes for both of them and paid though Harry argued that he had plenty of money from his parents. It was Christmas Eve, finally, and they waited patiently for Hermione to step through Sirius' fireplace.

Hermione stepped through, wearing a long raincoat and hoodie that had Harry tilting his head, and Sirius smiled. "Hello, Hermione, it's good to see you again," he said.

Hermione smiled "good to see you too, Sirius, can I leave my coat here?" she asked.

"Sure," Sirius nodded, and she unzipped it revealing her cream-colored gown with embroidered swirls all along the bottom and on her sleeves. She also had a white fur shawl.

"Hermione, what was with the raincoat?" Harry wondered.

"To keep my dress from getting ash all over it," Hermione said, "it's nearly white," she said.

"Ah," Harry said, "well, you look nice," he said, offering a hug, and she smiled, pulling him in.

"Thanks, you look rather handsome. I wonder what Ron will be wearing," Hermione mentioned. Harry had no idea what he'd be wearing, but he suspected something lavish judging by what he wore before he left.

Ron, at the beginning of the year, had threadbare cloaks and slightly dusty cheeks. Before he'd left, he was immaculate, looking at home in the expensive clothing. Whatever Ron wore, he was sure it wouldn't disappoint. "Hermione, shouldn't we mention it to Sirius since um, it might pop up at the ball?" Harry said.

Hermione looked to Sirius "that might be best," she agreed.

"What?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Well, Ron is more than just an accidental vampire. He's um a lot more important than that," Harry said.

"To vampires, we mean, actually to wizards to since the Romanian MM is very close with Vampire Government," Hermione added.

"Spit it out, please," Sirius requested.

"Ron's the vampire Prince," Hermione and Harry said then looked to each other.

"He's next in line to take the throne because his mentor is the current Patriarch," Hermione added, gauging Sirius wide-eyed look.

"And the entire British Ministry of Magic is unaware?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, well, there's not a great relationship with British and Romanian MM because well..." Hermione hemmed.

"Fudge is an idiot? Yes, I get it," Sirius said then laughed. "I hope you know the British Ministry may have an implosion when words get out," he said.

"We promised we'd keep this a secret," Harry said.

"Secret or not, those eventually get out, prepare for it. The Weasley's don't know?" Sirius asked, and they both flushed. "Your Ron is in big trouble."

XXX

Ron was retrieved from his bed at eleven o'clock by two girls about 17 or so who spoke French and Romanian separately. One of the girls was brunette with a curled ponytail and the other had a short blonde bob.

Ron felt as though Don might have only wanted to test him as they refused to talk about anything else but their chosen language.

They led him to a room where they ran a hot bath and reached for his clothes. He argued with them ( in rapid French which he fumbled through and then in Romanian) that he was capable of bathing himself.

He caught a few words like 'ceremony' and 'tradition' in their arguments. In the end, he lost, and they took off his clothes for him, he stepped in the tub. Suddenly a bottle was poured over his hair, and the Romanian girl began to scrub vigorously at his scalp.

Then the French girl scrubs his back, and by the end of the bath from Hell, he felt so clean he was surprised they hadn't taken some skin off him. They dried him with towels and brought out a glass bottle and cloth to spread on his skin.

He detected eucalyptus with his sharp nose, it smelled nice, but it felt strange. He considered a win when he stopped them from spreading oil further than his hips by keeping a towel at his privates. As the French girl rubbed some type of hair tonic in, the Romanian girl began clipping his toes nails and then moved on to his fingernails.

He was reasonably sure he'd never been so clean in his life. His hair was dried and styled back, off his forehead to one side. They brought in his clothing. Arguing quite a bit, he was allowed to put on his underwear, and then they swooped, placing him first in black pants and white shirt. They button it to his neck.

Then a doubled breasted black cloak went over it that went to his thighs. It was also buttoned to his neck, and they connected ties from one side to the other of silver chains. The Romanian girl placed a pair of thick, black leather boots on him, and then his bar earing.

"Last touches," the French girl said, bringing over a long blood-red cape which attached to his silver shoulder pads.

The Romanian girl opened a box to reveal white gloves with the Wolf emblem in black. She insisted on putting them on him herself, and he let her do it. At last, they stood back, making him look in the mirror.

Ron swallowed at the sight of himself; he didn't truly recognize himself. It looked like somebody else, not an insecure, poor underage wizard but someone powerful and majestic.

Ron allowed himself a minute before he turned to the two women and then bowed as gracefully as his training allowed him. "Thank you," he said. He tried not to look embarrassed.

They both beamed at him, "your so welcome, Prince," the French girl replied in English.

"It is truly a pleasure," the Romanian girl replied in English, and he stared in shock. "We had heard you spoke both our preferred languages, so we thought we'd create some mischief. We didn't think you spoke it so well, but we think you will make a good prince," the Romanian speaking girl said, "allow me to leave my name, Hattie Lameh," she greeted.

"And I'm Zoey Lameh," she said.

"Sisters? No twins," he said, they looked to each other and laughed. Looking at their faces now, he had no idea why he hadn't guessed it. Sure, they had different hair colors, but their faces were similar. He sighed, "thanks for helping me get ready against my will, I suppose," he said.

"You have to allow someone else to do it; its tradition," Zoey said, then they shared a glance, and suddenly Ron's neck hair rose. A shared glanced betweens twins was never a great thing. They both came to his side and kissed his cheeks.

Ron reddened at two older girls, both very pretty, kissing his cheeks. "Au revoir," Zoey said then "la revedere," said Hattie, then headed out of the room. Ron sighed; his life was plagued with mischief.

xxx

Once Ron was free to stroll to the main hall, he was surprised to find the tables were spread out to the walls instead. Grey tablecloths spread out on them, and the building decorated to the nines with silver rotating snowflakes and upside-down Christmas trees.

The window especially lit up brighter than usual, and it seems like all the murals in the castle were excited waiting in the main hall for guests to arrive. "Ron," he turned to find Don walking towards him in blue and black and silver, of course. He wore a modest circlet. "You dress befitting a prince," Don said with a grin.

"Imagine that, but are the gloves really necessary?" Ron asked.

"For the ceremony, they are, but for now, you don't have to wear them," Don said, and Ron pulled them off and placed them into his pocket. "Do you feel ready?" Don asked.

"No, I don't. Are guests aware of stuff?" Ron asked, wishing that it wasn't so painful to bite his lip with how sharp his canines were. It gave him something to do, and he couldn't gorge himself on food to stress eat either. His outlet became reduced to combat training or dancing practice.

"Yes, they are aware of… "stuff." A new prince will be presented as it is customary for the two chosen successors to begin the ball. You must accept your title to do that. Don't worry; those who've attended in the past are well aware of the ritual," Don explained.

"Alright," Ron said, "then what should I do while I wait for people to show up?" Ron asked.

"Well, you could have a glass of breakfast? Unfortunately, most tasks are taken care of as the decorations are set. I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself with," Don said.

Ron blinked, there was nothing he had to do? No practice or training to attend? "Right, I'll um go look for something to do," Ron said, then turned around and walked back toward his room.

Ron flopped on his back, wearing the suit and shoes. He was done with his Christmas break homework a while ago, and there was no physical thing he could do wearing a suit. He sighed then sat up to find a book in his growing pile of Sol's book recommendations. Now was as good a time as any to begin it; Pride and Prejudiced by Jane Austin.  
He suddenly wished he was wearing more comfortable clothing to sit and read, but didn't dare take it off but did unbutton the collar a bit. Several hours of reading intertwined in Elizabeth Bennet's crass commentary and Mr. Darcy's ridiculous uptightness had him annoyed.

But even more annoying was Mr. Bingley's fascination and romance with Jane then able to leave as if she was nothing more than an arm warmer. A knock at the door had him slam the book closed, but not before he bookmarked it "come in" Ron snapped then realized his mood had translated into the real world.

Sol popped his head in with a frown, "um? Bad mood?" Ron sighed and held up the book with a glare. Sol grinned, "ah, what do you think?"

"Are these people daft? Can't Darcy and Elizabeth figure out they're the perfect match if they'd, I dunno" Ron couldn't explain his frustration.

"So you've already figured out why it's called Pride and Prejudiced? Good, then your well ahead of most people who read the book for muggle school. Keep reading," Sol said. "Now, have you eaten?" Sol asked.

Ron shook his head, and Sol held up a bottle, and Ron set his book aside, ready to get fed before he had to stand in front of a crowd. Sol insisted he is cautious when he handed him a glass. Ron nodded, drinking his through a straw then set the cup aside carefully.

It was 5:40 pm, so the guests would be showing up soon, which meant Ron and Sol had to be within view to greet them. Ron followed Sol to the door, "just do what I do, and you'll be fine, okay?" Sol said. Ron nodded swallowing.

Raya and Don stood together then looked to each other "open the doors," Raya said, and the two servants on either side and they both pulled open the massive doors. Raya and Don walked outside.

Surprisingly there were lots of people waiting on the bridge. Don stepped out and took out his wand and shot a Patronus into the air. It was a wolf, of course, and the wolf made a lap. "Welcome!" the wolf said, then burst into light. People approached then.

"Good evening," an older man greeted Ron, "the new prince?" he said.

Ron smiled and nodded, "good to meet you," he said.

He must have offered a million phrases like that when it was difficult to keep track. "Don't worry, we don't have to greet all the guests, just the early ones" Don whispered to him, he hoped he didn't look like he was struggling. It was a relief.

Xxx

Hermione was suddenly immensely glad her mother insisted she wears skin color dance tights under her dress and wears the fur shawl over her shoulders. Others, she would surely be freezing in the harsh climate.

She waited as Sirius suggested once the doors had been open, and they could see him when they were the last ones. It wasn't too long, thankfully, and Sirius helpfully cast a warming charm over them.

As the crowd dispersed, she caught sight of Ron and sucked in a deep breath. Ron had gotten a haircut; it was much shorter than it had been before he'd left. It left his ears in full view, pointy with a bar across one ear?

"He pierced his ears?" Hermione commented to Harry. Her chest felt tight, and her face felt hot.

"Hm? Oh, he did," Harry said, surprised, "can't imagine Mrs. Weasley will be pleased about that when she finds out."

Hermione nodded; she liked the effect it had on him, not that she had ever was attracted to dangerous guys, but she liked Ron's new illusion to it. He looked even taller and leaner in black, which before the attack and Don, she'd never seen him in black.

The hand me down robes he wore as a uniform were no longer black but a dark grey. His red hair set off the-

"Hermione, let's go," Harry whispered after nudging her, and she snapped back to reality. She flushed high in her cheeks and hoped it was hidden by how cold it was outside. They walked closer, following the last couple of people before them.

"Welcome," Don said, then his brow rose at them "well, hello, come to see Ron?" he asked. He glanced at his mentee, and Ron was speaking to a short few people who wanted to greet him.

"We thought we'd surprise him," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Don said, then a strikingly beautiful woman stepped to take Don's arm. "Ah, Raya, this is that charming and intelligent girl I wrote about, Hermione Granger. And with her is a skilled young man whom I'm sure you are well aware of," Don said.

"Harry Potter," the woman nodded sagely.

"Harry?" Ron's voice carried over, and they all glanced at Ron. "Hermione, too?" he asked.

"We thought we'd surprise you, but it looks we were surprised instead," Hermione said. Ron beamed at them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thanks for coming; I can't believe you came all this way," Ron said with a smile that sucked the air from her lungs. Ron never smiled with teeth anymore; he was too afraid that his teeth would scare people. But she thought he looked at his best with a wide grin, and truthfully, she felt the fangs were cute.

"Of course we would," Harry assured him, and Ron flushed with happiness.

"So your Ron's friends he writes to," a smooth voice carried to them, and a boy stepped next Ron. He had long hair tied back with a braid and dark skin, which set his amber eyes off. He wore garb similar to Ron, so she immediately made the connections; this was Donovan's son. "I'm Sol," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"Pleasure is mine," Sol said, he took her hand and kissed it. She flushed high in her cheeks as he let go of her. They were led inside and ogled the decorations and murals that were vastly different from Hogwarts.

Hermione got to see for a couple of minutes before several people came up to Ron. She was floored as they took his hands and spoke in Romanian; she only caught a few words. They wanted to talk to Ron specifically, and she could scarcely keep the surprise from showing on her face.

"Cleans up nicely, doesn't he?" Sol commented, "considering his face, that's not hard to do so long as his hair is kept neat. Are girls at Hogwarts blind?" he asked, Harry, coughed, flushing. Sol appraised him, "hm, not quite on my caliber, but you'll do nicely."

Harry gaped, she'd never met someone so apparent with his thoughts. "Ron does catch the attention of girls, but he never notices," she replied, calm composed.

"And I'd bet a beautiful witch at his side is good repellent," Sol said, and Hermione blinked, "oh dear, I forget how closed you British are. I much prefer the American's outlook. Straight to the point," he said.

Hermione was flabbergasted; she'd been complimented and felt also insulted in one fell swoop. "I have never warded away girls from Ron, we're friends," she said, ignoring Harry's raised brow and Sirius' laugh as he went to go find refreshments. "And we British are taught to hold our tongues to avoid conflict."

Okay, they taught it to her, but that didn't mean they kept it in practice. Gryffindors were the obvious ones; a bunch of lions kept in close quarters. Moody, impulsive, catty, and protective were some traits that came out mixed with bravery. Hermione was never good at holding her tongue.

"Ron seems a bit better at that than you," Sol said, and Harry stifled a laugh.

"You haven't seen him when we're arguing," Hermione said, and that somehow earned her a smile from Sol.

"I've decided I like you," Sol said, she nodded, unsure what else to say. "And Harry Potter, it's good to meet you," he said, offering a hand. Harry shook it. "I've heard much about you but not what you're like, but let's let introductions rest, right?" Sol said.

"Right," Harry stared.

Xxx

Ron loved that Harry and Hermione had come to see him for Christmas, overjoyed. Right now, he didn't have time to see what Sol was speaking to them about because he occupied himself with speaking with guests.

"It is a pleasure to meet the newest Prince of the Grey's," an old man said, followed by his young attendant, he bowed at the waist slightly, and Ron placed his hands at his side and bowed to copy him. Don had taught as many international greetings as he could.

He had told him that if he encountered a greeting, he hadn't seen or heard before to just mimic. Fortunately, Donovan taught him this one, and he recognized the garb he wore as being Japanese. "Hello, I'm Ronald Weasley Grey, and the pleasure is mine," he said.

"Clever boy, I am Ayumu Okajima," he said.

"Minister, I have not seen you in so long" Sol's voice was suddenly at his ear, and Ron knew he was saved. He was concerned about what would happen if he could not say who this person was. This must be the Minister of Magic for Japan.

"Ah, Kitsune-san. It has been a while," Mr. Okajima, the man looked delighted with Sol's presence. "We must have a game while I visit," he said.

"If it's a game you want, then you must play Ron as well," Sol said, placing an arm around Ron's shoulder. Ron looked to Sol, startled at being volunteered for something. "Ron's the best player my age I've seen; he'll beat my mother in time."

Mr. Okajima's eyebrows rose "that is high praise; you must grant me the pleasure then," he said, looking to Ron. It was then that Ron noticed a pin on the man's robes, the pin was of a white raven with black wings.

He recognized it as the symbol for the Wizarding World Chess Championship or WWCC. The raven was the symbol for chess because ravens often sat still and analyzed their targets until it was the right moment like a good chessplayer should.

"It would be an honor to play someone affiliated with the WWCC," Ron replied.

"Why don't we play right now?" Sol asked.

"Now?" Ron asked "I don't think-"  
"It would entertain guests while people arrive and before we begin a ceremony. You are both skilled enough for a speed round, right?" Sol asked. Ron was beginning to wonder what Mr. Okajima's nickname for Sol meant. If it had anything to do with mischief, he was on the nose.

"Alright," Ron agreed, and Sol smiled.

Suddenly, Ron sat down with a large board in front of him. It was big but not as big as McGonagall's chess set. The pieces were about 15 centimeters tall each. The set must have cost a fortune to have made.

The pawns were all wolves and the rooks mini Nacht Castles. Bishop was a figure in a cloak with the staff, and the knight held an orb. The Queen was a womanly figure with long hair, and the King was the most interesting with silver and gold eyes. The expensive part was that all seemed to be of a magical crystal of sorts.

The guests all came around to see the match, and Ron flushed as guests watched him curiously. He played white while Mr. Okajima played black. The game began, and Ron quickly understood just what it took to be a chess champion. He had an aggressive playing style that he had an excellent handle on.

Ron struggled with every move, and only in the end after he made a sliver of a mistake, did he lose his match. Ron sighed; he had expected to lose; after all, that was one of the most challenging games he'd had. He was surprised when their audience clapped thunderously for them.

"Very excellent, it's been quite some time since I witnessed such a beautiful match," a middle-aged man suddenly approached Ron with dark hair and broad shoulders. The man wasn't quite so big as Hagrid, but he was quite tall even compared to his brother, Bill.

"Thank you very much," Ron replied; at some point, he hoped he'd be released to go see his friends, but knew what he was supposed to do. "Minister," he added, his face sparked his memory, and he could remember the man was Pharoh Tomas, the Romanian Minister of magic. Sol was entertaining the man, and he hoped that he soon could learn to be as effortlessly charming as him.

It seems he was meeting important people left and right. Mr. Okajima walked back to him. "I thank you for the match. Have you entered any competitions?" he asked.

"No sir," Ron said, truthfully the entry fee was too much for most competitions so he'd never asked his mother if he could enter. He knew what the answer would be to that.

"Then you must soon, alright? You are a- hm I believe the English call it a technical player? Your grasp of the game is astounding," the man said.

"Thank you, sir," Ron said, "um, what was it that you called Sol earlier?" he asked.

"Kitsune," the man replied with a smile "they are the nine-tailed fox from my country, they are clever creatures and known for causing trouble. I call him this out of fondness for his playing style in chess and personality," he explained.

"Hm, sounds about right to me," Ron agreed.

"Perhaps if he is a fox, then you are a wolf. Very proper for your crest, hm?" Mr. Okajima wondered. Ron was reminded then of the wise old Dumbledore.

"I don't think I've seen a red wolf before," Ron said.

"They are rare, but they exist. Don't let me keep you too long then, if you should find yourself in my country or if you need my assistance, let me know," Mr. Okajima offered his hand, and Ron shook it.

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Okajima walked away, and Ron walked to the Romanian Minister. As much as he wanted to see Harry and Hermione that moment, he knew he had to make a good impression with the man. "Ronald Grey, very well played," Minister Tomas said.

Sol stepped away, and Ron had no time to ask where he went because the Minister continued, "tell me, is it correct that Sol will not be the one inherit the first throne?" he asked.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"Hm, I had always assumed that it would Sol to claim his right," Minister Tomas said. "Tell me, do you think you can do better than someone who has known vampires and their ways his entire life?" Ron's blood pressure spiked.

His instincts were to stammer, but he held his tongue until he was ready with a concise answer. "A society cannot progress on tradition alone," Ron replied, the Minister's eyebrows rose.

"I'm a wizard, Minister, a born pureblood one whose family sides with muggle-borns and half-bloods. We are called blood traitors for demanding equality. I'm a vampire now, which suddenly makes me a second class citizen even as I stand before you as a prince. I think what we need is fresh ideas, and that won't come from swimming around with similar fish," Ron explained. "I don't know if I'm a better answer than Sol, but I'll do everything I can."

Minister smiled, "I believe, your highness," he said with conviction, "that you have made an excellent point, I wish you luck," he said.

"Minister, I have someone here who you might like to meet," Sol said, he was pulling Harry into their circle. Harry flushed, as the Minister recognized him and offered his hand. Sol pulled Ron towards him by putting an arm around his shoulders. "Go spend some time with your girl, alright?" Sol whispered in his ear.

Ron nodded then went to see Hermione, who stood, looking striking in her nearly white dress. She seemed too good to be true; he walked towards her. "Hermione," he said with a smile, "sorry I keep getting pulled into things," he said.

"That's alright; I figured the ball might be busy. That's why Sirius, Harry, and I planned to stay in the village until tomorrow. You can spend time with us then if tonight is hard," Hermione said.

"Yeah, how's the break been?" he asked.

"Wonderful, it's good to be home for a little while. I um explained the vampire thing to my parents," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, if vampires in books were blood-sucking monsters, then it's a wonder how her parents felt about him.

"Don't worry, and I explained that it's not like…"

"Dracula?" Ron suggested.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Dracula is popular among wizards?" she asked.

Ron snorted, and then he remembered Sol nor Don would approve of him doing that. "Merlin, no. I read it recently because I went out into the muggle village with Sol. His friends were talking about books and stuff," he explained.

"So you really read it, then? What did you think?" Hermione's brows knit, and he felt like he wanted to reach out to smooth them.

"I think it was pretty sexist, I could be wrong, but part of it seemed like implying that men are bloodsuckers (not literally) of women. Dracula only went for the women, which I don't think is right. Then there's other stuff. I dunno, there was a lot," Ron replied, and Hermione stared open-mouthed.

She then shook her head and smiled, "I'm kind of proud you read something of your own volition, Ron," she said.

"I read," he said, and she raised an eyebrow. "I do! I've read Edgar Allan Poe, Frankenstein, Pride, and Prejudice. I mean, I just started that one but still," he said. He didn't mention that he didn't do any of that until he got here. That didn't matter, though.

"And what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Frankenstein was bloody depressing," Ron replied "Poe is genius, his stuff is terrifying and Pride and Prejudiced. Well, Elizabeth has a rod stuck up her arse."

"Darcy insulted her right away, of course, she'd be cross," Hermione said.

"He's like Percy. Too quick to judge," Ron said, and that began them talking about Pride and Prejudiced. He got her to himself for a little while before the crowd seemed to get very silent.

He turned to the front, and Don was standing on the steps now. "I better get there, the ceremony, well, you know," he said. Hermione nodded, and he went to the front, he met Sol at the bottom of the steps of the throne.

"Ready?" Sol asked with a grin.  
"No," Ron admitted, and Sol only squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Nothing to this as it's a formality. Just act royal," Sol replied.

"Like you then," Ron replied, and Sol grinned with all teeth, something Ron rarely dared to do. The ceremony involved Don accompanying Rayna up the steps to the thrown, for once Rayna stood in front of it. Sol went up after, and Ron felt uneasy because he couldn't ask for advice this time.

Predictably, the ceremony was all said in Romanian. Ron was suddenly very relieved that he could follow along quite smoothly. His Romanian had gotten so much better since regularly speaking with Sol and others.

"Sol Grey, the expectant Patriarch. Will you do all in your power to guide the next King and thus continue the line for the good of vampires?" Raya asked.

Sol gave a sweeping bow with a grace that Ron could not have the hope of replicating. "I, Sol Grey, born of Raya and Donovan, will do my part in establishing myself for the good of the vampires."

"Stand," Raya said, and Sol did so. Don stepped forward with a gilded box, it opened, and a pair of bright sapphire earrings glinted as Don offered them to Sol. He put them on; they suited him perfectly.

He took three steps down the stair, Ron swallowed and approached Raya.

XXX

Harry didn't understand Romanian, but judging on how attentive and solemn everyone was, it was necessary. It was after Ron stepped up did he realize this was his coronation of sorts. His best mate was a prince. Would Ron still be at Hogwarts after this year?

Would he have duties that pulled him away from him from Hermione? He swallowed as Ron turned around in the glinting ruby earrings that made his hair seem like a red beacon. Ron had become unreadable lately, even standing up there, Harry couldn't tell what he was feeling.

He looked good though, like one of the photos in a magazine where you thought that no one's eyes could ever be that bright in real life. Harry had sensed for a long time that Ron had felt shunted and ignored by everyone. Just another Weasley.

Harry felt some chaotic emotion settle in his stomach. The pride that Ron was finally getting recognized then worry over what he would do with it. Would he grow to hate the fame that being a prince brought him, or would he end up like Lockhart? Harry shook his head at the stupid thought. Ron hated people who lorded power over others.

Of course, he did. He'd been a victim of it for his entire life, considering how everyone treated his family. He was taking this the wrong way, Ron was his best friend. They couldn't just break away from each other so easily.

He jumped when a hand reached out for his shoulder and squeezed, Sirius. Harry flushed; had he looked that worried? "I dunno what you're worried about, but I expect it's not as bad as your thinking," Sirius whispered to him.

Harry sighed and watched as they finished Ron's ceremony, and then Don commenced the ball. Suddenly the castle's great hall lit up with brighter lights as chandeliers shined.

Ron stepped down from the staircase, and a crowd swarmed him. He smiled, close-lipped, like a bureaucrat, and shook hands with people. "He feels older," Hermione said, "he's matured lately, a lot."

"Um yeah," Harry agreed. Ron seemed so comfortable in his own skin lately, more so than he'd ever been as just Ron Weasley, the human wizard. "What do you think it means for us?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, and Harry saw the nervousness on her face. He wondered if he looked like that; they would have to talk about it with Ron.

A voice had them moving over, a tall man stood behind them, "British then? Excuse me," the man said, and they moved aside. The imposing man stepped forward, he wore a fur coat and had thick eyebrows and a sturdy jaw.

"I think that was the Headmaster of Durmstrang," Sirius commented, and they turned to look at him. "Karkaroff, I think."

xxx

Ron never expected anything seamless in his life; he wasn't like Hermione, who, he could only guess, had parents who had structured her life early. She'd said a little about it, going to school since she was five years old, and every year around the same time, she went on a family vacation.

Hermione loved order, punctualness, and the like, must be Merlin's irony that her hair had never seen orderliness. Even in the tight buns that she liked to keep it tucked into, several stands got loose and flew around her head. Even so, orderliness was tremendous and feasible for the brilliant Hermione Granger.

Shame that she kept two of the most disorderly blokes around for company. Harry was a mess just like hair, and Ron wasn't on time most of the day unless his stomach growled, signifying it was at least breakfast, lunch, or dinner time.

So no, Ron never expected order, but he didn't expect that such a beginning to his day turns around with such a contrast to blow up in his face. Everything was great, and then it was on fire.


	19. Chapter 19

Donovan made announcements, and everyone was moving, and music began to play, the ball started. They followed Sirius moved to go to the sides by the tables, so it cleared the dance.

Raya and Donovan had stepped down from the steps; Donovan held Raya's gloved hand. Raya made a sweeping motion, and many stepped onto the dance floor to begin. Sol whispered something into Ron's ear, and Hermione found herself locking eyes with Ron.

Ron was flushed as he pulled on white gloves and walked over. "Hermione, would you like to dance for the start of the ball?" he asked.

Hermione had to physically keep her jaw from dropping, her hand really flew up to her mouth. "I don't know how to dance," she whispered, horribly embarrassed, and she realized her horrible oversight.

"Don't worry, I do," he said, he offered a hand, and she let him have it. "It's a waltz, so" he shrugged, and the music began once Sol picked someone. "Sorry if this is embarrassing," he said. Placing a hand on the dip of her waist, he took her hand.

"Hand on my shoulder," he said as she floundered where to put her other hand.

"I didn't realize your brothers knew how to dance," she said.

"Oh, they don't know the first thing," he said as he slowly turned her. "Sol had to teach me how. I'm still not the best, but it's been fun," he admitted.

"Sol taught you?" she asked.

Ron laughed, his incredible eyes crinkling a bit, "he was my partner; now I know what it's like being dipped," he said.

"Are you going to dip me?" she asked.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked, the waltz wasn't so tricky with Ron in the lead. She only looked at her feet a couple times.

"Yes," she said and hid a smile at his expression, looking dumbfounded. "I'm pretty sure it's every girl's dream to be dipped in a dance just once," she said. She gasped as she was spun, and tightened her grip on Ron as she was suddenly looking at the ceiling. She laughed as she was righted.

"How was that?" Ron asked.

"Fun," she admitted, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "So what's it been like here?" she asked.

"So far, it's been good. Lately, it's been better," Ron replied, "I mean with you and Harry here," he added. She nodded, oh that made sense, obviously, he wasn't talking about her specifically.

xxx

Donovan was pleased to see how well Ron was doing, it seems that Sol being a guiding force, was helpful to him. He'd come a long way, much further with language than he'd truthfully expected.

"Your Majesties, if I may have your attention," Donovan turned his attention to a man that he had never expected to see. Igor Karkaroff stood in a dark coat, Raya kept her face passive.

"You may," Raya said though she did not look as if she wished to give any attention to the man.

"Perhaps a place we may not be overheard," Karkaroff replied gruffly. Donavan turned to Raya, who simply nodded, although her eyes narrowed. Donovan sensed that this conversation would not be one they liked.

Raya led Karoff to a room closest to the hall and bade Karkaroff to sit on a chair. She did not offer to find him a drink, which was telling of her unpleasant feelings toward the man.

She sat after he did, and Donovan remained standing near the door. His wife had never required his help in matters before when she was perfectly capable.

"The Dark Lord is close to regaining his strength," Karkaroff said. "Soon, he will be fully back, and his loyal followers will line up to return to his side," he said.

"What are you doing here, Karkaroff?" Raya asked, her lips pursed.

"When he has gained his strength, he and his followers will aim to bring as many creatures into his disposal as he can" Karkaroff.

Raya's glowed, and she bared her fangs with fury, "you dare to come here to recruit our kingdom to that filthy man's cause?" She stood up, and Donovan waited with bated breath.

"I am warning you. You may not agree, but that does not mean there are not those in your midst who would follow the Dark Lord due to the attractive deals he may offer," Kararoff responded with. He rose out of the seat, attempting to loom over his wife.

"Only fools would take that deal, he is a purist, he would subjugate us if had his war won," Raya responded.

"Then pick your side and choose wisely, neutrality may have worked in the last war, but this one will not allow it," Karkaroff replied.

"We have chosen," Raya said, and despite her height being that off several heads shorter, she had more presence. "The Prince we have chosen as my heir is closest to one Harry Potter. Our choice is made," she said.

Karkaroff sighed, "your decision sides with a child. It is the wrong one."

xxx

She'd been dancing with Ron for a good few songs and was on cloud 9 when Sol, unfortunately, cut in. "I'll take this dance and Ron, go find someone to network with. Not that I can blame you want to spend time with her," Sol said.

Ron flushed, then let go of her hand and turned around to go find another partner. "Sorry, but he's got other priorities, but I'm sure you understand that perfectly," Sol said. She told herself it was petty to be upset with Sol for this. Just because she understood, didn't mean she wasn't annoyed.

"Mm," she said, unable to hide a frown.

"You are as bad a liar as Ron is," Sol said.

"My God, you are so like a Slytherin," she said as the sharp realizing hit her. Sol smiled like a cat who'd just caught a fat rat.

"You British wizards and houses. Although I have never been to Hogwarts, I'm aware of the way you attribute actions with your school's houses," he rolled his eyes.

"Does it bother you?" Hermione asked, feeling strange at the boy's hand on her waist when before it had been Ron's.

"No, you can call me a Slytherin if you want. In the end, Ron will have to learn some of their attributes," Sol replied, they turned together, and she reluctantly had to admit that Sol was much more graceful then Ron.

"He's already like that, we can see it. It's hard to tell what he's thinking, sometimes," Hermione said. Then she realized that she could be asking Sol about the stuff that she couldn't find in textbooks.

"Can I ask you some questions about vampires?" she asked. No need to toe around it.

Sol raised a clean eyebrow, "go on," he said.

"Firstly, do you feel craving for blood," she asked, "I'm asking because I can't ask Ron without him getting offended or-"

"Yes," Sol replied immediately, "if the person smells particularly good or even if I am physically attracted to them. It's instinctual, I will want to sink my teeth into them. I have dreams about them even, about biting them," he explained.

Hermione's eyes widened a little "oh," she said, her voice wavering a little.

"You don't need to worry about me. By the way, you're not interesting to me in the least," he said.

"Thanks," Hermione said flatly, a little offended.

Sol laughed, "I'm gay," he said.

"Oh," Hermione lightened up, then her mind immediately went to those moments of Sol whispering in Ron's ear. She shook her head, "next, what happens when you bite someone?" she asked.

"We ask for consent like with sex, and then will bite their neck or shoulder or forearm. Although it's not uncommon for our partners to ask for the hip. It can be sexual," Sol said.

She flushed "what?" she asked.

Sol gave an incredulous look, "he really hasn't said?" he asked.

"No, he won't say a word, and it's not as if- just no," she said.

"It's sexual, people don't just decide to let a vampire bite them for the hell of it. It's not a donation occurrence, usually, but more people keep coming back because it's intoxicating. The bite translates pain into pleasure," he said.

Her heart seized, and suddenly those stupid sexy vampire novels didn't seem so ridiculous. "So it feels good?" she asked. She swallowed and forced down the intruding image of Ron biting her neck.

"Almost better than sex. At least that's what people tell me. But don't worry about it, Ron's terrified of biting anyone," he explained.

Hermione had suspected that, but to hear Sol's voice, it had her guiltily relaxing. "Is… um, sex isn't like mandatory?" she asked.

"We're 14, of course not. I haven't" Sol finally looked her age as his cheeks flushed. "I just said it feels good like sex, besides I haven't exactly found anyone I like, like that," he said.

"Oh, sorry. I never meant to imply that you..."

"It's okay," Sol shrugged.

xxx

Harry suddenly wished he had taken Sirius up on the offers to show him how to dance. If only to save himself the embarrassment of being laughed at by the girl he was dancing with. She was older than him and pretty with her brunette hair in a ponytail.

She had actually asked him to dance, introducing herself as Hattie Lameh in American English. "I was wondering something?" Harry asked, after managing not to step on her foot for at least 30 seconds.

"What?" she asked.

"Yes?" Hattie asked.

"Are you a vampire?" Harry asked; he'd been a little scared to ask because he wasn't sure if it was rude or not.

"Yes, I'm a little older than you think I am," she replied, "25," she said.

"I see, well, I figured since your eyes, not they look bad. They are pretty," Harry hastened to remedy his awkward statement, and she smiled at him.

"You are sweet," she said, looking a little sad then. "Most human wizards would take several steps away from me when they were sure of what I am?

"Well, I'm starting to get that you are misunderstood," Harry asked, "Were you born a vampire?"

"No, I almost died when I was 17 because of an incurable illness. I was offered a way to live, so I took it, and my sister followed me because she couldn't stand to think of us living apart. She became a vampire with me."

"Hm," Harry thought, he wondered if Fred and George Weasley would do the same if faced with that. Then he hoped they never would. At that thought, he fell forward, someone bumped him.

Hattie caught him effortlessly as if he was only a few pounds, taking him into her chest. He flushed hotly "are you alright?" she asked, grabbing each side of his head in her hands and forcing him to look into her violet irises.

"Fine," his voice hitched, then he wrenched his head to look at who could have bumped into him. It was that man again, the one Sirius had pointed out, Karkaroff. He threw open the doors to the castle and left. "That's odd," he said.

"Something is not right," Hattie said and let go of him to walk towards the door, and he followed.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, and she opened the door of the castle. No one was there, the bridge was empty.

"No wolves, they are guards. They patrol and are meant to stay at the entrances. This is wrong," Hattie said, her violet eyes glowing brightly in the dark as she looked around, trying to spot a wolf.

Harry's stomach felt tense and turned towards the door. "We need to tell Donovan, I mean, the Patriarch," he said. And then something grey and quick sped towards them.

Hattie grabbed him and forced him onto the ground, a big explosion went off over their heads. It caused a long echo in the snowy mountain air. For a moment, he worried it would cause an avalanche.

The large doors were in splinters, and smoke was everywhere. Hattie quickly got off of him and looked towards the doors. Harry's eyes widened at the large wound on Hattie's right shoulder and back. She had protected him "your back," he said.

Hattie winced, "I will live, you would not fare as well. Maybe you should move away from here," she said. "You are important."

"No way, my best mates are in there and my godfather," Harry said.

"Fine, if you won't run, then take out your wand. Your school rules aren't important at the moment," Hattie said, then tore her dress to make it reach her knee rather than her whole leg. She left on her black ribbon heels. "I hate to ask this, but could I have a bit of blood?" she asked.

Harry blinked then looked to her shoulder "sure, what do I do?" he asked.

She took his arm, which had a cut he hadn't even noticed, was bleeding at his forearm. She licked his arm, sending his neck hairs on end. The cut sealed miraculously. Then the wound on her shoulder and back seemed to clot instantly. "Better," she sighed, "ready?" she asked.

He nodded, taking out his wand.

xxx

Ron cursed every fiber of his damned coat that didn't contain a wand pocket. Years of running into trouble with one Harry bloody Potter should have taught him that he attracted trouble.

So he did not have a wand in this gathering of prominent political figures. The figures, including Harry, were in grave danger now, and from what, Ron could only guess from the hoods they wore.

"We have enemies in this castle, escape if you can! I have lifted the wards," Donovan's voice boomed like a sonorous charm. Ron watched as many wizards apparated away, and he forced the anger down that most of them left without taking anyone with them.

His heart hammered as he looked desperately for Harry or Hermione. Hell, he'd take Sirius, that would be a start. Ron dodged spells as he looked for his friends, but the smoke concealing the hall and the smell of it was clogging both his senses.

Actually, the smoke was worse than he'd realized, he felt as if someone had sucked his energy. His vision doubled, and he almost closed his eyes. But a cloth was put over his mouth and nose. He struggled before they were talking in his ear. "Shh, it's helping. This smoke is bad for vampires, this will help."

His vision cleared, and he realized he was looking at Mr. Okajima. "Ah, back with us, good, I know a bad situation when I see it. I dislike cowards, so I stayed," he said.

Ron took the cloth off "thanks," he said, with his senses back, he stood up to block a table flying at them. He didn't have to; however, a girl did it instead. She kicked the table hard enough that it splintered in 2 halves and fell to the ground.

"Prince, you should escape while you can" the girl who had kicked the table was none other but Zoey Lemeh, or at least he thought it was Zoey. It could have been Hattie, he wasn't sure. She wore black tights and boots with a red gown, which was currently tied at her waist to leave her legs free. Her short blonde hair was wild from all the commotion.

"I can't go while everyone else is here," Ron said.

"If you are so stubborn, I may be able to help with this smoke," Mr. Okajima said, out of his robes, he pulled out two people shaped pieces of paper. He tossed them and mutters some words in Japanese.

Ron gasped as two identical creatures emerged from the paper. It was a sizeable fox-like creature with white fur and colorful markings on the snout and nine tails. "Kitsune?" Ron asked.

Mr. Okajima nodded, "they can use foxfire and purify the smoke. I would go find them soon," he said.

Ron nodded, standing, keeping the cloth to his face "Zoey, protect Mr. Okajima," he said.

"But your highness-"

"That is an order," Ron replied, then thought, "please."

"Alright," Zoey said straightening, "yes sir," she said.

Ron shook off how weird it felt to have her call him, sir when she was older than him. He ran to find his friends, and the kitsune pair ran after him on light feet.

xxx

Hermione felt the explosion all the way to her feet. She was forced onto the ground as smoke and debris flew everywhere. Sol hovered over and held out his hand behind him, creating some sort of shield.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, her heart jackhammering at her ribcage.

"A wand is only necessary for aim; a magical conductor is all even if it's a powerful one," Sol replied. He stood while keeping his shield up. He pulled her up, "let's go," he said.

"We need to find Ron and Harry," she said, pulling out her wand, she wouldn't be caught unawares this time. Sol opened his mouth to retort, but he began coughing at the smoke. He dropped their shield as his eyes grew hazy. "Sol?" she shook him.

He was uneasy on his feet, she put an arm around his shoulder. "Stop inhaling; it must be the smoke," she said, then wished she knew any spell that would help. "Enervate!" she said, and he grew slightly more aware, but it didn't last.

She took off her mother's fur and placed it over Sol so he wouldn't inhale the smoke. Just at the wrong time, a figure stepped from the smoke. She held tightly to Sol and held her wand duel ready.

The figure aimed several curses which she dispelled, then they got broader. "Protego," she said, then pointed a few of her own, but she was running out of defensive spells. And she could barely react to just block them.

She was out of her depth, and she had no idea when they might just use the killing curse. But then her worries were cut short as someone flew out of the smoke with a long, bare leg kicked the figure in the chin. The hooded figure fell but suddenly apparated away.

The girl had a scarf tied over her mouth and nose, she flicked her curly ponytail behind her. "Hermione!" she beamed as saw Harry followed the girl, frowning as the man left.

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried," she said. The girl stepped forward and took Sol.

"I can take the Prince," she said, Hermione nodded feeling much more balanced now that she wasn't taking his weight.

"No time to explain, but this is Hattie Lameh, she um well she's a friend," Harry said, and Hattie's eyes squinted. Hermione suspected she was smiling under her mask.

"Pleasure, I'm Hermione Granger. Where do we go from here?" she asked, "if only we could disperse this smoke,"

"It may hard, it's a special kind of smoke created with Vampire's Fall. It's a plant that's poisonous to us," Hattie said.

"Will it kill you?" Harry asked sharply.

"Not unless it's ingested, but the smoke is already a problem" Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. One less thing to worry about. "Hermione, do you any spells to help?" Harry asked.

"No, I've wracked my brain, but I don't have anything that could help," she frowned.

"Well, if we can't get rid of the smoke, maybe we can try to see above it," Hattie said, then set Sol gently on the ground. She crouched low and then jumped. Hermione's eyes widened with awe as she jumped about 7 feet in the air.

She grabbed a rotating snowflake, she looked around then jumped down, somehow not breaking her ankle in her heels. "I found where most of the action is happening, there's a big spot where there's no smoke. That way," she pointed to her right.

They both nodded.

xxx

Ron found himself at the base of the throne, where several cloaked figures were fighting with his mentor, the queen, and Sirius. Queen Raya was holding her own even without any magic, dodging the man's spells and getting in close to aim some hard punches.

Somehow though, the man had some sort of training like her. Even at close capacity where a wand is mostly useless, he parried her punches. Donovan was at a distance with his opponent, dispelling hexes with his hand then flinging it back at them.

Sirius was the only one traditionally dueling with a very tall figure. Sirius knocked his opponent out first then came around with "stupefy" at Donovan's opponent. They shook hands.

Ron was so engrossed in the fight, he didn't notice someone creeping up until the Kitsune growling. He turned around, watching a figure aim a curse at him. Ron ducked and swept his leg long and hard at the man's knees. He wobbled, so Ron stood and slammed both of his palms at the man's ears.

The man immediately fell back. Ron jumped back as more figures piled through the smoke. He held up his fist then dropped them when Harry, Hermione, and Zoey Lameh holding Sol came through.

"Heel" Ron told the Kitsune who continued to growl, they calmed then puffed out a few fireballs to clear more smoke. "Merlin, I am so glad to see you all."

"Us too," Harry said.

One of Kitsune went up to Hattie holding Sol, the Kitsune puffed a tiny ball of fire. Sol glowed with blue healing fire and opened his eyes. "Hattie?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Welcome back, Prince Sol," she said, setting him down now that he was awake.

"Harry, thank Merlin," Sirius's voice boomed loud. Then he had to focus on the figure which stood up, they circled around each other. Then when it seemed like he would attack, he simply grabbed his friend and apparated.

Ron bared his fangs unconsciously "cowards," he said, the Kitsune at his left and right growled in agreement. Then as if Raya felt his rage and gained more strength from it, her opponent sailed through the air.

Ron placed his foot on the man's chest, so stop him moving even as he coughed. "Expelliarmus," he said, and the man's wand flew out of his hand. With no time to think about the wandless magic, he made his demands.

"Talk unless you want to make a lovely snack," he said, eyes aglow.


	20. Chapter 20

Ron felt a little drunk, the smoke had put his senses into a whirlwind and not everything was connecting. As far as he could tell, adrenaline was the only thing fueling him. Everything seemed dull and clouded but he had to ignore it.

He pressed his heel into the man's chest and felt his bones creak under his foot. It would be so simple to snap his ribs and crush his heart. The man shook and after a moment, he let out a crazed laugh. "Creatures with as much power as you have, strength beyond wizards and you still are so weak."

No one, vampire or otherwise, spoke. "You cannot kill us, who attacked your castle. The dark lord was willing to make you his allies but prefer to pick a losing side. Harry Potter will die and we will enslave your race and-"

The man screamed in pain, Ron had pressed harder and had heard snapping of his ribs. "A warning? That's what this was?" he snarled. The man's coughed and Ron pressed more.

"Ron, stop it! You'll kill him," Ron's breath hitched at Hermione's desperate voice. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled, he let them do it. He turned his head, Harry had pulled him away.

The man wheezed another laugh "Silencio" the man was cut off and Ron's felt his focus shift to his mentor, Donovan Grey. "It seems this has been an attack attempting to create unease within our coven. We will make an official announcement later, for now, things need righting. Anyone injured must be treated," Donovan said.

And then slowly people moved.

Ron lowered himself to floor and Harry let go of his waist to get in front of him. Ron coughed.  
"Your eyes are still glowy" Harry commented, he was nearly deathly pale and slightly vibrating. Coming down from an adrenaline high.

"So are the other vampires, must be our magic working against the smoke stuff," Ron replied letting out a sigh. He felt stomach pangs.

"Ron," Hermione kneeled in front of them both and offered a bottle no doubt filled with blood. He stared at it a moment.

"Drink up, you are letting your instincts control you, being hungry and sick from the smoke," a familiar voice said, Hattie Lameh kneeling next to Hermione.

He sighed and took it, at the first sip his hunger turned ravenous. He chugged until his stomach warned him to stop. He stopped and licked the extra off his lips. He buzzed with energy and his senses came slowly back to full capacity.

"Are all of you alright?" Ron asked, keeping his eyes closed for a moment. When he opened them he searched Harry and Hermione for injuries. A couple scratches on their person and some ash on their clothing.

"The humans are alright. The vampires, well we'll live" Hattie said and he noticed her dress bloody and she had a wound on her back was scabbing over.

"Sol? Is he okay?" Ron asked.

"He's a born vampire so he was a bit more affected by the smoke than others. But he should be up soon once he gets fed," Hattie said "Your highness, can I lift you?" she asked.

Ron nodded and Hattie stood and pulled him effortlessly to his feet. Hattie remained at his arm as he struggled with his balance for a second. Hattie let him go once he could stand on his own.

His best friends stood with him, Harry stood had that concerned look on his face. "Sorry I lost it, there," he said, his stomach twisted and it wasn't from digestion.

"It's… we'll talk about it later," Hermione said.

"For now, we should find out where the wolves are," Harry said and Ron turned to him.

"He's right, I went outside with him but there were no wolves so something didn't feel right. We saw dark shadow aim at the doors and that's when the explosion hit" Hattie explained.

"You saw it happen?" Ron asked, a little horrified. Who knows what could've happened to them.

"Hattie protected me from the debris and then we went back in to find you" Harry explained.

Ron collected himself again, settling into diplomat mode as Don had taught him. "Right, I can't thank you enough for protecting Harry for me," Ron told her. "But would you mind if you help me search for our missing wolves?" he asked.

"Not at all, your highness," Hattie said.

"Good, find your sister too and we'll search around the castle," Ron said, she left to find Zoey. "You should probably stay here to help with clean up," he told Harry and Hermione.

"What?" Harry began, outraged.

"It's freezing out there and neither of you has the nose or night vision that my vampires do" Ron flushes a bit at his phrasing. "Plus, you are more useful for cleaning up rubble and healing spells. Honestly, you guys don't have the energy reserves to trudge through the snow like I can. So…"

"I get it," Harry sighed. "It sucks that we're not on your level though"

"Well, you can always get turned into a vampire like me," Ron said and Harry side-eyed him. "Only joking, Harry" Ron laughed, it felt good and let out of the knot in his muscles that had him tense.

Hermione huffed "honestly Ron," she said, but color returned to her cheeks. She looked more beautiful like that. "Fine, go find Valkyrie."

"It won't take too long, hopefully," Ron said.

Xxx

Ron went out with Zoey and Hattie Lameh to find the pack. He worried what they might find but the tenseness loosened when he didn't smell blood in the air.

Zoey and Hattie launched themselves into the taller trees to try and spot them up high. "Highness!" Zoey flipped once before she landed, stabilizing herself easily. Ron wished he had that kind of athletic ease. "I think I've spotted them."

"Hattie!" Ron called and she landed as easily as her sister. "Let's go" they trudged through the snow, eyes glowing to see in the dark. Ron ran as soon as he caught sight of them.

They were all petrified, luckily it looked like only through normal magic and not by Basilisk. "Finite," he said finding Valkyrie first. Valkyrie began to move and jumped at him. He laughed as she licked his face, whining.

"I'm glad they're alright" Zoey sighed "maybe we were lucky that they only meant to try and scare us into joining them. They wouldn't kill our wolves if they wanted an army" she said.

Ron pursed his lips, it was too easy for them to ambush the castle. It was likely Don thought so too and was considering how to proceed. Why would they just outright attack if they wanted them to be allies.

He was missing a piece of the puzzle and it was bugging him. He pets Valkyrie "how likely is it for vampires to join You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

Zoey considered "there are some who disagree with the current attempt to disperse the fear that wizards have of us. They believe it just makes us weak and after tonight…"

Ron nodded "tonight may have solidified those thoughts," he said. How could they inspire the rest of them to stand against him?

"Don't forget many of us used to be wizards, highness, many have a deep hatred of You-Know-Who and bigotry. We have seen prejudiced from wizards but we are also a stubborn culture," Hattie mentioned.

"Many in our coven will take this attack to our home personally. You can win their allegiance as you've earned ours and they will follow you against that man" Zoey said.

Ron considered this, he wasn't sure how to do that. How could he get vampires to rally behind him? "I've earned your loyalty?" he asked.

"Yes, your highness. To be fair, Harry Potter is a brave boy so he has earned my respect. Since you stand with him so fiercely I can do the same for our new Prince," Hattie promised him, lowering her head slightly.

"Thank you," he said, having no idea how but Harry had somehow found himself another ally. And in turn, so did he. They took off with the wolves back to the castle.

XXX

Ron moved through the crowd with Valkyrie at his side once he entered the castle again. He was doing his best to shake off the tension he felt but it clung on.

If vampires noticed him, they bowed their heads. He wasn't sure what to do with that. "Ron" he glanced around to find Sol and he sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ron said.

"Me too" Sol said then poked his forehead "stop making that face. Look more sure of yourself, be glad none of us are dead and get ready to stand in front of them. You're a pillar, not a grenade" Sol said.

"A grenade?" Ron asked and Sol waved his wand behind him showing he wasn't about to explain.

"Nevermind, put on your face," Sol said and Ron slapped his cheeks. He forced himself to put on a stronger expression, he wasn't concerned. He was a Prince and he had the face of a leader.

"Good, let's go."  
xxx

The group that settled in a room filled with a single large table was an odd one.

There was Mr. Ayumu Okajima, as Minister of Magic of Japan plus his silent attendant was back at his side. Ron felt a little confused. Where had Mr. Okajima's attendant been during the battle? He couldn't remember seeing the thin, bright-eyed man anywhere.

And then there was Pharoh Tomas, the Minister of Magic in Romania. He had a slight abrasion on his forehead but he seemed fine.

Sirius Black, formerly accused of being a death eater and serial murderer.

Harry Potter, only known survivor of the killing curse.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age.

Raya Grey, Queen of the Vampires and Donovan Grey, Patriarch.

Another man Ron didn't recognize sat at the table as well. He looked older than Dumbledore with stark white hair braided over his shoulder. Ron couldn't picture his descent but he had dark skin and bright orange eyes.

"Bow, low" Sol whispered. Ron moved his right leg back and put his hand across his chest and bowed to the man. Sol did the same.

"It's a shame that our first meeting had to come at such a cost," the man said, despite his old age, his voice was smooth. He spoke in Romanian

Ron straightened, he wondered if this was one of the elder vampires that Donovan had told him about. A council leader, no doubt "It is a shame, sir," Ron replied.

The man looked at him carefully, Ron stood tall "I am the Elder on the Vampire Council. You may call me Elder Codrin," he said.

"Yes sir," Ron replied "call me Ron," he replied. Elder Codrin raised an eyebrow and Ron inwardly gulped. This man was intimidating.

"Very well, Prince Ron. Sit" he said.

Ron sat in the empty seat beside Harry and Sol sat next to him.

"We have admittedly a few more guests, the incident tonight required we call on them," Raya said, the door opened and Ron lost his breath.

Dumbledore walked through the door followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Snape, Charlie, and his father. Ron stood up from his feet, he was more aware of ruby earrings hanging from his ears now than ever.

Nobody stopped him from crossing the room to see him "we'll talk later," Dad promised and hugged tightly. "I am glad that you're alright."

"Okay," Ron agreed to look to Charlie who gave him a grin. As everyone took their seats Raya cleared her throat.

"Just so we are on the same page, I will summerise the events of tonight. Tonights Christmas ball was marked as the day Ronald Weasley and now Grey excepted his title as Crown Prince to eventually take my place. Ronald is now effectively Crown Prince of the Grey Monarchy of Vampires. After the ceremony a man by the name Igor Karkaroff came to speak to myself and my husband," Raya said.

"Karkaroff was a death eater during the first war," Snape commented.

"It seems he's returned to the dark lord and he came to persuade us to side with them. That man and his servants are among the worst examples of wizards. To join them would be to admit what I have spent my life thus far attempting to reject"

"And what is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"That vampires are nothing more than monsters," she said meeting his gaze.

"Their attack was an attempt to scare our kingdom into joining him. Unfortunately, it may have worked for some," Don explained.

"It may prove difficult to persuade a few of our council members about choosing the wrong side," Elder said.

"What is that side? You have only said you wouldn't side with the dark lord. As far as I am aware, the vampires remained neutral in the 1st war" Snape commented.

"In the previous war, we were not targeted like this. He forced our hand but our decision was chosen several months ago. When I chose a successor in an untrained boy," Raya looked to Ron.

His face burned and he forced a neutral expression. "Yeah, so we choose Ron and as a result, we also choose Harry Potter. Oh don't look surprised, four eyes," Sol commented at Harry. "So the whole point of this meeting is that everyone here needs to choose action. So if you don't mind, Mother, can I direct and speed this up?" Sol asked.

Raya smiled "go right ahead," she agreed.

Sol stood up "right, first thing," he turned to Mr. Tomas and Mr. Okajima. "From the events you've seen tonight, what is your plan of action. Will you remain neutral or side with us?"

"The dark lord will likely target Britain first, I am not confident the spineless Fudge will stand strong against his force," Tomas commented first. He then turned to Dumbledore "no offense to the British in general."

"None taken, you are correct. He would likely aim to take down our ministry first and Fudge fears the dark lord," Dumbledore replied.

"Then why do you not aim to replace him?" Tomas asked, "you are a much greater man."

"Because my duties lie within Hogwarts. The facts are that if the dark lord were to take control of Hogwarts, he controls the future. That cannot happen and the ministry is likely to be taken regardless of what we would do," Dumbledore replied.

"Yeah, the Headmaster here and us, the vampires are willing to side against a should be deadman. Do we have your support?" Sol asked.

Tomas crossed his arms "I may not be able to directly oppose on a Ministery scale. I will, however, offer my support if it is within my power. I hope to keep our good relations with vampires."

"Great and you, Mr. Okajima, sir?" Sol asked.

"I can offer the same, it is also to my knowledge that East magic and European magic is different. If there is something I may assist within that aspect, I can help" Okajima said.

"Then what's the plan?" Sol asked.

"For now, our security in the castle will tighten. Our wolves are no longer enough. We can send some of our more combat-oriented vampires to monitor any suspected death eaters outside Britain," Raya sighed.

"The Prince and Crown Prince may be better within the castle," Elder Codrin commented in Romanian to Raya and Donovan.

"No," Ron responded with.

"What'd he say?" Harry asked.

"He wants me to stay here," Ron replied in English then continued in Romanian. "I need to remain at Hogwarts, in Britain. The war will be there and Harry will need me," he said.

"You are newly-turned and inexperienced. These wizards will be aiming for your weaknesses," Elder Codrin warned.

Ron bit his lips, he could taste his own blood "I need to remain at the center of this battle," he turned to look at Raya then bowed "please."

"The Elder has a point Ron," Raya said.

"Put guards on me if you have to then," Ron said, straightening and his eyes burned with the telltale signs of glowing. "I can't win anyone's respect and allegiance by hiding," he said.

Elder Codrin closed his eyes in thought and leaned forward on his elbows. Ron held firm as his eyes met gold, "after the events of tonight, without a doubt the enemy will know of your status. If you prefer not to hide then put yourself directly in others' line of sight."

Ron swallowed, which means his life walking through streets anonymously was over. "Yes, sir."

"Then that's settled," Raya sighed.

Ron relaxed, Harry did too and he saw Hermione slump a little in her seat. "The dark lord will no doubt have a plan in mind going forward. He will be looking for something to draw him to full power. The more intimate knowledge of vampires remains to be hidden from many even me," Dumbledore spoke.

"If the direction of this conversation is as I expect," Don began to speak, "then I have an answer for you and that is no. A vampire can't turn the dark lord," he said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked then covered her mouth.

"Because we have standards" Sol crossed his arms making Ron cough a laugh.

"What my son means to say is that should any vampire even attempt to turn him, he would be unable to draw his fangs," Don replied.

"He's repulsive okay? The smell is nauseating, we're more likely to throw up then to successfully turn him. The dark magic infesting his body makes it impossible for fangs to drop at all. Dark magic doesn't smell good. Like a rotting corpse or spoiled blood," Sol explained.

This was news to Ron but he'd never been around dark objects or people since he'd been turned. At any rate, it was a good thing that Voldemort couldn't be turned. "How extensive does one's corruption have to be?" Snape spoke.

"To deter a vampire from a bite?" Don asked. Snape nodded then rolled his sleeve to present the Death Eater mark. Ron held in a breath, he'd known that he was a former death eater, a spy in the first war. "Prince Ron, can you assist me?"

Ron nodded standing and he approached them. Snape stood and held out his arm. "Tell us your natural inclination, you might be able to judge better than more experienced vampires.

Ron wrinkled his nose from the smell permeating the dark "rotten" he said. Snape switched his arm and Ron sniffed despite how self-conscious he felt. "Not as bad," he said grabbing his forearm to get a little closer.

Closer, he could smell a tangy sweetness. His fangs dropped and he dropped his arm "no, it wouldn't put me off from biting him," he replied. He hated how he'd salivated a little from the smell. Did he have no standard?

"The degree must be substantial then. It's good to know should an issue arise. Our next discussion should relate to how we plan to gather information on his next move," Don began again.

Ron listened vaguely until it was over and he felt parched despite the bottle he had a good hour ago. Despite that he was hungry and in need of a bath, he still played the Prince role. He'd have to get used to it after all.

"I wish to keep in contact, Prince Ronald," Mr. Okajima said.

"Yes sir," he said bowing to him as the man did the same. The only people left were his dad, Charlie, Sol, Harry, and Hermione. "Sorry, you'll all have to get in line. I need to bathe and drink before I'm in shape to talk," he said.

"That's alright, I was just going to suggest that," Dad chuckled "Charlie and I will just ask where you're staying. How about that?"

"Thanks, Dad," Ron said then turned to his friends.

"How about you, Harry, and I go bathe and I can ask someone to guide Hermione to her room," Sol said.

"All of us?" Harry asked.

"The baths are communal but some rooms have private baths," Ron explained.

"Right," Hermione slumped.

Sol beside him perked with a sly little smirk, "Unless you'd prefer to-" Ron slapped a hand over Sol's mouth "ignore him," he said.

Xxx

Ron asked a guard to ensure that any women wanting into the bathing area use another one. He didn't want Harry freaking out over this. "So we just undress?" Harry asked as Ron took off the ruby earrings.

"That's the idea," Ron said, placing both sets in the box. He handed the box to a guard who bowed then headed out. He then fiddled with the clasp meant to loosen his cloak. It was more difficult than he expected since it was the Lameh sisters who had put it on him.

"Need some help?" Sol asked and Ron dropped his hands. Within a moment, Sol had his cloak off and jacket unbuttoned.

"Thanks," Ron turned to hang it in the storage section of the baths. He stripped then wrapped a towel around his waist to shower. He went through the motions until he waded into the hot, steamy water.

Ron sighed, that was much better on his tense shoulders. Harry glanced at him from where he slumped over the edge with his head in his arms. "Nice, right?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"You're used to it, then?" Harry asked.

"Being naked in front of other people?" Ron asked, raking a hand through his hair to sweep it off his forehead. Harry's lips twitched and Ron knew he had to push him a bit more. "Or being a blood-sucking vampire? Or is it being tall, unlike my specky little best mate? To be honest it's difficult to deal with" he said.

Harry smiled and laughed a bit and that was good. Harry frowned entirely too much and it didn't suit him. Sol waded into the bath then, sighing as Ron had. "Did you get any bruises?" Sol asked nonchalantly.

"A few," Harry raised his elbow, it black and blue. "But they'll heal soon, Hattie protected me when they blew the doors open."

"I saw her scab, how on earth did she heal fast?" Sol asked.

"Oh," Harry blushed "I cut my arm so I let her use some blood."

"Where?" Ron asked he hadn't seen any cuts.

"It's healed already when she l-licked it," Harry explained "I didn't know you could do that, did you know?" he asked.

"Of course," Ron replied and Harry put on a grumpy face. "Sorry, I just didn't think to tell you" he added.

They relaxed for a few minutes in silence and then Sol sighed loudly. "I'm so hungry," he admitted. "I could go for a whole bottle right now."

At the topic of blood, or food really, Ron's stomach grumbled and his mouth watered. "Me too," Ron agreed.

Harry glanced at him in surprise. Ron's blushed, sinking a little in the pool. His mouth watered. "What's that look for?" he asked defensively "I'm hungry, okay?"

"It's just you never let up that you're hungry anymore when you did before. I almost miss you being such a glutton," Harry said and Ron chuckled.

Xxx

After a nice bath and walking to his room with a warmed bottle of hearty boar's blood, Ron headed to his room in an old pair of pajamas and last year's Weasley's sweater that maybe shouldn't fit him so well.

Harry went off to find Sirius and Hermione with Sol. Ron opened the door to find his Dad reading a book and Charlie going through his wardrobe. "Hello," Ron said and Charlie grinned at him.

"Are all of these clothes yours now, little brother?" Charlie asked.

"I guess since this is my room now for when I come to the castle," Ron shrugged and melted into the hug Charlie gave him "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, I'm sure becoming a prince was a lot process," Charlie said ruffling his hair and it made Ron feel so young for once.

"Let's talk, Ron," Dad added and Ron was guided to the couch area of the massive room. Ron momentarily forgot about his hunger. He made tight fists "I'm not angry although I entirely understand the full situation so why don't you explain,"

"Don is the Patriarch of the Vampires, a second in command position only below the Queen, Raya. Sol is their son and a Prince by his birthdate. They needed a second Prince," Ron said trying to keep voice even.

"So you were chosen as the second? Then you will inherit Mr. Grey's position? Is that how it works?" Dad asked.

Ron bit his lip and winced "stop that," Charlie said then took his hand and he relaxed his fist, he'd dug into them with his nails. His hands had bloody half-moon indents. Ron licked his lip, it healed instantly.

"Not exactly. Raya's a seer, a powerful one. She saw me as the King in the future," Ron replied, he glanced to his father.

Dad sighed "you made such a big decision without our input,"

Ron nodded "I regret not telling you but I don't regret accepting the title. I'm a vampire and the sooner I accept all of what that means, I'll be happier," he trembled.

"I've always taught you about how important decisions are in your life. Your mother might be angry and I'm not sure how your siblings will feel. What were you thinking Ron?" his father's voice was kept low. Not angry but not happy.

"I was thinking about how good it felt to be important to someone. I felt like you both would stop me and I didn't want to hear your arguments about why I shouldn't take the title," Ron replied.

Dad sighed "listen to me, Ron," he looked up to meet his father's eyes. "You are important to us, your family. You know the Weasley motto?"

"Family first," Ron said, "I know."

"Yes, even with family we find along the way. What's important to you is important to us, okay? We would have understood. I just hope you excepted for the right reasons, I never want you to have any regrets."

Ron hugged him and his father returned it "I won't, it's something I had to do. I'll be more honest now, okay?" he asked.

"Good," he got in reply.

Xxx

Dad had gone off to speak with Dumbledore and Charlie stuck around.

Ron sat back, leaning against Charlie now. He filled a glass with blood which was no longer warm but still palatable. As soon as the smell hit his nose, his mouth watered and his fangs dropped.

He chugged the first class then had another until the bottle was empty. Charlie shifted and he fell back onto Charlie's lap instead of on his shoulder. "You full now?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Ron replied, lisping a bit with his fangs filling his mouth. He felt satiated and comfortable.

"It makes me glad you ate enough to be full," Charlie said and Ron frowned. "You're thin, Ron. A little thinner than you were before you left. I can see it in your jawline and shoulders."

Ron didn't notice much difference "I didn't notice," he said. He hadn't since he always tightened his belt on his usual clothes and they were either Charlie's old belts who was a bit stockier than him or Bill's who was lanky like Ron.

"Hm," Charlie hummed.

"I think it's because I'm training with Don and Sol's been teaching me to dance. Everything has been hectic so maybe I haven't been drinking as much as I should," Ron said. He hadn't been drinking more blood than when he was first turned even though he was increasingly more active.

"I don't mean to nag, Ron. I just worry, sorry," he got in reply.

"I didn't use to be the one to worry about," Ron commented and Charlie slapped his palm on Ron's forehead. "Wha-"

"Nope," Charlie then slacked Ron's cheek lightly "there will be no talk like that. Repeat after me, I'm loved by my family very much."

"I know," Ron flushed, shoving Charlie hand off his face.

"Not, I know, say it, Ron."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Charlie replied "or I'll flick your nose."

"Flick my-" Ron scrunched his nose when Charlie did flick him. "Ouch, okay alright. I'm loved by my family," he grumbled.

"Not loud enough," Charlie said.

"I'm loved by my family very much!" Ron said loudly and Charlie grinned "I'm going to sleep," he said then closed his eyes.

Please Review, it gives me motivation if you want to next chapter sooner! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Icy blue eyes looked up, under long lashes and then a hand came up to put a hand across his back. His own hand took his waist and in a twirling fashion they danced.

"I am sure she likes you," a slightly deep voice, a girl's French accent commented to him.

Then the image changed and he was pulling Harry away from something. Harry clawed him desperately and he held on.

Morphing images shifted to a woman who resmbled a toad. He stared down at his hand as it carved "M-O-N-S-T-E-R," in bloody letters.

Ron sat up, gasping like someone held him under water. "What's wrong? Ron," Charlie was beside him once again and Ron covered his ears. It was another once those sensory overload things.

"My music player," he rasped. A moment later, he was wearing the head phones. He closed his eyes and Charlie hand rubbed his back. He leaned into it, it was comforting.

It didn't take long for him to recover and he took off his headphones and stopped the player. "Does that happen often?" Charlie asked.

"No, it hasn't happened in a while," he replied, stiffly. He didn't tell Charlie that was the worst moment he's ever had.

"But it happens?" Charlie asked, Ron nodded "okay, well. Don't worry, I'm not gonna dig so much. You need anything though?"

"I wouldn't mind some tea," Ron replied "and a hug," he said. Charlie grinned and did exactly that.

Xxx

If there were moments in life to speed up, Ron would prefer this moment in life to move right ahead. Charlie had greeted him when he woke up, oddly in the morning, he must have exhausted himself. Apparently Charlie had put him in his bed and he slept for about 8 hours, long for him or any vampire.

He also cheerfully informed him that dad was speaking to Mum and his siblings. If Ron could get any paler than he was, his face might resemble blank parchment. He dressed and brushed his hair then teeth.

He wasn't really hungry yet so he waited impatiently with his older brother. The door opened and he stood stiffly, unsurprisingly his mother lead the way. She was wearing the brand new, deep purple robes he'd bought for her. He wasn't sure how to feel so he waited.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" she said then held out her arms with a frown on her face. He hugged her immediately.

"I'm sorry, Mum, really," he said. "It was a lot to take in and I know it wasn't right to keep you out of it."

"Your father told me all about your talk. It's unusual for him to be so upset in place of me. So just once, I'll let you off the hook, alright?" she asked. "Besides, I've already had a talk with Donovan." His poor tutor.

Ron nodded "yes, Mum," he whispered, he had trouble speaking considering she was squeezing him so tightly.

"Now, this doesn't change anything in this household. You clean your room, you do dishes, I don't want to hear about how being royalty-"

"Yes, Mum, I know," Ron sighed loudly.

"Now," she pulled them away and her eyes squinted as his earrings.

"Before you say anything, there are earrings I need to wear for ceremonies and things," Ron said.

"Oh and you need this one here too?" she asked, pinching near his bar peircing. He flushed "but I do like your hair, it always much better shorter than long. Who cut it?" she asked.

"Uh, Don's son did," Ron replied.

"I'll have to meet him in a bit, now…" Mum turned to the rest of his siblings gesturing they move forward. Ron perked, all of them were wearing the new robes he bought.

Ginny looked good in light blue like he thought she would. "Don't think you've won us any apology by buying us these," Ginny said, punching him in the stomach.

"Right," Ron nodded once he'd recovered then Ginny squeezed him in a quick hug.

"But I like them a lot, you didn't have to get school robes too," she said.

"If I have new robes, I want everyone to have them," Ron said. "There's no perk to being a Prince otherwise," he said.

The twins only smirked "today I think we'll let it slide but the jokes will be coming," Fred said.

"I can't wait," Ron said glad that when it came to twins, it would take a lot to rattle them.

"I don't understand how this system works, why did Mr. Grey decide to pick you?" Percy asked, always the skeptic.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Ron admitted "but I want to be part of this world, not because of what I am, but what I want to be."

Percy's looked at him with wide doe eyes "wow, I've never heard you talk that way, Ron."

Heat spread across his face "Don's lessons included diction, vocabularly, and public speaking. Sometimes it just comes out," he said.

"Like Romanian?" George asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes, you answer us in Romanian instead of English if we catch you not paying attention," Fred grinned.

"He's that good, already? It's only been several months," Bill asked.

"Ron, speak in Romanian," Ginny said like it was neat trick he'd learned.

"Fine," he said, english, then "my twin brothers are probably the dumbest people to walk the earth. In fact, their heads might explode if they didn't share the same brain cell 90% of the time," Ron said in grammatically correct Romanian though not politically, it should be noted.

Charlie coughed to hide his laugh.

"Wow, what did you say?" Bill asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just something random. I can't read or write yet. I'm still getting past the alphabet," he said.

"It's still impressive dear," Mum commented, adjusting the collar on his shirt. He resisted a a pleased grin that threatened to take over his face. "Are you eating enough?" she asked brushing his cheek, now she was was just being fussy.

"I'm fine, Mum," he said pushing her hand down as the twins snickered.

"Alright, well since we came all way here you might as well show us around. Since we may come around often in the future," Mum said. In that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ron said, and Sol walked in afterward.

"Hey," Sol greeted. He was dressed androgenously, with a long white button up, the buttons undone further down then Ron ever dared. His black slacks were tight fitting and his bangs draped over his forehead. His complection seemed darker.

"You look better," Ron said stepping forward and Sol smiled.

"I've completely recovered from being poisoned. I see you have too but your hair is atrocious," Sol said and Ron's hand came up. He hadn't looked in a mirror lately, he ran a hand through.

"Always the critic," Ron muttered.

"Someone has to be, when others tip toe around you it's maddening. Now, I came to meet your family," Sol pushed Ron gently to the side. He put on his winning smile "hello, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Sol Grey."

"Donovan's son, goodness you look like your father." Mum said.

"So I'm told, I can see where Ron got his beautiful red hair. Do all the Weasley's have red hair?" Sol asked, immediately connecting with his mother. Flattery would get him everywhere.

"You're sweet, and in our immediate family yes. You can call me Mrs. Weasley" Mum replied, glancing to Ron as he walked closer. "Although I think Ron's color has recently gotten darker. Bit like my fathers," she commented.

She hadn't mentioned that to him? "interesting," Sol responded with, taking her hand then bowing. Ron crossed his arms, he really was such a flirt. "Well, shall I go in order then?"

"Best to, I find," Mum replied with an amused beam. Sol greeted each of his siblings.

Xxx

Sol offered them a tour and Ron got permission from his mother to go find where Harry and Hermione were. He was walking for a moment when he realized the castle was enormous so finding them wasn't going to be so easy.

"Excuse me," Ron stopped a guard who bowed before focusing his attention "I have guests staying here, a girl with brown curly hair and a boy with glasses," he said in Romanian.

"Yes, your highness, I know of them. the girl asked where the library is so I led her. The boy I am unsure," he explained.

Ron smiled, leave it to Hermione to find a library no matter where she was. "Thank you then," he said then strode off toward the library. He discovered that she sat at a table there, nose already in a book. He quietly edged toward her.

"In a whole new castle and you lock yourself in a library," he said close to her ear. She yelped and her hand went up and smacked his wand which he brought to protect his face.

"Ron!" she said, exasperated "don't scare me like that, not after last night," she said.

Ron pulled out a chair and sat next to her "sorry, what are you reading?" he asked.

Hermione held it up: Anatomy of a Vampire by Jolee Vilhelm translated in English. "This is written by an actual vampire unlike anything I've searched for in wizarding stores. Why isn't this available?" she asked.

Ron looked at the other books near her: Romanian Vampire Monarchy, History of Vampire: Romania, and other similar books with the topic of vampires in the name.

Ron didn't have to think very hard to know the answer "because those books aren't meant for wizards, not ones who are still fighting about who deserves to be a wizard."

Hermione closed it and turned toward him a bit "you mean that people might turn it against vampires if they knew everything?" she asked.

"It's possible," Ron said.

Hermione looked to the book "But a lot of fear comes from the unknown. Like if you look at a dog in the dark you can't see it clearly to tell if it'll attack you. But in the day you can see it's tail wags and it's pose is relaxed, so you can see it's friendly," Hermione explained.

"You're saying that information about vampires might take away the uneasy unknowing about us? So because they know how we work, it won't be as scary?" Ron asked.

"Right," Hermione said.

"Maybe," Ron said and Hermione worried her lip, he glanced at it then at her eyes "what is it?" he asked.

"You stopped yourself replying," Hermione pointed out "you have something to say,"

Ron sighed "well, your always saying that knowledge is power. Isn't it also possible that if they knew everything about us they'd use what they know against us. The death eaters last night knew that we'd have the kind of reaction to smoke from Vampire's Fall," he said.

"That's true but I think it just evens things out right? Enemies know something but so do all the possible allies," Hermione said. Ron closed his eyes and sat back "what now?"

"You're smart as always Hermione," Ron replied opened his eyes to look at her as she hid her smile as she ducked her head.

But, she underestimated how prejudiced wizards were as a whole. Hogwarts was one miniature version of what it would be like in the real world.

Ron blinked sitting up "what is it, Ron?"

"Just thinking that we're it, aren't we? We end up with the jobs of our generations before us, right?"

"Well, there's a gap before we actually are allowed to make decisions, job training and-"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, "listen, I think…" he stopped. Hermione waited and his elatedness drained out of him. "Nevermind, it's dumb-"

Hermione stood up suddenly and took Ron's hand "Ron, nothing you've said lately has been dumb now that you've been using your brain. So help me, Ronald,"

"What are you harping on about?" Ron looked away, his face flushing.

"Oh honestly," Hermione grip tightened and it kind of hurt it a bit.

"I think… that you can change an entire populace if you can change how it's future thinks," Ron finished "you're bruising me, by the way."

Hermione dropped his hand and he rubbed it a moment. The pain melted away fairly quickly. "Then we'll do that," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We'll change our future for the best. So, we start with Hogwarts," Hermione stood proud and Ron knew that she'd never forget this.  
"Right," Ron said.

Xxx

After their conversation in the library, Ron decided they ought to look for Harry. They stepped out of the library once Hermione had taken notes on everything she'd found.

She also declared she wasn't leaving this castle until she got all the information she wanted. "Where do we even start looking?" Hermione asked.

Ron spotted the mural of the girl in the red gown with yellow eyes he'd seen the other night. "Hello," he walked closer to the wall. She took a sweeping curtsy and smiled "oh," he bowed in response "have you maybe seen a boy my age around here? He has dark hair and wears glasses?"

The girl nodded then spread out her arm left and began to twirl along the wall. "Thank you," Ron followed and Hermione caught up.

"I didn't know you could talk to the paintings," Hermione said in shock.

"Hm? What wouldn't you be able to?" Ron asked.

"Because nothing moves like that in the muggle world, Ronald," Hermione huffed. "And they certainly don't understand you," she said.

Ronald grinned "well, if you haven't discovered it by now, it's magic" he tugged on a lock of her hair before speeding up to follow the gown wearing girl.

They found Harry looking out a window on the upper levels. "Great view, hey?" Ronald mentioned and Harry turned.  
"Sure, it's great," Harry agreed then "so…"

"My family's here on account of, well, everything," Ron said.

"Hm…" Harry nodded and stared at Ron, he wasn't sure that look was all about. Sometimes he could pretty eerie with those bright green eyes, in fact they probably matched the brightness of most vampires.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Just thinking that I don't want you to stay here while we go back to Hogwarts. It's not the same without both of you," Harry mentioned looking out the window.

"If I have to fight my way back to Hogwarts, I will. I'm not going anywhere," Ron promised.

Harry grinned back at him "thanks, Ron. I just can't believe how much has happened this year, can't we have one normal year for once?" he asked.

"Sure but it wouldn't be our style, right?" Ron said.

"I suppose not," Hermione sighed "but it might be nice to have a normal enough summer at the least."

"We'll see," Harry smiled.

END BOOK 1:

NEXT BOOK SET DURING GOBLET OF FIRE:

BLOOD PRINCE.

**This chapter took a while because I was finishing up finals in my college. So sorry about that and it was difficult to know where to end it. I'm already planning the next book because officially this is the end of the first book in this one. I may or may not create a new fic with a collection so it's easier for me. **

**This first one was poorly planned so I'd like the next one to be planned well so I appreciate the patience. Look out for another chapter marked for creating a collection and I also plan to drop some deleted scenes that while they were fun, I didn't put them in because of one reason or another.**


	22. This is end of the first book!

CONGRATS! YOU FINISHED BLOOD CHILD!

The next in the Bloodlust Series is officially up! I hope you decide to continue this series. After this chapter, I am marking this fic as complete.

This chapter is for deleted scenes and extra information that I elected not to include in this fic. Enjoy or skip right to the next fic:

Blood Prince

I have it on two sites: Archive Of Our Own under penname Ihrt

or right on this site

First up is my anthem songs while writing this fic, feel free have a listen if you'd like. I'm very eclectic just so you know.

Only one king by Tommee Profitt

Savages by Marina

Summer is a curse by The Faim

The Last of the Real Ones by Fall out Boy

Cherry Bomb by NCT127

Hustler by Zayde Wolf

Why Worry by Set It Off

Mic Drop by BTS

House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots

Run Wild by Thutmose

Pretender by AJR

Blame It on the kids by AViVA

Only Human by Jonas Brothers

REFRESHER OF CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS, I actually used these sometimes if I need a reminder of their appearances.

* * *

Donovan-

He was an imposing figure, tall and lean with dark wavy hair that fell past his ears which were pointed. His handsomely angular face with a trimmed beard and mustache. He also wore silver earrings.

He wore a dark cloak over a burgundy vest and button-up. It was a lot of clothing to be wearing in the summer but he seemed perfectly comfortable. Ron noticed he carried something in his arms, a black little puppy.

The man's eyes shifted to him and he got a look at his yellow eyes.

Raya-

A slightly short woman dressed in a long flowing green dress pulled Don into a hug.

While she was no doubt beautiful, her height was quite small. She was about Hermione's height.

Her hair was silky black and skin bronze proving the misconception that all vampires were pale incorrect.

Sol-

Sol Grey took after his mother in his slight and shorter stature with tan skin. But took his father's almond-shaped eyes and his dark hair that went past his shoulders.

Sol wore a blue sweater and trousers, swinging from his ears were teardrop ruby gemstones. He remembered Don had mentioned his son's love of jewelry. Sol sized him up with a small mischevious smirk on his face.

**The Lameh Twins-**

One of the girls was brunette with a curled ponytail and the other had a short blonde bob.

Hattie- curled ponytail

Zoey- short bob

**Elder Codrin-**

He looked older than Dumbledore with stark white hair braided over his shoulder. Ron couldn't picture his descent but he had dark skin and bright orange eyes.

Next up is some scenes I didn't go with since they didn't fit or work with the timing and stuff.

THIS ONE IS WHERE THEY WENT TO A THRIFT SHOP FOR SOME CLOTHES AND STUFF

* * *

After working out a game plan with Tonks and another auror named Hestia, they ended up at the thrift shop. Ron ended up wearing a soft long sleeve shirt from Charlie that was quite big on him.

The 2nd hand shop was two stories of clothing of all sorts from formal wear to casual clothing. "Isn't it big? Their not normally so big but it's pretty popular to come here because they always have interesting clothes" Hermione said.

"Well, it won't be hard to find something Ron can wear" Harry said.

"No doubt" she agreed, Hermione lead the way while his siblings went off to look at other things. Of course Hermione already had a list in mind with everything he would need. "First we should find schools shirts and some slacks, check size, style, and then material. Luckily color doesn't matter since it's easy to change that anyway" she said pantomime a wand.

"Right" Harry said and they looked, they finally found him some school shirts that were a comfortable material. They were dull or faded but a spell would take of that, his mother was a master at that.

"Now the fun part" Hermione said excitedly, it turned out that Ron hadn't any idea what he'd been missing with muggle clothing. It was also extremely comfortable and he now understood why Harry and Hermione wore muggle clothing.

He ended up getting jeans, a few sweatshirts, t-shirts, and shorts for clothing. The shoes were a section he couldn't pass up though, there were all kinds of shoes and he managed to find a few his size.

By the time, he was ready to check out they'd all found some things they liked even Ginny. Ron worried at the amount of clothing they had gotten, most of it for him since he was the one without clothing he'd be comfortable in. It looked like it would a big tab.

"Relax Ron, it's all pretty inexpensive altogether" Hermione assured him as the lady at the counter checked them.

"That's be 27.50 pounds" she said and Hermione handed her the money that Bill had given her.

"Erm how much is that in Galleons?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I round it up to 6" Hermione replied and Ron gaped at her.

"Really?" he asked in surprise, she nodded. Ron relaxed then, 6 galleons was nothing compared to what he thought they would pay.

After they left Hermione pointed out a restaurant across the street as being a favorite. "What kind of food is it?" Bill asked.

"Burgers, delicious food and it's fairly priced" Hermione said.

"What's a burger?" Ginny asked wrinkling her nose "it sounds gross."

"No, they're really quite good" Harry replied.

"Sounds interesting, let's eat then" Charlie said.

They walked into the restaurant entryway, a hostess in a t-shirt and jeans greeted them "hello, party of…" she paused, "hold on, let me just go check to get a bigger table set up for you" she addressed them.

"That's fine, thank you" Hermione said.

"Wow, are those televizies?" Ginny asked Hermione gesturing the screens over a bar.

"Television? Yes" Hermione nodded, Ron was interested in all the muggles around. A big ground of them sat at the bar watching the television raptly and turning to their friends or shouting.

"Well that's interesting" Hestia mentioned.

"What are they doing?" Fred and George asked looking to each other.

"Oh, their watching a rugby game" Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked "wait, hang on, isn't that what Seamus is always on about?" he asked.

"No I think that's football" Hermione said "it's a sport played by kicking, Rugby is tossing around one ball with your hands. You tackle each other to keep someone from reaching the other side or something. I don't know, I don't really watch or care about rugby."

"Or any sport" Harry said grinning at Ron who cracked a smile.

"So I'm not obsessed with Quidditch" Hermione huffed.

"You know Hermione, I think you don't like it because it's one of the few things your not good at" Ron mentioned.

"It's tossing around a bunch of balls" Hermione defended hottly.

"One ball really" Charlie said.

"Yeah, you toss around a bludger and well," Fred shrugged.

"You'll get your head lopped off" George said.

"The snitch doesn't really toss well at all," Tonks admitted.

"More of a flitter" Ginny said with a teasing smirk.

"I give up," Hermione sighed, their hostess came back to seat them. Burgers, as they soon found were pretty incredible and delicious. French fries though were even more amazing and nobody could pipe down about how much wizards needed to have these everywhere. He felt almost jealous.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? Something your allergic to? I promise I'll pay extra attention to make sure nothings happens?" their server, a nice funny woman named Amanda, asked.

Ron could eat very little food that wasn't raw meat, "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry because I ate later than everyone else" he assured.

"Okay love, well enjoy" Amanda said walking away.

"Oh I completely forgot" Hermione said then pulled out a little sealed bottle. "Try this" she handed him a small fry intended for an appetizer and let the contents pour out. Despite the smell of salt, meat, herbs, vegetables, sweat, and every other substance, he could still smell the thick blood.

It looked exactly like ketchup however, he inhaled smelling not only blood but sugar, corn starch, and a little tomato. "Mrs. Weasley had an idea for when your at school, she knew you met stares sometimes about eating. So she made a blood mixture that looks like ketchup. You could eat it with some potatoes and it'll look perfectly normal" Hermione said.

"Wow, thanks" Ron said, swiping a fry from her basket and dipping it in. It was actually quite tasty "mm" he nodded.

It was weird that he didn't feel angry that he was turned into a vampire. He'd been scared at first of course but when his family and then Harry and Hermione didn't act like it was a big deal he felt better.

He knew it would change though, everyone knew he was a vampire thanks to the bloody prophet. He'd soon get a taste of how Harry felt when everyone stared at him like he were a particularly dangerous animal in a cage.

After they paid, everyone was set to go back to the Burrow except Hermione. They dropped Hermione off at her home "I'll see you in a few days" Hermione said to Ron and Harry after wrapping them both in a hug.

"See you" Ron mentioned.

"Bye Hermione" Harry said.

Hermione went into her house and they all waved at her parents and then they headed to the field where they'd originally come by portkey. "You know Ron, I hope you learn that portal thing soon" Charlie mentioned as they hiked far away from muggle eyes.

"I'll bring it up when I next see Don" Ron replied, he'd become accustomed to simply calling his new mentor Don since his family and friends were fascinated by him and asked him questions. Besides, Don signed his letters as Don Grey in his signature.

* * *

THIS ONE IS AT THE CASTLE WHERE SOL IS SHOWING RON HOW TO DANCE

Ron was led into a wide empty room with wood floors by Sol. The room also had mirrors with bars attached to them and some mats in the corner. "You haven't explained what Don wanted me to learn," Ron said.

"You're going to learn to dance" Sol replied and Ron blinked at him.

Don had been introducing to him to ettiquite for a while now. How to sip tea, how to stand, how to greet someone, and a long list of other ettiquite stuff that he was sure was in a pureblood's list too.

He really should have known "shouldn't I have a partner?" he asked.

Sol laughed "I am your partner, you'll soon learn there are same sex partners among vampires. It's just as well that you learn to lead and how to follow" he said.

Ron flushed "oh," he said.

"Full disclosure, dancing is not the only goal of these lessons" Sol said striding closer to him. "Embrace yourself" he said.

Ron reddened further "what?" he said and Sol laughed shaking his head.

"As of now, it's quite clear how uncomfortable you are in your own skin. You are quite attractive, do you acknowledge that?" Sol asked.

Ron only wanted to hide "I dunno" he muttered.

"You see? Papi wasn't kidding when he said you have a confidence issue" Ron didn't reply, his anxiety about himself was not going to go away just because he knew about it. "Mm, well how about we focus on having fun then?" he said.

Ron didn't think it would be very fun "I'm gonna show you how to waltz first. I'm leading first and then in a bit you'll be lead" he said.

Ron nodded and tensed when Sol stepped forward to take his waist. "Relax, and take my hand, yes like that" Ron relaxed a litte. Sol took him through the motion explaining what to do with feet.

"Yes, like that, your arm is not a banana, no bending it like that" Ron snorted a laugh.

Ron got used to him, eased up as he found he didn't mind dancing with Sol. They started off slowly, Sol adding little corrections in his steps and other things.

They sped up after an hour of practicing, "see? Not so hard, you're a natural" Sol said.

"Your havin me on" Ron said.

"I'm not, promise. I thought you're still be in the beginning stages" they sped up their dance. Ron forgot about counting steps and just follow the song's rythm.

"I'm gonna dip you, okay?" Sol said and Ron was dipped, as soon he saw himself in the mirror he lost it. He broke down laughing. Sol brought him up and spun him "there we are, this is fun, right?"

Ron nodded "good, now you lead and maybe I'll teach you how to tango."

Xxx

"What do you think of Ron?" Don wondered as they sat in he and Raya's quarters.

"He's got a sense of humor and he's a speedy learner when it comes to dancing"

"Yes, I quite agree, he's instinctual" Don replied "his unabashed willingness to make mistakes accelerates his ability to learn."

"His Romanian is good," Sol said, "actually it's even better now, he talks with lots of the castle workers."

"I thought I would wait until he has a handle on Romanian before teaching him French but his Romanian is already conversational enough."

"A knack for language" Sol nodded.

Xxx

"French? I've only just started to be able to speak Romanian" Ron said.

"Yes, and you truly have a talent for learning the language. Romanian is not unlike French, many words are similar" Don explained.

Ron sighed and agreed, surprisingly he didn't struggle as much with French as he did Romanian. They were similar so once he'd learn the lettering, structures, and general pronunciation he'd slowly gotten the hang of it.

Of course, it wasn't overnight, Sol had stubbornly insisted they speak French while they did dance lessons. "Oui, comme ça," Sol said then began to talk about the weather.

Ron responded in stilted French and occasionally switched tenses and butchered pronunciation. Sol patiently corrected. Between the castle, residents speaking Romanian, and Sol speaking to him in French he was beginning to forget his English words.

"I need to go do…" Ron stopped, frowning as his brain stalled and Don looked to him "um, where you, place where you… oh for the love of- blanchisserie" he switched to French, getting frustrated.

"Ah, Laundry," Don said and chuckled "it happens to the best of us, Ron," he patted him on back.

He barely even registered sometimes what language others were speaking before he replied. Ron was even betting his proficiency in French was beginning to be even with his Romanian.

He was also pretty sure that one of the main reasons that Don had him visit was to train him without need to take breaks. Ron rarely felt like he was working hard though, dancing with Sol was just fun.

The only thing they hadn't done despite how much Sol had made jokes about teaching him was Tango. "You keep talking about it but you won't show me" Ron said.

"Tango is a very sensual dance, you are much too English to do it" Sol told him. Ron flushed "see."

"So I won't need to learn the tango?" Ron asked.

"You don't need to. Do you really want to learn?" Sol asked "because if you do, you need to learn how to be more comfortable with touching and a lot of that" he said.

Ron was curious "what's it look like?" he asked.

Sol paused "give me a minute," he said walking out of the room. Ron waited and Sol came back with Mihaela who smiled at him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, and you?" Ron asked.

"Wonderful," she said, sitting to take off her boots.

"I do apologize for the short notice" Sol told her as she slipped on some short, sandle like heels.

"It's quite alright, it's been some time since I've had a good dance partner and there is none as good as our Prince Sol" Mihaela smiled.

She stood up and placed her auburn locks into a bun then hiked her skirt up above her knees. "Ready," she said standing up and Sol turned on the song.

Mihaela started with placing her hands above her head then slowly turning her hips and Sol slowly crossed to her and places his hands on her hips. The dance was truly captivating and he'd never seen anything like it.

It was almost he was watching something private, so many caressing movements and turns. Sol was holding Mihaela like someone to be coveted and in his hands Mihaela became the most beautiful woman in the world.

At the end of their dance, Ron was a little speechless "that was amazing" he said and Mihaela smiled.

"It was fun," she said.

"The rule in tango is to make the woman look good, that is the lead's job" Sol said.

"What do you think? Do you want to learn?" Mihaela asked.

"I want to" Ron admitted, "I just don't know if I'll be any good, it's much faster than anything we've done."

"You can do it, I believe in your instincts" Sol responded with and Ron admitted he was intrigued.

"Unfortunately, I must get back to my work," Mihaela said.

"Of course, thank you," Sol said. Sol showed him some basic tango moves first. Maybe it was because he'd spent a lot of time dancing with Sol but he didn't feel as awkward.

"Slower, sexier" Sol would occasionally order when he thoughtlessly made a move that needed finesse. Ron's hips and abdomen were sore by the end of it, it was a lot of turning.

Xxx

The places where Ron was allowed to not speak any language or perform some sort of training was in his own room or the baths. The spring was incredible and was his favorite place in the entire castle.

He could lean back and soak in the warm bath until he felt like getting out. He could purge his mind of any thought whatsoever, Don had briefly suggested he pick up a form of meditation.

Ron had already been doing meditation before though his chess set. Playing himself and only focusing on the game helped him to unwind. Without his chess set though, it was useful to focus on the temperature and sights of the cave.


End file.
